The Lion King IV: The Rogue Pride
by Asante
Summary: Kopa, recently returned to the Pride Lands thanks to his sister Kiara, struggles to regain his memories. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing among a group of male lions on the edge of the kingdom. Sequel to my fan fiction The Lion King III: The Lost Prince
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King:**

**The Legend Continues**

By Asante

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>The following is the recommended reading order of my fan fiction novels and short stories:

_The Lion King: A Father's Concern _**(short story)**

_The Lion King: Sarafina _**(short story)**

_The Lion King: Mheetu _**(short story)**

_The Lion King III: The Lost Prince _**(book)**

_The Lion King IV: The Rogue Pride _**(book)**

_The Lion King: Responsibilities _**(short story)**

_The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands _**(book)**

_The Lion King VI: Fall of Man_ **(book)**

You can find all my fan fictions on my profile page. Technically, _Responsibilities_ takes place before _The Lost Prince_ but I recommend reading _Responsibilities_ last and then _Man Comes to the Pride Lands_ because _Responsibilities_ is a midquel of _Mheetu_ with a final section that takes place after _The Rogue Pride_, so it will probably spoil some of the plot for _Mheetu_, _The Lost Prince,_ and _The Rogue __Pride_.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

As was done many times before, and many times would it be done in the future, all the animals were summoned by an ethereal call to Pride Rock, where they gathered and watched as Rafiki, the king's advisor, carried a newborn cub to the promontory. Lifting the cub above the throne, the animals rejoiced to see Simba and Nala's third child.

Rafiki returned to the base of Pride Rock with his precious cargo, holding the cub out for the royal family to see. Simba and Nala came forward to retrieve their youngest, who was frowning in displeasure over the juice Rafiki had ceremonially dabbed on its forehead.

The rest of the royal family stood a few feet away. Sarabi, Sarafina, and Mheetu smiled warmly at the new addition to the family while Kopa, Kiara, and Kovu regarded the new bundle uncertainly, wondering how this would affect the line to the throne.

"Hey, maybe I can dump this whole king thing on the new kid," Kopa suggested.

Kiara shook her head. "You're the oldest, so the kingship automatically falls to you," she explained.

Kopa rolled his eyes. "Crap," he sighed.

"Kopa, Kiara, come and meet your younger brother," Simba called.

Obeying their father, Kopa and Kiara walked up to inspect the cub, who stared at them with the same amount of uncertainty. The cub was beige colored like Nala, though slightly darker than its mother, and had reddish-brown eyes similar to the color of Simba's eyes.

"Oh, he's so cute," Kiara said, an eye-twinkling smile spreading across her face. "What's his name?"

"Asante," Nala replied.

"That's so perfect!" Kiara said. "Hi there. Hi there, wittle baby-boo…" At this point, Kiara's speech deteriorated into baby talk.

"Rafiki, I think we need an exorcism over here," Kopa said to the monkey holding his brother. "Kiara's speaking in tongues."

"Let us see," Timon demanded, hurrying up with Pumbaa. "Is it a boy? It is! It's a boy!"

"And he's so cute!" Pumbaa declared.

"I know, isn't he?" Kiara giggled.

"Never mind the cute thing," Timon said. "Now we have a little guy who won't abandon us for something silly like a crown."

"Yes, a silly crown," Simba mumbled sarcastically.

"I think they may have a point," Kopa noted, earning a dirty look from his father.

"Kovu," Kiara called. "Come over here and meet Asante."

"Uh, I'm good over here, thanks," Kovu replied, keeping his distance.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Kopa called. "You're not scared of a cub, are you?"

"No," Kovu protested.

"Then come over here."

Kovu sighed and walked over to his wife and her family. He stared at Kiara's younger brother and frowned. The cub stared back at him and grinned.

"See," Kiara cooed. "He likes you."

Kovu smiled a little. "I guess he is kind of cute." He reached out to pet the cub and Asante bit down on one of Kovu's toes.

Everyone in the crowd around Pride Rock heard Kovu's yelp of pain.

"Wuss," Kopa mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lion King IV:<strong>

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 1

_Four years previously, Kiara was born. That day was one of the few memories that Kopa was able to recover since his return to the Pride Lands. He recalled the animals gathering on that day the same as they did for Asante – and the same as they did for him, though that memory was too far back for him to remember even without his amnesia. He recalled watching from the base of Pride Rock while his parents and Rafiki presented his sister to the kingdom, curious about the strange juice that Rafiki dabbed on Kiara's forehead. Timon and Pumbaa stood off to the side, smiling at the familial scene._

"_Ah, Pumbaa, look at that little guy," Timon declared, referring to the cub Rafiki held. "A chip off the old block. And you got to know who's gonna raise him."_

"_His parents?" Pumbaa suggested._

"_Okay, sure, get technical but who's gonna teach him the really important stuff, like how to belch" – Timon released a loud burp to demonstrate – "and dig for grubs." The meerkat jumped off Pumbaa's head and landed beside the king and his family. "I'm telling you, Buddy, it's gonna be like old times – you, me, and the little guy."_

_Rafiki chuckled knowingly. "It is a girl," the monkey explained._

"_Girl," Timon corrected himself._

_After a split second, Timon and Pumbaa spun to face each other and let out a unified exclamation of horror. "Girl!" they both cried before swooning backwards._

_Kopa winced as Timon and Pumbaa hit the ground. Seeing that the ceremony was over, he ran up the promontory to stand before his parents._

"_A girl?" Timon moaned. "It can't be a girl!"_

"_At least we have Kopa," Pumbaa said, sitting up. "He's a boy – right?"_

_Rafiki nodded._

"_He's a boy," Pumbaa repeated happily._

"_Don't get me wrong," Timon sighed, sitting up. "I can't get enough of Kopa – but he's going to be king someday, just like his dad – which means he'll leave us behind just like Simba did!"_

"_I didn't leave you two behind," Simba protested._

"_You never hang out with us anymore!" Timon bemoaned. "No belching or grubs – not in half a year since you took down your uncle. And Kopa's going to do the exact same thing. This new kid was supposed to be a permanent addition to our fraternity – and she's a girl!"_

_Nala rolled her eyes. "So we're going to make this all about you two?" she grumbled. "What a pleasant change to our routine."_

"_Hey, no one likes a sarcastic queen, Lady!"_

_Kopa stared at the light gold cub cradled in Rafiki's arms. "What's her name?" he asked._

"_Her name's Kiara," Simba replied._

_The prince, nearing four months and starting to show a tiny mohawk of mane, stared at his newborn sister, who returned his gaze. For an infant, Kiara had an unusually focused stare, which made Kopa uncomfortable. Suddenly, a smile spread across Kiara's cheeks and she reached out her paws to touch Kopa's face. Kopa felt the tiny paws tickle his nose and smiled._

"_As her older brother, you need to take real good care of her. You understand, Kopa?"_

"_Yes, Dad."_

_Kopa moved closer and licked Kiara's face, the newborn mewling happily and hugging Kopa's face with her tiny forelimbs. As Kopa let his sister hold him, he looked out into the crowd of animals and saw two young lions sneaking away. One was a skinny adolescent male with mangy fur and a spindly tuft of black mane. The other was a young lioness cub around the same size as Kopa._

"_What are you looking at, Son?" Simba asked._

_Kopa glanced at his father and then back to the crowd but the two young lions were gone._

"_Nothing," Kopa replied._

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, Rafiki was joyfully working on a new drawing in his baobab tree, sketching a colorful picture of Kiara while laughing eccentrically to himself. "Ah Kiara," he sighed.<em>

_Similar pictures could be found all throughout the branches of the tree, including a sketch of Simba, Kopa, and even an older pair of drawings of Mufasa and Scar._

_A gust of wind blew through Rafiki's home, rustling the monkey's white mane. "Oh, Mufasa," he greeted happily, "such a day this has been! Princess Kiara's birth – another circle of life is complete," to this, Rafiki drew a circle around Kiara's picture. "And the Pride's future is once again secure."_

_As if disagreeing, the wind blew more harshly and brushed away most of the circle, the colored dust accumulating on the wall in the rough shape of another lion._

"_Ah stop it, stop it," Rafiki cried. "Mufasa, look what you are doing. The circle is broken now, why do you…" Rafiki trailed off as a look of understanding passed over his aged face. "There is trouble in the Pride Lands." Finally taking notice of the strange lion-shaped smudge, Rafiki whispered, "There is another cub?" He pondered this and gazed at the strange omen. "Where could this be?"_

_Mufasa's spectral voice whispered the answer into Rafiki's ear._

"_In the Outlands!" the shaman gasped._

_Another gust of wind brought Rafiki's attention to a different wall ornamented with the image of Kopa._

_Rafiki listened to the wind for a moment and his eyes widened in concern. "Kopa is in danger?"_

* * *

><p><em>Kovu didn't like living in the Outlands but his mother refused to live at Pride Rock. Occasionally, lionesses loyal to Zira would visit from the Pride Lands to inform her of what was happening in Simba's kingdom. Some of these lionesses were lounging nearby watching Kovu, t<em>heir coats smooth and vibrant, healthy from life in the Pride Lands<em>. These lionesses were unaware that within a month's time, they too would be forced to live out in these harsh termite mounds._

_Despite the conditions of his home, Kovu was an optimistic cub and found ways to entertain himself. On this particular day, the seven-month-old cub noticed a grasshopper and leapt on it, catching the small creature between his paws. Pleased with himself, Kovu was content to release the insect._

"_Kovu, don't let it go!" Zira snapped, catching the grasshopper in her paw and smashing it into the dirt. "What's the matter with you?"_

"_But Mother, he wasn't hurting anyone," Kovu protested._

"_There is no room for weakness here, my son." Zira pulled Kovu close and stroked him with her paw. Kovu felt uncomfortable being so close to his mother's claws. "Remember, Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son."_

"_But he wasn't my father."_

"_No but he chose you to become the next king." Releasing Kovu, Zira took a few steps away, lost in thought. "When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite infested Outlands!"_

_Suddenly, Zira's two older cubs came running up, excitedly crying "Mother" over and over again._

"_We were there in the Pride Lands!" Zira's older son Nuka explained eagerly._

"_We saw everything!" Vitani elucidated._

"_We saw the whole thing!"_

_In unison, the two cubs explained, "We saw Simba's cub!"_

"_What?" Zira snapped._

"_Are they talking about Kopa?" Madoa, one of the nearby lionesses, asked her sister._

"_I think they mean the newborn," Alama replied lowly._

_Madoa's ears pricked up. "The new one's been born already?"_

_"Vitani, what did you see?" Zira demanded._

"_Simba's new cub is a girl!" Kovu's older twin sister explained._

"_A girl?" Zira cackled. "Scar, my beloved, did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect."_

"_Who's she talking to?" Nuka whispered._

_Vitani shushed him before whispering back, "Scar."_

"_Huh, where? Where?"_

"_Scar's dead, Genius," Vitani mumbled scathingly._

"_Yes, because of Simba!" Zira growled. "If not for him, Scar would still be king and I, Zira, his loving, devoted queen." Zira wrapped her forelimb around Kovu once more._

"_You know, speaking of kings," Nuka interjected, "I was thinking, sense I am the oldest, maybe I should be king, huh?"_

"_Don't be a fool, Nuka," Zira hissed._

_Nuka giggled nervously. "Just a thought," he mumbled, backing away._

"_Kovu is the chosen one. We must fulfill Scar's dying wish and train Kovu to become king."_

"_Oh, yeah, duh, yeah, I can do that."_

_Zira climbed up on a rock and stared out towards the Pride Lands, her cubs following. "Look at the Pride Lands, my pets. So green – so inviting. That is our home. That is where we belong – and soon, my beloved Scar, we shall reclaim your kingdom."_

"_What about Kopa?" Vitani asked, "Simba's son?"_

_Zira frowned. "Yes, the young prince does pose a problem, doesn't he? Both of Simba's brats, in fact." Zira turned her frenzied gaze to her daughter. "We'll just have to do away with them as well as Simba, won't we?"_

* * *

><p><em>Kopa scampered out of the den and hurried to meet his friends, which included four lion cubs and a cheetah cub.<em>

"_Took you long enough," Kopa's best friend Afua grumbled. Slightly older than Kopa, Afua was a dark furred cub with a blond tuft of mane._

"_Shut up, Afua," Timira hissed._

"_Oh, how cute. Kopa's girlfriend wants to protect him."_

"_Don't be a jerk, Afua," the cheetah cub scolded. Though smaller, Beba was older than the lion cubs and sometimes found himself placed in the position of babysitter._

"_And she's not my girlfriend," Kopa snapped._

_Also gathered were Babu and Boga, a brother and sister who were slightly younger than Kopa._

"_So what do you guys want to do?" Boga asked._

"_Hide and seek?" Babu suggested._

"_Not it," everyone except Kopa chanted._

"_Not…" Kopa began. "Ah man, no fair!"_

"_Don't forget to count all the way to a hundred," Boga reminded Kopa as she and the other cubs scattered to find hiding places._

_Kopa sighed and closed his eyes. It took him about two minutes to count all the way to one hundred. _"…_Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred. Ready or not, here I come."_

_Lowering his head, Kopa began sniffing for his friends. He managed to pick out Babu's scent and followed it towards a hollowed out log. Babu saw Kopa first and managed to sneak from his hiding place and find another spot. Kopa didn't notice and continued to the log, where another cub was sneaking around. Kopa saw this cub's tail inside the log and rushed forward._

"_Found you!" he declared, but the cub was gone. Mumbling to himself in frustration, he backed out of the log._

"_What are you doing?" a female cub demanded, looking down at Kopa from on top of the log._

_Kopa looked up and recognized the cub from his sister's presentation ceremony. This cub had peach colored fur, blue eyes, scruffy cheeks, and a tuft of messy fur on her head._

"_Oh, sorry, I thought you were one of my friends," Kopa said. "We're playing hide and seek."_

"_That's a stupid game," the lioness cub said._

"_Uh, thanks a lot," Kopa replied sarcastically._

"_You're Kopa, right?" the girl asked._

"_Yeah. Who are you?"_

_The cub puffed out her chest as if proud of what she was about to tell Kopa. "I am Vitani. You know what that means, right?"_

"_Yeah, it's…"_

"_It's a portmanteau of Shetani, which means 'Demon,' and Vita, which means 'War.' It means 'Demon of War.'"_

"_It means 'Ducks.'" Kopa corrected._

_Vitani looked stricken. "What?"_

"_Vitani is Swahili for 'Ducks.' You didn't know that?" A grin spread across Kopa's face. "How about I call you Ducky from now on."_

_"Don't call me that!" Vitani snarled. "It doesn't mean 'Duck'."_

"_You're right, it doesn't mean 'Duck' but it does mean 'Ducks' – with an 'S.'" Kopa glanced at a family of ducks in a nearby pond. "Hey you guys. What's 'Duck' in Swahili?"_

_The father duck touched his chin thoughtfully. "That would be Kitani."_

"_And what's it called when there's more than one duck?"_

"_Vitani," the mother duck replied._

_Turning back to Vitani, Kopa smirked. "Told you so."_

_The lioness cub looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "But my mother said…" She shook her head. "Oh, the hell with you! My mom says it means Demon of War and so that's what it means!"_

_Kopa frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

"_My feelings aren't hurt!" she snapped._

"_Why are you so angry?" Kopa asked._

_Vitani was about to retort but Kopa's sincere expression of concern stopped her. She stuttered. "I'm not angry," she protested loudly. "Just don't call me Ducky, all right?"_

"_Okay," Kopa replied._

"_Tani!" they heard someone shout. Glancing across the pond, Kopa recognized the adolescent cub that was with Vitani at Kiara's presentation ceremony the other day. "What are you doing? Mother's going to kill you if she finds out you let Simba's brat see you!"_

"_Who's that?" Kopa asked, not liking that someone just called him a brat._

"_My idiot brother," Vitani replied. "Hey Nuka, what's Mother going to do when I tell her you also let Kopa see you?"_

_The cub named Nuka sucked in a panicked breath. He glanced around and knelt low to the ground. "Hey Tani – Tani, Tani, Tani. You wouldn't say anything to Mother, would you?"_

"_Like I said, he's an idiot," Vitani told Kopa. "We should probably go home before he hurts himself."_

"_Don't you want to play with me and my friends?" Kopa started. "Oh, right, I forgot. Hide and seek is 'a stupid game.'" This quote was delivered with some disdain._

_Vitani sighed. "Sorry. Anyways, my mother expects us back soon. Maybe some other time."_

_With that, Vitani hopped off the log and hurried around the pond to where Nuka waited. She paused to knock her brother on the head before they departed._

_Kopa watched Vitani and Nuka for a few moments, not continuing his game of hide and seek until they were out of sight…_

It was four years later when a full-grown Kopa awoke in the den of Pride Rock after having dreamt of his first encounter with Vitani. Kopa was no longer a cub but an adult lion with a thick brown mane. He sat up and glanced around the chamber where he and his family slept. Simba and Nala lay cuddled on a raised platform in the center of the chamber and Kiara slept against Kovu a few feet away. Mheetu slept next to his mother Sarafina off to Kopa's left and, on his right, Sarabi was sprawled beside Kopa.

Kopa saw that Vitani was nowhere inside the den and lowered his head, contemplating this newly acquired memory from his childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Those of you who watched the special features on the DVD for _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_ probably know that a lot of the material I wrote for the flashbacks in this chapter was copied word for word directly from the deleted scenes, as well as the first scene of _The Lion King II_, with non-canonical appearances or mentions of Kopa added in where these scenes would have actually ended. It's my attempt to establish Kopa within the timeline of the second movie. After all, just because something isn't said or shown during the movie doesn't mean it couldn't have happened off-screen (hint, hint – nudge, nudge). In addition to transcribing these deleted scenes from videos I watched online, I also found a website with Brian Tiemann's unofficial script of _The Lion King II_, which revealed additional exposition dialogue at the end of the deleted scenes that wasn't included in the online videos. I decided to include Zira's exposition from the end of the scene _Another Cub_ from the script, which wasn't in the deleted scene video:

**NUKA: Oh… yeah… oh, yeah. I can do that!**

**_{Zira climbs up on a rock point to gaze out over the land. The others follow.}_**

**ZIRA: Look… at the Pride Lands, my pets. So green… so inviting. That is our home… that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Scar… we shall reclaim your kingdom.**

There was also some additional exposition from Rafiki (shown below) in this scene from Brian Tiemann's script that wasn't in the deleted scene video. I decided to exclude this additional dialogue because it contradicts an established fact in my fan fiction. Rafiki notes that Zira and her followers were banished to the Outlands before Kiara's presentation because they supported Scar:

**RAFIKI: Ooh… there is trouble in the Pride Lands. _{he looks toward the edge of the painting, at a rough black lion figure}_ There is another cub? Hmm… where could this be? _{realization comes to him with a puff of wind} _In the Outlands…**

**_{Camera switches to the Outlands, slowly zooming in. The landscape is a barren desert, with strange rock formations everywhere. Rafiki's voice continues in narrative.}_**

**But that is where Simba banished Scar's followers. Including his most loyal… Zira.**

In my fan fiction, Zira's followers were banished because they spoke in Zira's defense after she attacked Kopa, which hasn't happened yet in my fan fiction's timeline. Additionally, Zira wasn't yet banished either, she merely lived in the Outlands to keep her cubs away from Simba. She wouldn't officially be banished until she tries to kill Kopa. I figured it wouldn't hurt to omit this part of Rafiki's dialogue, considering deleted scenes aren't canon – just semi-canon and there are plenty of semi-canon_Lion King_ books and comics that I've disregarded – though I do try to keep my fan fiction from directly contradicting semi-canon sources if I can help it, which makes me feel a little iffy about dropping Rafiki's line ("But that is where Simba banished Scar's followers. Including his most loyal… Zira") but whatever, it's not as if dropping one line from a deleted scene from my fan fiction is going to cause _The Lion King_ universe to implode. (Pauses.) Hmm, why are frogs suddenly raining from the sky?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 2

While Kopa unsuccessfully tried to go back to sleep, Asante, now three months old, was sitting on the edge of Pride Rock's promontory, watching the sky turn pink in the distance. He smiled happily and rushed back to the den, moving around the lionesses to get to his parents. Kopa eyed his younger brother as Asante hurried past.

"Mom, Dad," Asante whispered, moving close to his parents' ears to get their attention. Neither Nala nor Simba stirred and Asante frowned. "Mom, Dad, wake up," he said a little louder.

Kopa rolled his eyes.

Asante tried plugging Simba's nostrils but the king's lips merely ballooned out and Simba began snoring through his mouth.

"Yo, Mom and Dad!" Kopa shouted, startling half the den awake. "The squirt wants you."

"What the hell?" Kovu groaned.

"Kopa, was that really necessary?" Sarafina moaned.

Mheetu still slept and gave off a particularly stubborn snore.

"Thanks Kopa," Asante said, genuinely appreciative. "Hey Mom and Dad, the sun's coming up. Can we go to Rogue Haven now?"

Simba regarded his youngest incredulously. "Nala, I beg you, please take this one." With those words, Simba lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Asante, it's too early," Nala explained. "We'll leave in a few hours."

Asante sighed. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Sleep," Sarabi sighed. "That's what you're supposed to do. Most lions sleep twenty hours a day."

"Not in this pride," Kovu groused.

"Someone should take Asante outside to stretch his legs," Kiara suggested, not opening her eyes.

"Not it," everyone in the royal family simultaneously chanted – except Kopa.

"Not…" Kopa started. "Oh come on!"

"Sucks to be you, Buddy," Kovu chuckled.

"Mheetu didn't say it either," Kopa pointed out.

"That's because he's unconscious," Simba replied. "Off you go."

"Not cool," Kopa muttered, standing up and heading for the den's entrance. Asante followed quickly after.

Outside, Kopa lay on the edge of the promontory, his paws propped under his chin, while Asante chased grasshoppers in the field below. The cub managed to catch one and was about to squash it against a rock.

"Dude, come on," Kopa protested. "That's not cool."

"Why?" Asante called back. "It's just a bug."

"It didn't hurt you, did it? Why do you need to squash it?"

"You don't say anything when the lionesses kill a gazelle."

"That's because we need to eat," Kopa explained. "Do you plan on eating the bug?"

"Yuck, no!"

"Then drop it."

Asante opened his paws and let the grasshopper escape unscathed.

"You kill to eat or to protect yourself. We don't hunt for sport in this kingdom. Got it?"

Asante nodded.

Kopa rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Asante tilted his head as he examined his older brother. "You don't really look like a king when you lie on the throne like that," he pointed out.

"That's because kings don't usually sleep on this throne," Kopa replied, not opening his eyes.

"Hey, Kopa, when you're king, what will that make me?"

Kopa opened his eyes and regarded Asante. "It makes you lucky. Don't underestimate how good you have it."

"You don't want to be king?" Asante asked.

Kopa shoved himself up into a sitting position. "For me to be king, Dad has to die first. You looking forward to that?"

Asante shook his head.

"Besides, being in charge is overrated. Responsibility, duty – if you make one mistake, everyone suffers. I wouldn't even have to be king if Kovu hadn't chickened out."

Asante stared at the ground. "You didn't answer my question," the cub pointed out. "When you're king, what will that make me?"

Kopa shrugged. "I don't know. A duke, I guess."

Asante thought about this term. "A duke… Cool." Satisfied, Asante returned to his pouncing.

"You don't really feel that way about being king, do you?" Simba asked, walking up the promontory.

Kopa glanced over his shoulder in surprise. "You were listening?" he gasped.

The king nodded.

"How much did you hear?"

Simba took a seat beside Kopa and gazed down at Asante, who was preoccupied with a particularly evasive hopper. "Enough to know you aren't thrilled with the prospect of ruling this kingdom."

Kopa avoided looking at his father.

"Those were some wise words you gave your brother – regarding the grasshopper, I mean. Everything after that, however – I must say, I'm a little concerned."

Kopa didn't respond.

"Talk to me, my son," Simba instructed.

"I don't think you should've let Kovu off the hook so easily," Kopa mumbled. "He says he doesn't want to be king and you jumped on the opportunity to make me the heir just because I'm your son. You didn't see him that night when we faced – uh, You-Know-Who. I mean, the lionesses really respect Kovu…"

"They'll respect you as well."

"I don't know how to be a leader, Dad!" Kopa looked at his father then. "I know you taught me when I was a kid but I don't remember. I barely remember anything."

"You will," Simba assured Kopa. "I'll teach you again. Believe me, I would never leave you with this responsibility unprepared."

Kopa grunted and rested his chin on his paws.

Simba looked down at Asante, who'd taken notice of his father and was waving up at him. Simba smiled and waved back. "You might not think you're a leader but I can see one lion who thinks very highly of you."

"Asante doesn't count," Kopa mumbled. "Younger brothers are supposed to look up to their older brothers."

Simba chuckled. "I guess someone forgot to tell that to Scar."

This brought a laugh out of Kopa, who straightened up into a sitting position.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're not alone."

"You're not about to tell me to ask the stars for advice, are you?" Kopa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Couldn't hurt? Kiara listened to the Great Kings of the Past and they led her to you. But that's not what I was trying to say. When I'm gone, you'll have your sister by your side – I've taught Kiara everything I once taught you."

"But she won't be queen."

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean she won't help you. You'll also have the support of your mother, Asante, Kovu…"

Kopa snorted. "Yeah, I'm really going to pay attention to what Kovu has to say," he said sarcastically. He looked at his father's gentle smile and sighed, returning the smile. "Thanks Dad, this kinda helped."

Simba gave Kopa a warm nuzzle. "There's much to do. One day, this kingdom will look to you and your sister for guidance. When that day comes, I know you will have the wisdom and bravery to do the right thing."

The rest of the pride was awakening and several lionesses exited the den, including Nala. She headed down to where Asante played and looked up at Simba and Kopa on the promontory. "I thought we agreed you would watch your brother," she called up to Kopa in a cross tone.

"I can see him just fine from up here," Kopa scoffed.

"Kopa," Simba said in a cautious tone, "here's a bit of advice that will make your life so much easier – no matter what, your mother is _always _right."

Kopa sighed and made his way down to the queen, Simba following. Nala was already bathing Asante by the time the king and heir reached her.

Asante laughed hysterically at the sensation of Nala's tongue on his furry back. "Dad, make Mom stop. It tickles!"

Simba stood next to the queen and smiled down at Asante. "Sorry, Kiddo."

Kopa glanced towards the rising sun. As he did, he saw Vitani making her way to Pride Rock. The female appeared to notice him but quickly averted her gaze, keeping the same casual pace.

"Up early again, I see," Simba noted, giving the approaching female a soft smile. "How was your morning walk, Vitani?"

"You mean my patrol, Your Majesty?" Vitani replied. "Nothing of interest to report…"

"Hey Ducky," Kopa greeted awkwardly.

Everyone stared at Kopa blankly.

"Uh – thank you, Vitani," Simba said, glancing at his older son in confusion. "We will be leaving shortly for Rogue Haven. Will you be joining us?"

"No, thank you, Your Majesty. I'll be staying with my brother to keep watch over Pride Rock." With that, Vitani walked towards the den.

Once Vitani was out of earshot, Kopa closed his eyes and sighed. "Ducky?" he grunted, slapping his forehead. "I can't believe I said that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note on Kovu, Vitani, Kopa, and Kiara's Ages:<strong> Let me start by apologizing for the length of the following ramble. I wanted to illustrate my attempt to justify Kovu, Vitani, Kopa, and Kiara's ages. Keep in mind that this is just the reasoning behind my fan fiction and does not necessarily fit the timeline of other fan fiction writers – this is in no way canon. That being said, we know that Kovu and Vitani, who are confirmed to be fraternal twins in my fan fiction, were alive when Scar still ruled the Pride Lands. My assumption is that they were only a few days old when Simba defeated Scar and probably have very vague memories of their stepdad.

_Scar's Defeat:__ Kovu/Vitani = 3 days old_

Now, if Simba and Nala conceived Kopa soon (maybe a day) after Scar's defeat, Kopa would have been born 3 ½ months later (a lioness' pregnancy lasts roughly 110 days). This makes Kovu/Vitani 3 ½ months older than Kopa.

_Kopa's Birth: Kovu/Vitani = 3 ½ months old_

If Nala got pregnant again right after giving birth to Kopa (poor girl, can't she get a break?), Kiara would be born at least 3 ½ months later. This makes Kopa roughly 3 ½ months older than Kiara and Kovu/Vitani roughly 7 months older than Kiara.

_Kiara's Birth: Kopa = 3 ½ months old, Kovu/Vitani = 7 months old_

According to the timeline of my fan fiction, Kopa is seemingly killed by Zira (actually just lost with amnesia) roughly one month after Kiara's birth._ The Lion King: Six New Adventures_ takes place during this 1 month time gap in my fan fiction, Kiara not present in this book series because she's too young to walk and would thus be at Pride Rock with a babysitter – off-screen, or out of text, as it were.

_Zira Attacks Kopa: Kiara = 1 month old, Kopa = 4 ½ months old, Kovu/Vitani = 8 months old_

Lion cubs start walking at 3 weeks, but I think (if lions could talk) Kiara wouldn't be able to talk well or be forming memories until after the first month of life. With that in mind, Kiara was 2 months old and Kovu was 9 months old when they met, according to my fan fiction.

_Kovu and Kiara Meet: Kiara = 2 months old, Kopa = 5 ½ months old, Kovu/Vitani = 9 months old_

Now, Kovu and Kiara were about the same size when they first met so that sort of screws things up a bit. Why were Kovu and Vitani so small at 9 months of age? The quick and dirty answer is that starvation and malnutrition can slow or stunt growth and Vitani and Kovu have been living in the Outlands where there is very little food since they were infants. Additionally, it's not uncommon for some kids to be late bloomers. Luckily, Kovu and Vitani are able to catch up with Kiara and grow into full-sized young adults – I'm going to assume because of really awesome genes and by stealing food from the Pride Lands as adolescents.

As a side note, I'm estimating that Simba and Nala are roughly 3 ½ months old when Mufasa died, seeing as Simba has no tuft of mane like Kopa and I estimated Kopa is roughly 4 months old during _The Lion King: Six New Adventures_. The idea here is that male cubs don't grow that tuft of mane until they are about four months old (give or take a week). I also made this assumption because, while cubs will suckle from the mother until the sixth month of life, they begin the weaning process at about 3 months and will also start eating meat at 3 months (or bugs in Simba's case). While I'm sure Timon and Pumbaa were very caring and protective of Simba, he would not have survived in their care without Sarabi's milk if he were younger than 3 months. I added an additional half-month to their age because of Mheetu, who would be at least 3 ½ months younger than Simba and Nala. In the comic _The Lion King: Simba and the Snake_, Simba and Nala can be seen as cubs with a lioness that looks very similar to Nala holding a newborn cub with three brownish stripes on its head and many fans believe this lioness is Nala's mother Sarafina and the cub is Nala's brother Mheetu, though this is never confirmed. I like to think it is Sarafina and Mheetu who appear in this comic.

Again, let me assure you that this is just a rationalization for the timeline of my fan fiction (fueled mainly by my OCD) and is not a canonical explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 3

It was a large procession that departed from Pride Rock that morning. Among the lions making the trip to Rogue Haven was the royal family, which included Simba, Nala, Mheetu, Sarabi, Sarafina, Kopa, Kiara, and Asante. Many of the lionesses were also making the journey to visit the males of their families. Some of these females included Sabini, Tama, Kula, Boga, and Timira.

Kovu and Vitani remained behind to keep watch on Pride Rock and coordinate the lionesses who were assigned hunting duty that day. Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu also elected to stay behind – some of the lions who lived in Rogue Haven didn't understand the purpose of having prey animals around – if not for food.

"Following the leader, the leader, the leader," Asante sang, trotting behind Simba and Nala, who led the caravan of lions. "We're following the leader wherever…"

"Stop it, we're not doing that!" Kopa groused as he came up behind Asante. He was still embarrassed after his encounter with Vitani earlier that morning.

"Don't be a kill joy, Chaka," Mheetu said, referring to Kopa by the name he'd given the younger lion when he adopted him nearly four years previously.

"What's the deal with these lions anyway?" Kopa asked. "If they're Pride Landers, why don't they just live at Pride Rock?"

"It has to do with a law established by our ancestors," Simba said. "Among most other prides, only one or two full grown males are allowed to live in the pride and all other males must leave the territory. Ages past, the First King of Pride Rock…"

"The one who Kopa's named after?" Kiara asked.

"That's right," Simba confirmed. "The First King was the father of three sons and three daughters. When his sons came of age, his daughters begged him not to banish their brothers from the Pride Lands, and the First King agreed."

"He sounds like a real softy," Kopa joked.

"Unfortunately," Simba continued, "this caused a quarrel with the neighboring prides. By allowing the male lions to remain in his pride, the First King would have doubled his pride's population. Many of the neighboring prides saw this as an attempt by the First King to become more powerful than the kings of the other prides…"

"Why didn't the other kings just do the same thing and let the males stay in their prides?" Asante asked.

"That's a conversation for when you're older," Nala said.

"Come, Asante," Sarabi called. "This is boring grown-up talk. I'll tell you the story of the Brightest Star."

Asante smiled. "That's my favorite," he declared, hurrying after his paternal grandmother, who led the cub ahead of the group out of earshot.

"That was tactful," Mheetu laughed.

"So, why didn't the other kings just let the males stay in their prides like the First King did?" Kiara asked.

Kopa gaped at his sister. "You seriously don't know?"

Kiara shrugged. "No."

Kopa tried not to laugh. "Wow, you really have led a sheltered life. They didn't let any other males live in their territory because they didn't want to _share_."

"Share what?" Kiara asked.

"The lionesses," Sarafina said darkly.

Kiara blanched.

"Our pride is unique, Kiara," Simba continued. "In other lands, a pride consists of one king and a harem of brides…"

Kiara stopped in her tracks. "You can't be serious!"

"That's called polygamy, Baby Sister," Kopa replied, winking at Kiara.

"Our kingdom is the only one that believes in the concept of soul mates," Simba continued, "except, perhaps, for the Pride Beyond the Mountains. In our pride, it is believed that there is only one true mate for every lion." Simba and Nala exchanged a loving glance.

"The other kingdoms regard the Pride Landers as aberrant for their monogamous behavior," Sarafina explained. "By their laws, the females have no right to refuse the king's advances. It's the reason I left my pride and joined this one."

"I didn't know you came from a different pride, Sarafina," Simba said.

Simba's mother-in-law nodded. "My birth pride was much different from this one. I didn't know my father because he was dethroned by the king I grew up under. According to Nadra, my mother, I was to become one of my king's many wives when I matured."

"Grandma?" Kiara gasped.

Sarafina gave Kiara a reassuring smile. "I left that pride before the king could take me. I came here and it was like a completely different world. At first, I was bewildered by Mufasa's oath to only wed Sarabi. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. Then, I met Leo – Nala and Mheetu's father." Sarafina's eyes softened.

"But Leo lives at Rogue Haven," Kopa noted, "which brings me back to the same question. If the First King stopped banishing the males from the Pride Lands, why don't they live at Pride Rock?"

Simba continued to explain. "When the First King chose not to banish other males from the Pride Lands, the neighboring kings became agitated. Some of them threatened violence against our pride, accusing the First King of expanding his pride for the sole purpose of subjegating the other kingdoms."

"Paranoid fools," Sarafina growled.

"Despite the First King's progressive ideals, he feared the harm a war would bring to his kingdom. To alleviate the distrust of the other prides, he passed a law that said the males of our pride could not live at Pride Rock – except for the king and the first three heirs in line to the throne."

"Did that count Scar?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, Scar was second in line to the throne, though he preferred to live at Rogue Haven during my father's reign. Living at Pride Rock reminded him of his jealousy of my father and I."

"What a whiny bitch," Kopa muttered.

"But the other males?" Kiara insisted.

"The other males could visit their families at Pride Rock but they were not allowed to step foot on the kopje. The First King established Rogue Haven as a place where the males of our pride could live safely – close to their families."

"So, basically, they disestablished one stupid tradition and set up another one – yeah, that's really progressive." Kopa muttered scathingly.

"Try not to judge our ancestors too harshly," Simba advised. "As illogical as it may seem now, the establishment of Rogue Haven was a positive compromise – in comparison to the earlier tradition."

"The other prides don't even matter now," Kopa scoffed. "They've moved on. We're the only pride around for leagues. Why do we still have this – First King's Law?"

"Kopa's Law," Simba corrected.

"What?"

"Kopa was the name of the First King, so the law is known as Kopa's Law."

Kopa stopped in his tracks. "You've got to be kidding me!" he snapped.

"What's the matter?" Kiara asked.

"The law keeping these lions out of Pride Rock is named after the First King," Kopa explained. "_I'm_ named after the First King. That means the males at Rogue Haven are going to associate _me_ with the law keeping them from their families!"

"No they won't," Kiara said to reassure Kopa. "I'm sure Kopa's a common name."

"How many people do you know named Kopa?"

"Two," Kiara stated sheepishly.

"Not including the First King," Kopa specified.

"…One."

"There you go." Kopa hurried past Kiara and fell in step beside his father. "Why don't you just undo Kopa's Law and let these males live with their families at Pride Rock?"

"I already undid the law," Simba replied.

Kopa's frown softened. "You did?"

"It was disestablished the day after I became king. If it had still been in place, Kovu and Mheetu would not have been allowed to live at Pride Rock."

"Wait, what?" Mheetu grunted in bewilderment.

"Sorry, Mheetu, but for you to be king, first I would have to die, then Kopa, then Kiara, and then Asante. Males who are fourth in line to the throne or more were not admitted into Pride Rock according to Kopa's Law." Simba glanced at Kiara. "Neither were male spouses of female heirs."

"Oh," Mheetu mumbled. "In that case, thanks for chucking that law."

"But, if the law's not in place anymore…" Kopa sputtered.

"Although the law is no longer in place, the males of Rogue Haven continue to follow it," Simba explained.

Kopa narrowed his eyes. "Why would they follow a law that's not even in place anymore?"

"Mega," Nala replied.

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Kopa. "Do I know him?"

Simba nodded. "He visited us once when you were a cub." The king glanced at Kopa's blank stare. "You don't remember him?"

Kopa shook his head.

Sensing his son's distress over this absent memory, Simba nuzzled Kopa comfortingly. "Mega's a close family friend. He and Leo were childhood friends of your grandfather Mufasa. Today, Mega is the leader of the males at Rogue Haven – for all intents and purposes."

"If he's so close to our family…"

"It's because he is so close to our family that he continues to follow Kopa's Law. In Mega's mind, disobeying a law set forth by the First King would be an insult to the Great Kings of the Past."

Kopa shook his head. "But that's ridiculous. This Mega guy sounds like an idiot."

"Mega's my husband," Sabini informed Kopa solemnly, calling from a few paces back.

"And my father," Boga added, walking beside Sabini. The mother and daughter stared at Kopa through narrowed eyes.

Kopa looked at the pair over his shoulder and laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Back at Pride Rock, Vitani regarded her reflection in a shallow pond. She puffed out her lips like a duck and frowned. She was painfully aware of her homely appearance; her sinister looking snout flecked with dark spots, her eyebrows overly bushy, and her ears ungracefully big and shaggy. She tried pushing the scruffy fur on her head back so that it looked smooth like on other prettier females but the stubborn fur flopped right back into place over her forehead. "As usual, this is as good as it's gonna get," she sighed.<p>

"Vitani," Kovu called as he approached his sister. "The hunting party is about to head out. You coming?"

"In a minute," Vitani replied, staring despondently at her reflection.

Kovu frowned. "Kopa's starting to remember you," he pointed out.

Vitani glared at her brother over her shoulder.

"Sorry. Not my business." He turned about and headed towards the gathered females.

Vitani glanced once more at the pond, a memory from her childhood dancing in the ripples…

"_Keep watching the prince and princess," Zira had told a small Vitani. "Simba can't keep an eye on them forever. Tell me the moment they are unprotected. Do you understand, my little Demon of War?"_

"_Yes, Mother," Vitani had promised._

_This conversation repeated itself in her head as the young lioness cub hid behind a log and spied on the older of Simba's cubs. Kopa was practicing his pouncing lessons on some grasshoppers – Vitani didn't understand why he kept letting the grasshoppers go whenever he caught one. The prince was by himself more often now since his friend Afua began spending time with the cheetah cub Beba._

_Vitani sensed someone approaching from behind and spun about, pinning the would-be stalker to the ground._

"_Hi Tani," Kovu said, lying awkwardly on his back with Vitani's paws on his chest._

"_Kovu?" Vitani hissed, stepping away from her brother. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I followed you," he said, standing up._

"_You shouldn't have come here!"_

"_Why not?" Kovu asked in frustration. "Why can't I ever go anywhere?"_

"_Because you're Scar's heir," Vitani reminded him harshly. "If Simba finds you, he'll kill you."_

"_But you get to go…"_

"_I can move around without being detected. Mother knows I can take care of myself." Years later, Vitani would realize that the real reason Zira let her spy on the Pride Lands was because Zira considered Vitani expendable. "No one can get the drop on me."_

"_Hi Vitani," Kopa greeted, startling the lioness cub and her brother._

_Vitani whirled around to find Kopa standing on the log she'd been hiding behind. "How did you find us?" she scoffed._

"_I could hear you talking," Kopa explained. He noticed Kovu and his eyes widened. "Wow, look at that mane!"_

"_Huh?" Kovu asked._

"_Your mane," Kopa explained, hopping off the log and moving closer to get a better look at the tuft of fur on Kovu's head._

"_What's the big deal?" Vitani said unpleasantly. "You have one too."_

"_Yeah but his is twice as thick as mine. It's even bigger than my friend Afua's mane and he's older than us."_

"_Really?" Kovu asked, touching his tuft. "How old is your friend?"_

_"Eight months," Kopa replied._

_Vitani shrugged. "He's not that much older than us. Kovu and I are seven months old."_

_Kopa's eyes widened. "Seven months? But that means you're twice as old as I am!"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_But you're so small."_

"_No we're not!" Kovu protested angrily._

"_Yeah, you are," Kopa insisted. "I figured you might have been a little older than me but seven months? How can you be so small?" Kopa said these things more out of curiosity than cruelty._

_The reason for their small stature was because they lived in the Outlands. Out there, dinner usually consisted of a couple of field mice – maybe a rat if they were lucky. Living in perpetual malnourishment, it was no wonder Kovu and Vitani were as small as they were._

"_Maybe it's because we don't stuff our faces like you Pride Landers do," Vitani sneered. "If we did, we'd be fat like you."_

_Kopa looked down at himself. "I'm not fat."_

_Kovu giggled._

_Kopa narrowed his eyes and pounced on the other male cub. Kovu met his attack and rolled with Kopa on the ground. They wrestled playfully for a few seconds._

"_Stop it!" Vitani snapped._

"_What?" Kopa asked. "We're just having fun."_

"_Fun?" Kovu mumbled._

"_Yeah, fun," Kopa replied. "You know – playing."_

"_What's playing?"_

"_What we were just doing," Kopa scoffed._

"_You mean sparring?"_

"_You two are idiots," Vitani hissed. She heard the rustle of grass nearby and glanced over the log. "Oh no!" she whispered._

"_What?" Kovu asked._

"_Simba's coming!" Vitani hissed._

_Kopa looked over the log and, sure enough, his father was strolling towards them._

_Kovu began to tremble. "Oh no, what are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know!" Vitani whimpered, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Why are you two so scared?" Kopa asked._

"_Because your dad is going to kill us!" Kovu wept._

_Kopa glanced between the two cubs. "What? No he's not. My dad's cool."_

"_Oh, shut up!" Vitani snapped. "Kovu, run! I'll distract him!"_

"_You guys are weird," Kopa mumbled. "Wait here." With that, he leapt over the log and hurried to his father, intercepting the king while Kovu and Vitani crouched low behind the log._

"_Hi Dad," Kopa greeted._

"_Kopa," Simba greeted with a loving smile, "there you are. What have you been up to? Staying out of trouble, I hope."_

"_Yes sir," Kopa replied._

"_Hey, Tani," Kovu whispered._

"_What?" Vitani mumbled distractedly._

"_What does 'fun' mean?"_

_Tani rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later."_

_She never did, though. It would be years before Kovu finally learned what it meant to have fun – thanks to Kiara and a crash of angry rhinos._

_Simba sniffed the air. "You have some friends nearby?" the king asked._

_Kovu almost cried out before Vitani pressed her paws over his mouth._

"_I did," Kopa confirmed, "but they went home already."_

"_Oh, all right then. Are you ready to go home too?"_

_Kopa glanced over his shoulder at the log. "Could I stay a little longer?"_

"_Okay," Simba said, leaning down and nuzzling Kopa affectionately. "I expect you back soon."_

"_I don't get it," Kovu whispered as Vitani removed her paw from his mouth. "He seems like a regular dad."_

"_How would you know?" Vitani scoffed. "We don't have a dad."_

"_I just figured a dad would be like a mom – only a boy. He's being nice to Kopa the way Mom's nice to us – _sometimes_."_

"_Of course he's being nice to Kopa. They're on the same side."_

_The king turned and walked away, glancing over his shoulder to give Kopa a wink. Once Simba was out of sight, Vitani and Kovu cautiously vacated their hiding place._

"_You helped us?" Kovu asked._

_Kopa nodded. "Sure. Why not?"_

"_But he's your dad. Why would you betray him like that?"_

_Kopa narrowed his eyes. "Betray? Why do you guys talk like we're enemies?"_

"_Because we ar…"_

_Vitani elbowed Kovu in the side, silencing him. "It's just our parents don't really get along. Your dad wouldn't like it if we – uh, hung out together."_

_Kopa frowned. "Oh, does that mean we can't play together anymore?"_

_For some _inexplicable _ reason, Vitani didn't like seeing Kopa unhappy. _"_No, we can still play together," she replied. "We just don't tell our parents." She lifted a paw, her pinky toe extended. "Deal?"_

_Kopa smiled. "Okay, deal." He intertwined his pinky with hers – the first physical contact they ever had._

"_Well," Vitani said nervously, disengaging her toe from Kopa's, "we need to go home."_

"_Will you come back soon?" Kopa asked hopefully._

_Vitani hesitated. "Uh, sure."_

_Kopa gave a roguish smile that would stay in Vitani's memories for years to come. Turning, he headed in the direction his father had taken._

_"Vitani?" Kovu mumbled, puzzled by the way his sister stared at the departing cub…_

"Vitani!" an adult Kovu shouted more loudly.

"What?" Vitani gasped, jerked out of the four-year-old memory.

"We're heading out now," Kovu explained. The lionesses were already departing for the hunt. "Don't get left behind."

"Okay," Vitani sighed, glancing once more at the small pond.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 4<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 4

Simba's procession walked an hour towards the eastern border of the Pride Lands, arriving at a very lush oasis – smaller than the one where Simba grew up with Timon and Pumbaa but still large enough to accommodate the twenty males living there. These males lounged on a series of small kopjes spread throughout a grassy clearing, which was bordered on three sides by strangle figs. A clear stream ran through Rogue Haven, a couple of kopjes forming convenient bridges over the creek. The males of Rogue Haven watched the approach of Simba's family and the Pride Rock lionesses. Several of these males left their resting spots and hurried to meet the lionesses.

"Tama!" one male with ochre colored fur, blue eyes, and a light brown mane cried excitedly, rushing forward and leaping affectionately on his wife. Tama reared up and embraced the male awkwardly, the two of them tripping over and falling to the ground. The male grunted but laughed lightheartedly.

"Careful, Tojo," Tama chuckled, nuzzling her husband tenderly. "Don't hurt yourself again."

As Tama and Tojo cuddled, six full grown bluebirds alighted around them.

"What's with the birds?" Kopa asked Simba.

"Those are their children," Simba explained.

Kopa raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"They're adopted," Nala specified.

Tojo, Tama, and their six feathered children were soon joined by another male, an older skinny fellow who Tama greeted kindly.

"That's Joe," Simba told Kopa, who was struggling to recognize the various males. "He's Tojo's father."

"And that brown one?" Kopa asked, gesturing to the dark furred male greeting Kula.

"That's Kula's husband Chumvi," Nala told him.

Kula and Chumvi pressed themselves close together and purred affectionately while a younger dark furred male with blond bangs took a seat beside them.

"That's their son," Nala continued. "His name's…"

"Afua!" Kopa shouted happily, rushing forward to meet his childhood friend. As the prince neared, he overheard the conversation between Chumvi and Kula – and smirked.

"You're cute," Chumvi cooed.

"No, you're cute," Kula said back sweetly.

"No, you're cute," Chumvi retorted in an even more cuddly voice.

Afua looked sickened as he stared at his parents. "Someone kill me," he muttered.

Kopa couldn't help laughing.

"Shut up, Kopa," Afua muttered – and then did a double-take. "Kopa?" He stared at the prince for a moment. "Holy shit, Dude, you're alive!" He leapt at Kopa and embraced him, the two youths falling over.

"Ow, my solar plexus!" Kopa grunted as Afua landed on top of him.

"Whoops, sorry," Afua exclaimed happily, stepping back. "Crap, Leo said you were back but – crap, you really are back!"

"Glad to see you too, Buddy," Kopa declared, wrapping his forelimbs around Afua's neck and ruffling his mane.

"Leo," Sarafina called joyfully as a large arrogant looking white lion with a combed back light brown mane came forward. Simba's mother-in-law met her husband and pressed herself against his chest, rubbing her cheek along his thick mane. Leo purred as he nuzzled his wife, giving Nala and Mheetu a wink.

"Hey Dad," Mheetu greeted.

"Come on over here and give us a hug!" Leo instructed his children happily. Mheetu and Nala trotted over to their father, who wrapped his burly forelimbs around both their necks and planted an obnoxiously loud kiss on each of their cheeks.

"He's still pretty showy, isn't he?" Kiara laughed.

"Uh huh," Simba sighed, not particularly fond of his boastful father-in-law.

Leo noticed Kiara and a big smile spread across his face. "There's my little princess!" he called. "Come give your Granddad some love!"

Kiara obediently went over to the brawny male, who pinched her cheek and kissed her on the nose.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you," Leo explained. "Now, where are those hoodlum brothers of yours?"

"Hi, Granddad," Asante chimed in, positioning himself beside Kiara.

"Sante!" Leo greeted excitedly, sitting on his haunches and lifting the tiny prince with his front paws. He held Asante up in the air and made flying noises while Asante spread out his forelimbs and pretended to be a bird.

"Leo, please be careful with him," Simba protested.

The older lion didn't seem to notice Simba's concern. He set Asante down and looked over at Kopa, who was still speaking with Afua. "Hey, there's my big man," Leo laughed. "Kopa, come on over here!"

Kopa glanced at his maternal grandfather and sighed. He'd already been reintroduced to the outgoing Leo when the husky lion came to visit his family at Pride Rock several weeks before. "All right," he said reluctantly, "but if you pinch my cheek again, you're a dead man!"

"No cheek pinching, you got it, Kid."

"And for the last time, stop calling me Ki…"

Once Kopa was in grabbing distance, Leo playfully wrapped a forelimb around the younger lion and rubbed his knuckled paw into Kopa's scalp. "Noogie time!"

"Your Highness," an older male greeted, approaching Simba with another youthful lion close behind. The elderly lion was a light golden fellow with a shaggy mane even thicker than Leo's or Simba's, though he was nowhere near as large as the queen's father or the king.

"Who's that?" Kopa asked after escaping the painful noogie.

"That would be Mega," Leo replied.

"I hope the journey was pleasant," Mega continued, still addressing the king. "The Rogue Pride welcomes you all."

"Rogue Pride?" Kopa mumbled.

The youth accompanying Mega glanced at Kopa and waved. "Hey, Kopa. You remember me, don't you?"

Kopa stared blankly at the other adolescent male, rubbing the tender spot on his head where Leo had given him the noogie. "Um…"

"It's Babu," the other young lion explained. Babu was a pale golden lion with jade green eyes and an extremely disheveled mane.

"Babu," Kopa said, remembering the cub he once played hide and seek with. "Right, yeah, I remember you."

Other lions and lionesses greeted each other in like manner. It appeared that half of what Mega called the _Rogue Pride_ had family at Pride Rock. The other half, however, remained in their places on the kopjes, staring unenthusiastically at the visitors. Kopa was the only one who took notice of these other males, meeting their aggressive stares warily.

"Are we all here?" Leo asked. "Fantastic! Everyone gather around and I'll tell you the story about how my great-great-grandfather battled a coalition of fifty – no, one hundred cheetahs…"

"Don't even go there," an adolescent cheetah sitting on one of the nearby kopjes warned.

"Beba to the rescue," Afua cheered.

The surrounding lions laughed merrily while Leo fumed.

The day wore on and Simba's Pride settled down with half of the Rogue Pride. The older lions gathered on the largest kopje in the clearing, Mega with his wife Sabini, Leo with Sarafina, and joined by a lone but dignified Sarabi.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my great uncle…" Leo started.

"Yes, you already have," Mega interrupted, chuckling. "For goodness sakes, Leo!"

"It's all right, Dear," Sarafina cooed, nuzzling her cheek against Leo's chest. "I love your stories."

Sarabi rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage him, Sarafina," the queen dowager sighed.

Simba, Nala, and Mheetu spent the day with Tojo and Tama, the five of them watching Asante as he played tag with Tojo's adopted bluebirds.

"Oh, they're just terrible," Tojo sighed, standing up and calling out to the six birds. "Kids, you know Asante can't fly. Stop being unfair and play on the ground with him. You listening Mbingu, Wingu, Upepo, Mvua, Jua, and Umeme."

"Yes Dad," six tiny voices guiltily responded in unison.

"How can you tell them apart?" Mheetu asked.

Tojo and Tama looked at Mheetu blankly.

"I mean, they all look the same…"

"They do not look the same," Tojo responded darkly. "They are all unique individuals."

Mheetu glanced at the six full grown birds and back at Tojo. "But they do sort of look alike…"

"Perhaps to a speciesist like you," Tama muttered.

"Speciesist!" Mheetu scoffed. "What the hell's a speciesist?"

Tojo's father approached with an antelope leg, which he placed in front of the king and queen hospitably.

"Ah," Simba chuckled, "if it isn't the Great King Joe."

Tojo's father smiled sheepishly. "Oh, you remember that, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Asante asked, momentarily distracted from his game.

"I'll tell you later, Son," Simba promised his youngest.

"Oh, really, you don't have to tell him about that," Joe protested.

"Explain something to me, Mheetu," Tojo continued frigidly, still slightly embittered by Mheetu's thoughtless words regarding the couple's feathered children, "when do you think you'll be joining us here at Rogue Haven? Surely you don't intend to continue imposing on the king and queen…"

"He's not imposing," Nala protested. "We want Mheetu at Pride Rock."

"Maybe if you apologize for the speciesist remark," Simba suggested to his brother-in-law.

"Would someone please tell me what 'speciesist' means?" Mheetu demanded.

"Kopa's Law dictates…" Tojo began.

"As you already know, I vetoed Kopa's Law many years ago," Simba reminded his ochre colored friend. "There is no legal reason why Mheetu cannot live at Pride Rock with his sister and mother – nor, for that matter, is there any reason why the males of Rogue Haven have to stay…"

"Your Majesty," Mega interrupted the king, "we are aware of this but you must understand that, here at Rogue Haven, we respect the old ways set forth by your ancestors, including the traditions of the First King."

Nearby, Babu rolled his eyes.

"Your dad sure is a stickler for tradition," Timira noted, sitting beside the green-eyed male.

"Yep," Babu sighed, heading over to where Kopa, Afua, and Beba were talking. Timira followed, glancing shyly at Kopa.

"Yeah, the ladies can't get enough of me," Afua was saying.

"You are so full of crap," Beba laughed.

"Babu!" Afua explained excitedly as the other male approached. "Dude, how'ya doin'? Is Boga with you?"

"She's coming," Babu replied. "She's just hanging out with those other lionesses. Why are you grinning like that?"

"Sorry, I'm still mentally discombobulated over here," Kopa said. "Who's Boga again?" He was finding it very difficult to keep track of all these unfamiliar names.

"She's Babu's sister," Beba explained. "Afua's got the hots for her."

"Oh, right," Kopa said. "I remember her now. She's the girl I pissed off earlier today."

"You did? How'd you do that?"

"I called her dad an idiot," Kopa replied.

"You know, Mega's my father too," Babu pointed out, narrowing his eyes at Kopa.

The prince sighed. "And it continues," he muttered.

Afua ignored the conversation around him and tried to get Boga's attention. "Boga, hey, over here! Hi!"

Babu's sister sat with another group of young females, engrossed in a very serious discussion.

"Yeah, Afua is kind of cute but, wow, is Kopa a hotty or what?" one of Boga's friends whispered.

"I don't know, that rugged thing Babu has going is a real turn on…"

"Hey!" Boga hissed. "That's my brother, you sicko!"

"I'm sorry," Kopa said a fifth time, addressing an amused Babu.

"It's fine," Babu replied, finally revealing that he wasn't as angry as he pretended. "In all honesty, my dad can be pretty thick at times – especially when it comes to _Kopa's Law_." The young lion said these last two words scathingly.

"Oh," Kopa said, confused by this sudden turn in the conversation. "You do know that I had nothing to do with that, right?"

"Of course," Babu laughed. "Kopa's Law was established ages ago."

"Hey, Boga," Afua continued to yell. "Hey!"

Boga looked over her shoulder, her eyes fiery with rage. "It's not going to happen, Afua!" she hissed, turning back to her friends.

Afua sighed, a strange smile on his face. "She totally wants me."

"Dude," Babu sighed, "come on. That's my sister."

"Hey, Timmy," Kopa said, addressing Timira. "Where's _your_ dad?"

Timira smiled sadly. "He died when I was a cub."

"Oh," Kopa mumbled. "Sorry. Your brothers?"

"Didn't have any brothers."

"Cousins?"

Timira shook her head.

"You know what?" Kopa sighed, "I'm just going to shut up for the rest of the day."

Timira chuckled. "No, it's okay, Kopa. I don't have any family out here at Rogue Haven. I just tagged along with Boga."

"So, why aren't you hanging out with her now?"

"Hey Kopa!" Boga's three companions called alluringly, a mortified Boga covering her eyes.

"No reason," Timira said, glaring at the giggly lionesses.

"Knock it off!" Boga snapped, startling the three females. "Get it through your pretty little heads; Kopa is not going to end up with any of you."

"And why not?" one of the three asked disdainfully.

"You already know why," she whispered so Kopa's group didn't hear. "The king betrothed Kopa to Timira."

The three females sighed forlornly while Boga gave Timira the thumbs up. Timira smiled appreciatively at her friend.

Babu observed the exchange between Boga and Timira and then stared at Kopa, who seemed completely oblivious to the situation. Staring one last time at Timira, who was giving Kopa an affectionate smile, Babu sighed. "Yeah, that figures," he mumbled.

"What's up with those guys?" Kopa asked.

"Huh?" Babu said, coming out of his reverie. "What guys?"

Kopa gestured to the Rogue Pride males who remained separated from the festivities, lounging on the far kopjes with various expressions of disdain.

"Oh," Babu mumbled. "Don't worry about those fellows. They're just a bunch of cranks. They're harmless."

Kopa had lived in the wilderness long enough to know how to tell whether or not someone was harmless, and those same instincts told him that these other males were anything but harmless.

* * *

><p>Back at Pride Rock, Zazu sat perched on an outcropping in the monumental kopje staring down at a nearby tree, where three female hornbills were gathered, talking lightheartedly amongst themselves. One of the females drew his attention in particular. Like others of her species, she had a large beak of varying shades of orange and light blue feathers with darker navy colored tips, though she was unique in that she also had a few purple feathers in her tail and one purple feather that curled across her forehead like a stylish bang. In demeanor, she was a very confident creature, if somewhat sporty – essentially the exact opposite of Zazu, who was often ridiculed for his contrasting characteristics of propriety and nervousness.<p>

"Binti," Zazu sighed, smiling softly at the purple speckled female. The majordomo smoothed out his feathers and puffed out his chest before flying down to the tree, alighting on a branch near the females, who didn't notice him immediately. He sucked in a stabling breath and composed himself.

"Well hello…"

Just as the greeting left his lips, the branch Zazu perched on snapped from beneath him and he plummeted clumsily to the ground below.

"Did you hear something?" Binti asked, glancing around.

"Oh my," one of the other females said, staring down at Zazu and trying not to laugh.

Zazu lay in a humiliating heap, his wing twitching slightly as he gazed up at the other hornbills.

Binti's companions giggled shamelessly but Binti flew down to see if Zazu was all right. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping Zazu up.

The majordomo stood awkwardly, his feathers dirty and disheveled. He stared mutely at Binti for several minutes, making the female uncomfortable. "Uh…"

"I'm going to assume you're okay," Binti decided. "Try and be a little more careful. Okay, Zazu?"

Zazu watched Binti fly back up to the tree and join her friends, the three females taking wing and heading away from Pride Rock.

"She knows my name," Zazu said dreamily.

"That was pathetic," Timon said from nearby.

Zazu tensed. "Oh no, not those two!" he gasped. He turned about and, sure enough, there was Timon and Pumbaa several feet away.

"Oh, that's so cute," Pumbaa laughed. "Zazu and Binti, sitting in a tree…"

"Not now, Pumbaa," Timon declared, clamping a small hand over the warthog's mouth. "This is serious business."

"I don't have time for this," Zazu declared, brushing the dirt from his wings.

"Buddy, you need to make time for this," Timon said, placing an arm around Zazu's shoulders. "You see, me and Pumbaa are the masters of romance."

"That's right," Pumbaa agreed. "We got Kiara and Kovu together…"

"That was Rafiki," Zazu disagreed.

"And Simba and Nala were our little handiwork as well," Timon added.

"Although, we were actually trying to break them up at the time," Pumbaa pointed out.

"Exactly," Timon declared. "If we can bring two metaphorical lovebirds together by trying to _squash_ their romance, think of what we could do for some actual_lovebirds_ if we actually tried to_nurture _the romance."

"What do you say, Zazu?" Pumbaa asked.

Zazu glanced from the meerkat to the warthog and sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 5<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 5

"I apologize for…" Mheetu started, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I apologize for what I said. It was thoughtless and disrespectful."

The six bluebirds stared up at Mheetu blankly.

"Thank you, Mheetu," Tama said. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"What is he talking about?" Wingu whispered.

Mvua shrugged. "Don't really care, to be honest."

"What do you guys say?" Tojo asked the bluebirds.

Jua looked at his adopted father. "We don't know what's going on."

"Is this a lion thing?" Mbingu asked.

"Let's just humor them," Upepo suggested. "You know lions are overly sensitive."

Umeme, the only girl in their clutch, fluttered up to Mheetu's shoulder and gave the lion a little peck on the cheek. "It's okay, Mheetu," she said sweetly. "We forgive you."

"Seriously, what are we forgiving?" Wingu insisted. "I don't feel comfortable deciding anything without all the facts."

"How old are these birds?" Kopa asked Simba. "If they were hatched when you and Tojo were kids, doesn't that make them close to your age?"

"If we're done here, I really need to get going," Jua informed everyone. "I got to pick up my kids from flying lessons."

"Did that answer your question?" Simba asked, grinning at Kopa.

"It was nice seeing you, Dad," Upepo said, flying onto Tojo's head and patting the lion's nose. "This was a great family reunion."

"Now remember what I told you," Mbingu said to Asante. "The trick to any sport is knowing your own limits and having fun."

Asante nodded. "Got it."

"Can I go now?" Mvua sighed.

"You got kids you need to pick up too?" Kopa asked.

Mvua shook his head. "No, I'm just bored."

Umeme flew to Tama's shoulder so she could hug the lioness around the neck. "Love you, Mom. We'll see you real soon."

Having said their farewells, the bluebirds took flight and disappeared past the trees.

Mheetu, standing awkwardly in the center of the crowd of lions, stared vacantly into space. "That was bizarre," he stated.

It was also time for Simba's family and the lionesses to return to Pride Rock. Simba was the last to depart, addressing Mega before he left. "I wish you would reconsider my offer, Mega," the king sighed. "I respect that you wish to honor my ancestor's traditions but I don't think this is what the First King wished for when he established Kopa's Law."

The older lion smiled. "We can't really know that for sure."

Simba rolled his eyes. "Mega, you're a wise lion. You're smart enough to know that this tradition is outdated. Tell me the real reason why you refuse to let these males come to Pride Rock and live with their families."

For a split second, Mega glanced out the corner of his eye towards the far end of the clearing. The king picked up on the older lion's signal and discreetly followed Mega's gaze to the less than welcoming males of Rogue Haven.

"It's complicated," Mega whispered. "I have no proof to back this up but – I suspect some of the lions in Rogue Haven would do more harm than good if allowed at Pride Rock. I fear for your safety, Your Majesty."

Simba frowned. "You shouldn't have kept this from me, Mega."

"I didn't wish to trouble you with unfounded suspicions." Mega looked towards the other males of his group, who were saying their tearful farewells to their wives, daughters, and sisters. "I would also like to see these families reunited but – not until I'm sure it is in the best interest of the kingdom."

Simba nodded. "Very well. Keep an ear out for me. If there is a threat among – what did you call this group?"

"The Rogue Pride," Mega stated.

Simba chuckled. "That's pretty catchy. If you see or hear anything to support your suspicions, send word immediately."

Mega bowed his head respectfully.

With that, Simba turned about and followed in the tracks of the departing lionesses. He'd walked about twenty feet when Kopa came up beside him.

"That didn't sound good," the prince whispered.

Simba gave his son a bewildered frown. "You were listening? How?"

"I'm a sneaky bastard," Kopa replied, grinning that same roguish smile of his.

Simba sighed. "Let's keep this between us," he advised the prince.

Kopa nodded. "You think this is anything like the whole Outlander fiasco?"

Simba shrugged. "Could be. Could be something worse. Could be nothing at all."

Kopa smirked. "Since when has it ever been _nothing at all_ with our family?"

* * *

><p>Along the path home, Kopa noticed a creek speckled with rocks – <em>stepping stones<em>, Kopa realized, as another fragment of memory from his childhood surfaced. He saw himself as a cub, balancing on the rocks and scrutinizing the surface of the water closely…

"_I see one," Kopa declared._

"_Get it," Vitani instructed, sitting on the edge of the creek._

_The prince lashed at the water and managed to claw a small fish, which flew out of the water towards Vitani. The female cub caught the fish between her front paws. __Laughing, Kopa hurried over to where Vitani was starting to eat the fish. __It was getting dark. As the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, stars began to appear overhead._

"_Do you think your mom's worried about you?" Kopa asked._

"_Nah," Vitani replied._

"_But it's getting dark."_

_Vitani wiped her mouth and nudged what was left of the fish to Kopa, who began to eat his share. "My mom knows I can take care of myself."_

_Kopa finished the fish and tossed the fish bones into the creek. Burping, he rolled onto his back and started looking at the stars. "What do you see?" he asked Vitani, pointing towards the sky._

_Vitani looked up and shrugged. "Stars," she said simply._

"_Well, yeah, obviously but what do the stars look like?"_

_Vitani looked up. "They look like stars?"_

_Kopa gave Vitani a perturbed glare. "Just lie down," he said._

_Vitani rolled onto her back so that she lay beside Kopa._

"_Now, you see those stars there," Kopa pointed to a number of stars on their right. "See the way they're clustered together to make a shape. That shape looks like a bird to me."_

_Vitani frowned._

"_You try."_

_Vitani sighed and looked around. "Over there," she said, pointing to their left. "That sort of looks like – a four-legged animal."_

"_Uh, can you be more specific?"_

_Vitani narrowed her eyes, trying to discern the shape. "This is stupid," she said, rolling onto her belly. "What's the point of this game?"_

_Kopa remained on his back. "To look at things in a different way."_

"_That doesn't make any sense. There's only one way to look at things."_

_Kopa rolled his eyes. "That's boring."_

_As the night wore on, crickets began to accumulate in the grass in larger numbers, and Kopa satisfied himself with some pouncing practice._

"_Why do you do that?" Vitani sighed._

"_So I can learn to hunt," Kopa replied, releasing a grasshopper he'd just caught._

"_No, I get that. I mean, why do you catch those bugs and then release them. Why not just kill them?"_

"_Because I'm not hungry right now," Kopa replied._

_Vitani blanched. "What?"_

"_I only kill them if I'm going to eat them," Kopa replied._

"_You eat grasshoppers!" Vitani scoffed._

"_Sometimes," Kopa replied._

"_Gross," she muttered._

"_Why would I kill them otherwise?" Kopa asked._

"_Because that's what the strong do. They kill the weak."_

_Kopa narrowed his eyes. "That's stupid. You have to have a reason to kill something. If you just killed things for fun…"_

"_It's not like it would make a difference out here," Vitani replied. "You have so much food in the Pride Lands…"_

"_Yeah, because we're not wasteful."_

_Off in the distance, the two cubs heard a lion's roar._

"_That's my dad," Kopa said. "He wants me to come home."_

_Vitani shrugged._

_Kopa frowned. "Hey, Tani, do you like playing with me?"_

"_Why would I keep coming out here if I didn't like playing with you?" Vitani scoffed._

"_Well, you don't really act like you want to be here."_

_Vitani thought for a moment. "That's just how I am. Sorry if I'm not all bubbly and happy-go-lucky like those brainless girls you're used to. If I say I like you, then I like you, all right? Why do I have to smile and grin every second of the day?"_

_Kopa stared at Vitani. "You like me?"_

_Vitani blanched. "I didn't say that!"_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_No, I said I liked _playing_ with you."_

"_No, you said you liked _me_."_

_Vitani sat frozen in place, her eyes wide in mortification._

_Kopa looked down at his paws. "It's okay, because – I like you too."_

_Before Vitani could process this admission, Kopa turned and ran home. Left to herself, Vitani looked towards the Outlands…_

Four years later, an adult Vitani found herself replaying this memory in her head as she and Kovu waited for the return of Simba and his caravan from Rogue Haven. They sat on the uppermost peak of Pride Rock, staring towards the eastern edge of the Pride Lands. Vitani glanced at her brother, whose scar was almost completely faded. If anyone would understand what she was going through, it would be Kovu.

"I've been in love with Kopa since we were children," she finally admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Kovu said.

"What should I do?"

"Hang out, I suppose. Go on a date with him," these suggestions were made mostly in jest. "I don't know."

"Be serious," Vitani snapped. "You know what I did to him. When he remembers…"

"Vitani, I don't know what to tell you. Best thing I can think of is to just avoid Kopa until all his memories come back and see how he reacts. One thing I do know, he'd have to be an idiot to think you were responsible for what happened four years ago."

"I am responsible for what happened," Vitani insisted.

"No, Mother was responsible. She was responsible for everything – us growing up in the Outlands, Kopa growing up in the wilderness, Nuka dying, even her own miserable death was her own damn fault."

Vitani regarded Kovu tenderly. "Do you hate her?"

Kovu sighed. "I wish I did. Hating her would make it so much easier."

Vitani nodded.

They continued to watch until Simba's caravan came into view.

"You should go greet them," Vitani told Kovu. "Say hi to Kiara for me."

"Should I say anything to Kopa?"

Vitani shook her head. "Like you said, better to avoid him and wait to see how he reacts when his memories come back."

Kovu nodded and left his sister's side. As Vitani watched, she was able to discern Kopa in the crowd of returning lions. The golden male was looking about as if trying to find someone. He appeared to give up after a few minutes and followed the other Pride Landers into the den.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kopa got up before the other lions and checked around the den to see if Vitani had come home. She hadn't. He hurried outside and checked all around Pride Rock but she was nowhere to be found. He wondered if she was off on another one of her patrols. Deciding that he was going to talk to Vitani no matter what, he left the kopje and began tracking her scent. Following Vitani's trail, Kopa had to admit that he was impressed with the lioness' meticulous patrol route. Her trail led through every major territory within three miles of Pride Rock. Unfortunately, this meant Kopa spent a good deal of the morning looking for the elusive female. Eventually, the trail led him back to Pride Rock, the sun already well above the horizon by the time he returned.<p>

"It would have been faster if I just waited for her here," Kopa growled irritably, turning a corner as he walked around Pride Rock.

Vitani also came around the corner, heading in the opposite direction, and the two lions collided awkwardly.

"Tani!" Kopa yelped in surprise.

The lioness paused and stared at Kopa, who took a step back and opened his mouth to speak – no sound came out.

Vitani stealthily leapt to the side and hurried past Kopa, who gazed after the lioness with his mouth ajar.

"Looks like you could use some schooling in the romance department as well," Timon pointed out.

Kopa groaned before turning to Timon and Pumbaa, who had apparently seen the whole embarrassing encounter.

"We can help," Pumbaa offered.

Kopa stared at the two of them for a moment and rolled his eyes. "I know I'm going to regret this," he sighed.

Timon and Pumbaa decided to split up, having two jobs to complete before lunchtime. Based on size, Timon decided that Pumbaa should deal with Kopa's romantic problems while Timon assisted Zazu.

"Now listen closely," Timon instructed Zazu. "Ladies want a guy who ignores them so you should totally blow off this chick Binky…"

"Binti," Zazu corrected.

"Whatever. The more you pretend she doesn't exist, the more it will drive her crazy."

"You mean, play hard to get?" Zazu asked.

"Hey, that's pretty catchy. 'Play hard to get.' We should copyright that before someone else does."

On the other side of Pride Rock, Pumbaa gave slightly different advice. "Give her lots of flowers and chocolates and – do you think they sell jewelry in the Pride Lands. I haven't seen any shopping malls around."

"I'm sure they have plans to install one in the near future," Kopa replied sarcastically. "Pumbaa, I don't think Vitani is the flower type."

"All girls are the flower type."

Zazu tried ignoring Binti but she didn't notice, seeing as Zazu never actually spoke to her in the first place.

Kopa picked up a flower in his teeth and hurried over to Vitani with it, but the petals flew off as he ran. Vitani stared at him as he glared at the unadorned flower in his mouth and turned tail.

"Okay," Timon said, pacing back and forth. "So, that didn't really make a whole lot of sense. Let's augment our tactics. Don't ignore her. Criticize her! Chicks are always falling for guys who make them feel inadequate."

"Tell her that she's pretty and smart and has beautiful eyes," Pumbaa instructed.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Zazu!" Binti roared, "You are the most insensitive bastard I've ever met. Never speak to me again or you'll be sorry!" With those baleful words, Binti flapped her wings and departed.

Kopa approached Vitani from behind and blurted her name awkwardly, startling the lioness. "You have really – sharp claws."

Pumbaa cocked his head. "I guess that's a nice compliment if you're a lion," he mused, watching from behind a tree.

Vitani regarded Kopa uncomprehendingly.

Kopa paused. "…Which means, you must be a really good hunter."

Pumbaa had a rare moment of genius. "Hey, Kopa," he called as discreetly as he could, "ask her to go hunting with you."

"Why is the pig telling you to ask me to go hunting?" Vitani asked.

Pumbaa screeched. "The pig has been compromised," Pumbaa cried. "Abort! Abort!"

"Pumbaa!" Kopa shouted. "I got this!" He turned back to Vitani and gulped. "Vitani – let's go hunting. Sound good?"

Vitani glanced from Kopa to Pumbaa and back. "Is that an order?"

Kopa thought about it for a moment. "Uh – yes?"

Pumbaa made several signals in the negative but the prince didn't notice.

"As you wish, my prince," Vitani replied, standing up and walking ahead of Kopa towards the antelope territories.

"I can't believe that worked," Kopa scoffed. "I should order chicks around more often. Thanks Pumbaa."

Pumbaa watched the two lions head off, side by side. Then the warthog proceeded to faint.

"Okay," Timon said, "so ignoring her didn't work and neither did criticizing her. Which leaves only one option; you have to order her around…"

"Enough!" Zazu shouted. "You are a complete imbecile and I was out of my mind to think you knew anything about romance." With that declaration, Zazu flew away.

"Dude, come on. This one is gold. It totally worked for Kopa!"

Later that evening, after they'd finished eating the kill they brought down together, Kopa and Vitani rested on a hill several yards away from Pride Rock.

"I've never seen a lion hunt as well as you – or a lioness, for that matter," Vitani admitted.

"Well, I had to master the skill of hunting with only one partner," Kopa replied, lying on his back and patting his full stomach. He stared up at Vitani. "So, now that I got your attention, you think you could explain some things to me?"

Vitani felt a twinge of panic.

"We were friends, right? From what I can remember – and believe me, that's not a whole lot at this point – from what I remember, we were really good friends, even with what was going on between our parents and the feud."

Vitani looked away. "We shouldn't have been friends."

"Why? The stuff going on between our parents had nothing to do with us."

"We betrayed our families," Vitani said.

"Jeez, would you stop being so dramatic. We were kids, we were having fun. We didn't do anything wrong!"

Vitani glanced at Kopa and lowered her head. "When we thought you died – when we thought my mother killed you…"

Kopa rolled onto his side so he could look at Vitani more closely.

"I really missed you," Vitani admitted.

Kopa lowered his gaze. "But, afterward, you still tried to help your mom kill my family."

"I had a responsibility to my family," Vitani replied. "Zira was my mother. What would you have done?"

Kopa shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I do know what I should have done – had I been in the same situation – tell our parents to go screw themselves."

Vitani laughed. "I wish I had done that."

Kopa nervously traced a circle in the dirt with his claw. "Do you think I could go with you on your morning patrol tomorrow?"

Vitani thought about it. "If you'd like. I'll wake you up before I head out."

"It's a date," Kopa said before he could stop himself. "I mean, not like a _date_-date. Just an outing – two friends on a nice stroll. Nothing weird or anything like…"

Vitani leaned over and licked Kopa's cheek. "See you then," she whispered, turning around and heading off.

Kopa flopped on his back, smiling dreamily up at the stars.

"Oh, and Kopa…"

Kopa sat up once more to see Vitani looking back at him over her shoulder.

"If you ever order me around again, I'll rip your throat out." This was said with the sweetest voice Kopa had ever heard – which terrified him more than if she'd said it with her customary bitterness.

Kopa stared expressionlessly at Vitani and she continued on. He shrugged and returned to staring at the stars. "Still a good day," he decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 6<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 6

Throughout the following week, Kopa and Vitani were inseparable – and, naturally, this had most of the pride talking. No one mentioned anything to the king or queen, due to the fact that Simba had not reacted well when Kiara and Kovu first started courting one another nearly half a year previously. It was uncertain how the king would feel if he learned that his son had an eye for an ex-Outlander lioness – let alone Kovu's own sister!

"This is so wrong," Boga muttered angrily, sitting next to Timira outside Pride Rock.

"It's not as if Kopa has to marry me," Timira replied sadly.

"Yes he does!" Boga snapped. "Damn male, thinking he can just walk out on his responsibilities…"

"He doesn't even remember the engagement, Boga."

"You can still beat that Outlander hussy!"

"She's not a hussy," Timira sighed.

"Why are you so calm? You're the one getting two-timed!"

"It's not that simple and you know it," Timira snapped. "We were children when our parents had us betrothed. A lot has changed since then. He's changed…"

"Are you saying you don't care?"

"Of course I care! The whole thing is tearing me up inside! Just let me deal with this in my own way!"

Boga was taken back by Timira's outburst. The dark furred female hurried away from her friend, absentmindedly joining the gathering group of lionesses who would be going out for the hunt that day. Too late, she realized that Kopa and Vitani were also among the hunting party.

"Evening, Ladies," Sabini greeted, acting as the hunting party's leader that day. "We have a very special treat. Our future king has asked to join us today on the hunt. We'll be going to the wildebeest territory. I want you all to form groups of three."

Timira instinctively tried to move away from Kopa and Vitani but, as if cursed, the other lionesses quickly formed their groups. Timira was the last lioness without a team while Kopa and Vitani's group was short one member.

"Timira, you go ahead and join Kopa and Vitani's team," Sabini suggested, unaware of the situation between the three of them.

"Hey Timmy," Kopa greeted. He was still completely oblivious of Timira's dilemma.

"Hi Kopa," Timira responded halfheartedly.

Four teams of three – totaling eleven lionesses and one lion – departed that day for the hunt. Once they arrived at the wildebeest territory, they located a lone group of twenty wildebeest – significantly smaller than the herd that trampled the previous king to death nearly a decade ago in the gorge. Two teams were sent downwind of the wildebeest herd; Kopa's group was one. The other two groups went upwind, where they would startle the wildebeest and chase them towards the two groups stationed downwind, who would catch the unsuspecting prey as they came.

Kopa's group waited for nearly fifteen minutes, crouched low in the grass. Kopa yawned loudly.

"You're going to give away our position," Vitani said.

"This area is too easy," Kopa muttered. "You want some real excitement? We should take the party up to the buffalo territory."

"Buffalo?" Vitani scoffed. "You'd get killed up there…"

"Not if you avoid the bulls. The cows, though, they're nice. Not too easy but not too hard…"

"I know what you mean," Timira chimed in awkwardly. "But that's not the only nice hunting spot. There's good hunting near the…"

Vitani whispered something in Kopa's ear. The prince closed his eyes and listened, a smirk forming on his lips. He chuckled when Vitani finished.

"Are you two listening to me?" Timira asked, feeling her cheeks warm up.

"What?" Kopa mumbled. "Oh, sorry, Timmy. Sort of a private joke…"

"Just pay attention," Timira scolded. "The prey should be on its way any minute. And stop calling me Timmy!"

Kopa looked startled. "Sorry. I just remember calling you Timmy when we were cubs…"

"Well, we're not cubs anymore, are we?" Timira snapped, her voice sounding harsher than she wanted.

Vitani, who sat between Kopa and Timira, looked from one to the other. She gave Kopa a sharp gaze, as if accusing him of doing something to put Timira in a fowl mood. Kopa held up his paws and shrugged his shoulders, indicating he had no idea why Timira was so angry.

The subtle vibrations of hooves against the earth drew the attention of the three lions to the approaching beasts. The lionesses soon realized that Kopa was a far superior hunter than any of them, taking down a full-grown male wildebeest with ease in the first strike.

Several yards off, Kovu and Kiara watched the spectacle.

"Wow," Kiara breathed, impressed by her brother's natural ability.

"You see what your brother does?" Kovu pointed out. "How he moves – the fluidity…"

Kiara nodded.

"You think you're ready to try?"

Kiara nodded once more, smiling.

The hunting party decided they needed a second kill to adequately feed the whole pride that day, so they welcomed the arrival of Kovu and Kiara, who took the places of the two lionesses assigned with dragging Kopa's kill back to Pride Rock. Kiara was initially placed in a group with Tama and Kovu.

"Hey Kiara," Timira whispered, approaching Kopa's sister.

"Hi Timira," Kiara greeted.

"Can you do me a favor and switch groups with me?"

Kiara glanced at Kopa and Vitani. "Sure, I suppose. Is there something wrong?"

Timira glanced at Kopa and sighed. "Nothing, really. Just could use a change of scenery."

"Oh," Kiara mumbled, recognizing the look on Timira's face.

A few minutes later, Kopa, Kiara, and Vitani took positions in another hiding place. "Keep your wits about you," Vitani whispered. "They'll be more prepared this time – and they'll probably put up more of a fight."

Kopa grinned eagerly.

"Kopa, is something wrong with Timira?" Kiara asked.

"What?" Kopa mumbled distractedly. "I don't know. She's kind of grumpy, I guess, but I don't know why?"

"Don't you?" Kiara asked, not aware of what was happening between Kopa and Vitani.

"Can we discuss What's-Her-Name's issues later?" Vitani hissed. "They're coming!"

Sure enough, the wildebeest group from before, now nineteen instead of twenty, came stampeding towards them. The three companions burst from their hiding place in the tall grass. Vitani and Kopa shared a glance and began threatening away the larger and more dangerous wildebeest with roars so as to clear a path for Kiara to face down one of the female wildebeest. The princess hesitated for a brief second before her instincts kicked in and she leapt up and bit into the throat of the wildebeest Kopa and Vitani had singled out for her.

Several moments later, the hunting party applauded Kiara on her first big kill. Up until that point, Kovu had regulated Kiara to small game until he was sure she could handle something of a wildebeest's caliber. Kopa was particularly congratulatory, placing a forelimb lovingly around his sister's neck.

Timira's ferocious roar startled the group. The hunters glanced over to where the dark furred lioness stood, her fiery golden eyes directed on a creature approaching from the east. The hunting party gathered around Timira and narrowed their eyes on the animal making its way into the Pride Lands.

"It's a lion," Kovu stated.

"No shit," Kopa replied. "Anyone we know?"

"No," Timira hissed. "I've never seen him before."

Kopa pointed to three of the lionesses in the hunting party. "You three, return to Pride Rock and bring my father."

"Yes, Your Majesty," one of the three said before they took off running.

"Don't call me that!" Kopa yelled after them. "I'm not king yet!"

The approaching lion had paused upon hearing Timira's threatening roar. Nearly twenty minutes passed in which the stranger paced apprehensively in a circle before bolstering its courage to continue its trek.

"You don't think he's here to challenge Simba, do you?" Kula whispered.

"If he is, he's in for an unpleasant surprise," Kovu mumbled. "This pride is protected by four full-grown males."

Simba, Nala, Mheetu, and a throng of lionesses, which included Boga, arrived just before the strange male reached the hunting party. Boga hurried to join Timira, the two of them forgetting their earlier argument. Timon and Pumbaa also accompanied the crowd of lions, keeping to the back where they would be safe from the stranger. Simba positioned himself between his son and son-in-law while Mheetu stood a few paces back, the four males standing between the females of their pride and the stranger.

The lion didn't slow upon seeing the four male lions of the pride. He was a dark brown fellow with a black mane, shaggy chin, bushy gray eyebrows, and pale blue eyes. He was near the same age as Simba and, by the standards of the lionesses, not an unattractive specimen.

"Hubba-hubba," Boga said alluringly.

Kopa snorted with laughter. "Thanks, Boga. We needed that."

A moment later, the outsider stood five yards from the pride. He regarded the four males unemotionally and bowed his head. As he looked up, his claws dug underhandedly into the ground, as if he were readying himself for a fight. Kopa was the only Pride Lander to notice this, his perceptive gaze narrowing at the stranger. Years of battling other rogues in the jungle for territory and scraps had fine-tuned the prince's ability to read even the shrewdest mannerisms of other lions. Mheetu would have noticed the same subtle extension of Adui's claws if he hadn't been standing behind the other three males.

"I am Adui," the stranger announced, addressing Simba. "Am I to presume that you are the king of this land?"

"Yes, I am the Lion King of the Pride Lands," Simba confirmed authoritatively. "What brings you to my kingdom?"

Once again, Kopa keenly observed what many of his companions didn't. Upon learning which lion was the king, Adui's lip drew up slightly, flashing the tip of a fang before he composed himself and continued to address Simba. Kopa protectively took a step closer to his father.

"I once came to this land many years ago," Adui explained, "but was driven off by the king who ruled at that time – a lion named Scar. I take it you are the one who dethroned this tyrant?"

"I am," Simba said, casting a quick glance to Kovu, who did well in hiding his emotions regarding the mention of his stepfather.

"You have my undying admiration, My Liege," Adui declared, though his expression and tone didn't show any such veneration. "I'd only recently learned of Scar's displacement. The reason for my arrival is to retrieve something that Scar took from me."

Simba's eyes narrowed. "Tell us, what was it that Scar took from you?"

Adui regarded the pride before focusing on the king. "Scar stole my wife…"

Kopa glanced over his shoulder at Vitani, whose eyes had widened. Likewise, Simba turned to Kovu, who focused on the stranger more intensely.

"Her name is Zira," Adui specified.

Startled outbursts erupted among the pride as they began to understand who Adui really was.

"I am also here for my son Nuka," Adui continued, "and the children my wife carried in her womb when last I saw her."

"Holy shit," Kopa muttered.

Vitani pushed her way through the pride to face Adui. Kovu also approached the male.

"Are you telling the truth?" Vitani asked Adui.

"Tani, wait a minute," Kovu cautioned.

Adui regarded the two young lions and nodded. "What I say is true?"

Vitani felt her eyes fill with tears. "I don't believe it," she choked.

Adui narrowed his eyes at Kovu and Vitani. "Who are you?"

Kovu cleared his throat. "My name is Kovu, husband of the king's daughter. This is my sister, Vitani."

Adui bowed his head to Kovu.

"We're Zira's children," Vitani explained.

Adui's eyes widened. "You're…"

"If you're telling the truth, that means – you're our father…"

"Oh gross!" Boga gasped.

Kovu and Vitani glanced at Boga for a second, confused and insulted, before they turned back to the male who'd identified himself as Zira's first mate.

"Way to ruin a moment, Boga," Kopa sighed.

* * *

><p>Once introductions were established, Kovu and Vitani took Adui and walked with him several yards away where they could talk privately. The lions of Simba's Pride ate from the wildebeest caught earlier that day, waiting while Kovu and Vitani told Adui what had transpired since his last visit to the Pride Lands.<p>

"I got to say," Kopa sighed, sitting between his father and uncle, "I am getting so sick of this soap opera bull shit!"

Simba and Mheetu shared an amused glance.

Timon and Pumbaa were fishing ants out of an anthill for their midday meal. "I think this might do Kovu and Tani some good," Pumbaa noted. "They need a parental figure around."

"Unless that parental figure is anything like Zira," Nala sighed.

"We don't know that Adui's like Zira," Mheetu protested. Having also been driven from the Pride Lands during Scar's reign, Mheetu felt sympathy for Adui

"Time will tell," Simba replied.

"He seems all right to me," Mheetu insisted.

"I don't know," Kopa mumbled. "He rubs me the wrong way."

"So did Kovu when you first met," Kiara reminded her brother.

"That's because Kovu tried to kill me when we first met," Kopa clarified.

"Well, what did this new guy do to get under your skin?" Mheetu asked.

Kopa frowned at his uncle. "You didn't see from where you were standing. Adui was getting ready to attack us."

Simba looked confused. "I didn't get that impression at all."

"No offense Dad, but you haven't fought as many opponents as I have. I can pick up on hostility much more easily than you can."

Simba narrowed his eyes at Kopa. "That so? Picking up on any hostility from _me_ right now?"

Kopa glanced at his father and gulped.

"Adui was just confronted by a whole pride of lions," Mheetu pointed out. "Of course he would be on the offensive."

Kopa sighed. "Yeah, I guess you have a point," he conceded. He looked at Simba and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that crack on your combat experience."

Simba rolled his eyes and nuzzled Kopa's cheek.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Mheetu asked.

"Take what?" Kiara replied.

"Zira and Nuka's deaths…"

Suddenly, Adui let out a despairing roar and took several steps away from Kovu and Vitani.

"Looks like he's taking it pretty well," Timon noted with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Adui sobbed uncontrollably, a paw pressed to his heart. "Nuka!" Adui wept. "My son!"<p>

Kovu and Vitani kept their distance.

Adui shook his head. "Zira, why?" he gasped.

Hesitantly, Vitani began to approach the grieving lion. Kovu motioned for her to stop but she ignored her brother. She came up beside Adui and pressed herself against his side, letting him lean some of his weight against her.

"Please tell me it's not true," Adui wept.

"I'm sorry," Vitani said gently. "It's true, Nuka and Mother are gone."

Adui moaned.

Kovu lowered his head. "Come to Pride Rock with us," he said.

Adui looked over his shoulder at Kovu.

"I'm sure Simba will consent if we ask him," Kovu continued. "You're our father, our family – so, you are also the king's family."

Adui looked away. "No, I can't bear it," he protested.

"Please," Vitani begged.

Adui shook his head vehemently. "I can't! I can't stand the thought – of being where Scar laid with her…" Adui was overcome once more.

Vitani looked to her brother imploringly. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>"I know this is asking a lot," Simba said once he'd explained the situation to Mega.<p>

Kopa remained by his father's side, looking over at Adui every so often.

"Of course Adui can stay with us," Mega replied. "That is what Rogue Haven was established for."

The king smiled. "Thank you. This means the world to Kovu and Vitani. After all they've been through – they need their father."

Adui watched wearily as the king spoke with the leader of the Rogue Pride. He was unaware of this group when he first came to the Pride Lands all those years ago.

"You'll be safe here," Vitani said. "Kovu and I will come and visit everyday. We have so much time to make up for."

The dark lion nodded weakly.

"We're glad to finally know you," Kovu told Adui.

Adui regarded the young male who was apparently his son. "What did Zira tell you – about me?"

Kovu hesitated. "She never spoke of you," he replied.

Adui lowered his head. "And Nuka?"

"He didn't say anything either," Vitani admitted. "He almost did a few times but I think – he missed you too much – so it was hard for him to talk about you."

Adui nodded.

Mega gave the king a bow and then walked over to Adui. The elderly lion granted the newcomer a tender smile. "You are very much welcome here, Adui. I am sorry for the pain you've suffered and I hope the Rogue Pride can be of some comfort to you."

Adui nodded resignedly, turning to his children. "We will talk more," he said. "Tomorrow?"

Kovu and Vitani nodded and slowly walked towards the king and his attendants. As Simba's entourage began to leave, Kopa glanced back and shared a look with Adui. Gazing into the newcomer's eyes, the prince felt a shiver run up his spine. Adui's eyes had shifted from grief-stricken to the intense and vacant gaze of a predator. Kopa returned Adui's fixed stare with his own warning look before continuing on with his family.

Adui watched as the group departed, not looking away until they were out of sight. Following Mega into the clearing of kopjes, Adui was shown to an unoccupied dais where he could sleep that night. He climbed up onto the rock and curled into a tormented ball, watching as the other males drifted off to sleep. He was not blessed with such rest, for as the night grew darker, his heart grew colder. Zira and Nuka were gone. The hope he'd carried for years had shattered and there was nothing left – except hate.

Rising from his kopje, Adui left the clearing where the Rogue Pride slept and wandered to a private field of yellowed grass, where he released his anger and roared furiously at the stars.

Although far from the clearing of Rogue Haven, it seemed as if Adui's madness took on an ethereal power that summoned ten of the Rogue Pride lions. As each of them awoke, their eyes briefly took on an unnatural red glow. Lured by the dark magnetism of Adui's invoking roars, they left Rogue Haven and, without any directions, silently made their way to the hill where Adui cursed the heavens. These same males were the ones Kopa had regarded with wariness not a week earlier. Mega, Leo, Joe, Chumvi, Tojo, Afua, Babu, and a few others continued to sleep, their hearts untroubled by the otherworldly darkness that infected their peers.

Soon, the ten malcontented males of Rogue Haven were gathered on the grassy hill where Adui thundered. They watched curiously, their hearts quickening with the infectious rage. After a moment, Adui calmed himself and turned to the gathered lions.

"It's an injustice," Adui said to the gathered males, his voice empty of all emotion. "The king lives in his precious castle of granite while you are forced to settle for a few measly piles of rock."

One of the males stepped forward, his eyes veiled with resentment. "The king forces us to live out here – far from his precious females," he explained. "We're nothing more than second-class citizens of his imaginary utopia."

"And no one has risen against him?" Adui murmured. "Have you no bravery?"

"Easy for you to speak of bravery," another male spat. "You haven't seen their power. The Pride Rock lions outnumber us – and they're all seasoned warriors."

"So am I," Adui declared. "If you ask it of me, I will instruct you – train you. Under my guidance, you will be able to face a Pride Rock aristocrat in battle and come out victorious." Adui met the gaze of each dissident, his aberrant charisma overpowering their simple minds. "This pathetic state of yours must end. It is time for action because you have been wronged, my comrades! It's time for the king to hear the charges you bring against him! What do you say?"

What started as suppressed bitterness degenerated into full outrage and wrath as the ten lions shouted their agreement. Slowly a chant formed and the ten lions bellowed it over and over in unison. "Teach us! Lead us!"

"I will teach you!" Adui proclaimed. "I will lead you! I will stand by you because you have been wronged!"

"And you?" another of the Rogue Haven males asked. "How has the king wronged you?"

Adui's eyes darkened. "The king murdered my wife and child," he declared, "but not before his uncle seduced and corrupted them."

The gathered lions appeared startled by this revelation. They'd resented Simba and his family for making them and their ancestors live outside of Pride Rock but none of them had ever suspected the king or his predecessors of something so monstrous.

"It must end," Adui told them. "No longer can that corrupted household be allowed to rule our lives and destroy our families!" Adui's voice grew deathly quiet. "Their time has come."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 7<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 7

"Ever since that new guy showed up, the others have been following him around like a bunch of lost kittens," Afua told Kopa as the two lions lounged near the bank of Zulu Falls, several yards downstream of the waterfall, which cast a soothing mist into the air. Beba was preoccupied with fishing.

"By others, you mean your antisocial roommates? The ones who gave my family the stink eye at the last visit?"

"Yeah," Afua said. "Hey, has Boga asked about me by any chance?"

"Afua, focus for a minute," Kopa instructed. "Has Adui or any of these other lions at Rogue Haven done anything or gone anywhere that seemed – I don't know, out of place or suspicious?"

Afua shrugged. "Don't know."

"Anything at all," Kopa insisted. "The smallest bit of odd behavior…"

"Dude, I'm telling you, I haven't noticed anything. Never really hung out with those guys. They're all a bunch of dicks. That's it."

Beba carried over a fish from the river and sat down by the lions. "It has been a little uninviting at Rogue Haven the last few days," the cheetah noted before biting into his catch.

"Uninviting?" Kopa asked. "How exactly?"

Beba shrugged, swallowing his first mouthful of fish. "Don't really know how to explain it. Those other lions have just been – a little more antisocial lately. Truthfully, they've always sort of creeped me out."

Kopa pondered this. "Do they ever…"

"Good day, my fine fellow cats!" Leo boomed from his perch on a rock at the top of the waterfall.

All three adolescents groaned under their breath.

Leo stealthily made his way to the bottom of the waterfall, leaping from ledge to ledge until he landed on the lower bank. "What are you three up to?"

"Nothing, really," Beba replied. "Just hanging out."

Leo came up to Kopa and ruffled his grandson's mane with his paw. "How are things with the ladies, Kid?"

"Hi Gramps," Kopa sighed.

"May I join you?" the white lion suggested. "I can regale you with the tale of my great-great-uncle and his adventure with the rabid elephants of Grass Walls…"

"You know," Kopa said, quickly rising up from the ground, "we were actually going to take a little hunting expedition."

"We were?" Afua asked, earning an elbow in the chest from Beba. "Right, we were, weren't we? Boy, we should probably get going."

"Sorry, Gramps," Kopa said. "Maybe you can tell us that story some other time."

"Very well," Leo said, his smile unaffected. "So, what game shall we pursue?"

The three youths tensed.

"We?" Beba said. "You mean – like, the _four_ of us?"

"Of course," Leo declared grandly. "Do not worry, Beba, we wouldn't exclude you. Cheetahs are small but their speed is certainly an asset in the hunt."

"That's not what he meant," Afua stated.

"Are you boys in the mood for impala?" Leo continued, speaking over Afua. "Spry jumpers, those fellows. Or how about eland? Larger game for more of a challenge."

Afua and Beba looked to Kopa desperately.

"Actually," Kopa began hesitantly, "we were thinking – buffalo?"

Afua and Beba's eyes bugged out.

Leo regarded Kopa in amazement. "My word," the old lion scoffed, "you three are quite adventurous, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kopa said, smiling self-assuredly. "I mean, if there's no chance of broken bones, it's hardly any fun."

Afua and Beba made frantic gestures behind Leo's back instructing Kopa to stop.

For a moment, Leo appeared like he was about to back down, and Kopa's arrogant smile broadened.

"All right," Leo said confidently, catching Kopa off guard. "Let's go!"

"Huh?" Kopa grunted, his expression melting.

"To the buffalo territory, my good men," Leo declared, taking the lead and heading away from the river, "and off to adventure!"

The three younger cats didn't follow immediately.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Afua hissed.

"No fun unless there's a chance of broken bones?" Beba whispered. "Are you crazy? Those buffalo will kick our asses!"

"It was a bluff," Kopa explained. "I didn't think he would actually go for it."

"Well, he called your bluff," Afua pointed out. "So go tell him it's not happening."

"I can't," Kopa protested, "if he finds out we were trying to ditch him, it'll hurt his feelings."

"Right, because getting trampled by Cape buffalo is so much better than having your feelings hurt," Beba scoffed sarcastically.

"No one will get trampled," Kopa sighed. "We'll just avoid the bulls."

"But he's so annoying," Afua groaned.

"Look, I know he can get a little carried away sometimes but he's not all that bad…"

"Dude, you don't live with him!"

"He's my grandpa, all right! There are times when I want to tie his mouth shut but I still care about the old guy."

"Risking his life to hunt buffalo doesn't seem like a great way to show you care," Beba pointed out.

"We'll just hunt one of the calves. They're easy enough." With that, Kopa stormed off after Leo. Afua and Beba reluctantly followed.

"This is not going to end well," the cheetah mumbled.

* * *

><p>Adui walked with his son and daughter near the top of a great hill that overlooked the Pride Lands, Kovu and Vitani on either side of him.<p>

"How did you meet our mother?" Vitani asked.

"When I first came to the Pride Lands, I tried scavenging for food in an Elephant Graveyard. I was looking to see if there were any freshly dead elephants but all I found were bones. Then, I noticed the scent of hyenas. I followed their trail to Pride Rock, thinking I could eat one of the loners…"

"Eat a hyena?" Kovu chuckled.

"Why not?" Adui replied, giving Kovu a playful grin. "They've got meat, same as any other animal."

"I guess, it just sounds so – unappetizing."

"I have to admit, hyenas are a little gamier than what I was used to."

"Then what happened?" Vitani asked.

Adui sighed. "Well, their clan was larger than I expected. Got myself into pretty bad trouble. The hyenas came close to tearing me apart but then Zira arrived and scared them off. The rest was history."

"What made you fall in love with her?" Vitani continued.

"Tani," Kovu warned.

"No," Adui said consolingly to Kovu, "it's a fair question. I know your mother may not have seemed like the most delightful person at times but – in the beginning, she was very loving and kind…"

Kovu and Vitani found this extremely hard to visualize.

Adui gazed out on the kingdom and his eyes were drawn to a yawning gorge. "What's that?"

Vitani looked to where Adui pointed. "Mufasa's Gorge," she replied.

"Mufasa?"

"Mufasa was Simba's father - and the king before Scar," Kovu explained. "Scar murdered him in that gorge."

"I see."

"Once a year, the queen dowager goes into the gorge to pay her respects to her late husband."

Adui smiled ominously but Kovu and Vitani didn't notice. "When does this usually happen?"

"According to Rafiki, the ninth anniversary of his death is in three days," Vitani said.

"Anniversary?" Adui asked, looking confused.

"It's a word the shaman uses," Kovu explained. "Rafiki says that the stars are constantly realigning themselves and that you can pinpoint the end of a year when the stars settle in the exact same arrangement they did the previous year."

"Why doesn't he just measure the year by the dry and rainy seasons like the rest of us?" Adui asked.

"That's what I said," Vitani scoffed.

"Anyways," Kovu continued, "Sarabi will probably pay her respects in three days."

Adui returned to gazing on the site of Mufasa's death. "The royal family has suffered many tragedies," Adui mused, "although much of their troubles, and the tribulations that fall upon their kingdom, seems to come about because of crimes committed by their own kin. Makes one wonder if there's something wrong with that household."

"It's not as if the whole family is like that," Kovu protested. "I've come to know them all very well and I promise Scar was the exception."

"Forgive me," Adui said hastily. "Those were unkind words. I know you and the princess are close."

"The princess and I are married," Kovu specified awkwardly.

"Yes, of course," Adui replied. "How forgetful of me."

Vitani bit her lip. "Can I ask you something?"

Adui regarded his daughter and smiled. "Of course, ask me anything."

Vitani wasn't sure how to proceed with this inquiry. "Why did our mother choose Scar? I just don't understand how she could have hurt you like that."

Adui pondered this question. "Scar was king," Adui replied. "In your mother's eyes, he was obviously the better choice."

"But she chose you first?" Vitani pointed out.

"No, she didn't – not really. I believe she may have loved Scar all her life but when I met your mother, Scar had his sights set on another lioness."

"Who?" Kovu asked.

Adui regarded his son coyly. "The current queen."

"Nala!" the young lion scoffed.

Adui nodded. "Zira knew this and it broke her heart. I tried to be there for her but, despite the years we spent together and the son we raised, I don't think I ever could have measured up to her first love. Then Nala fled the Pride Lands – I imagine the very night Scar proposed to her – and the king began searching for an alternative queen. Zira was still pregnant with you when Scar asked for her paw – and sent his hyenas after me."

"And she didn't defend you?" Vitani mumbled.

Adui stared towards Mufasa's Gorge, his eyes shadowed with regret. "No, she did not."

* * *

><p>Afua and Beba were stationed downwind while Kopa and Leo snuck to the other side of the herd. From that location, they would force the buffalo to run towards Afua and Beba's hiding spot. That way, Kopa thought, Leo would be out of the herd's path and Afua and Beba could safely take down one of the young. Kopa crouched low in the tall grass, his attention focused on the buffalo herd.<p>

"This is just like the time my father defeated three full grown buffalo…" Leo whispered.

"Wow, don't even think about it," Kopa cautioned. "We're going for one of the smaller ones."

"That is hardly a challenge for a pair of fine hunters like us," Leo protested. "Look there. You see that bull?"

"Gramps, no lion is stupid enough to take on a bull that size."

"My father…"

"No, damn it" Kopa said, growing impatient with Leo. "I don't care if your dad took down three…"

"Five," Leo corrected, despite having actually said three before.

"Five, ten, a hundred buffalo – it's all crap!" Kopa snapped, finally losing his patience. "No one believes any of your stories, okay? Just drop it!"

Leo regarded Kopa coldly. "No one believes in my ancestors' exploits?"

"That's right," Kopa hissed.

Leo regarded Kopa for a moment and then began inching forward towards the bull.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kopa gasped.

"I'll show you the worthiness of my ancestry," Leo growled.

Kopa leapt forward and tried to grasp Leo's tail but the old burly lion charged forward out of his grasp, running full speed at the impressive bull. This buffalo was the largest member of his herd. In fact, he was a descendant of the feared Boma, a Cape buffalo whose herd was responsible for giving Scar his signature mark. Kopa was frozen with horror as his maternal grandfather leapt onto the back of the startled bull, digging his claws into the enormous bovine's shoulders. The cows nearby cried out in terror and fled, leaving their horned companion to face the lion alone.

"Now that I have your attention," Leo growled, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Leo, son of the Great Buffalo Slayer! You should know the one who will vanquish you!"

The buffalo was not impressed and bucked up and down. Leo's claws slipped from the bull's skin and he stumbled off the buffalo's back. "Oh, you are a stubborn opponent," the arrogant lion chuckled. "Very well, you only prolong the inevitable…"

"Run you idiot!" Kopa roared.

The bull turned around and tried to strike Leo with its horn. The boastful cat stylishly avoided the deadly horn and ran circles around the bull, which was becoming angrier by the second. Leo swiped at its legs with his claws, catching the bull a few times and disorienting it.

For just a moment, Kopa wondered if perhaps his grandfather could take down the buffalo.

Leo swiped at the bull's back legs hard enough to trip it over. The old brawny lion slid to a stop and puffed out his chest. "Ha ha ha, your time has come!" Leo chanted.

Seeing the haughty grin on the lion's face, the buffalo's chest swelled with fury and it leapt to its feet, headbutting Leo in the nose. The surprised lion spun backwards into the dirt.

"No!" Kopa shouted, standing from his hiding place.

Leo stumbled to his feet, disoriented by the blow. The bull charged at him and Leo glanced over his shoulder just as the bull struck him a near deadly hit with one of its horns, the sharp tip miraculously missing it's mark. The impact sent the lion flying through the air and crashing bodily into the ground.

"Gramps!" Kopa roared despairingly.

Leo lay face-down in the dirt, his legs spread-eagled in an almost comical manner – at least it would have been comical if not for the possibility that he was dead. This possibility grew into a probability as the seconds passed and Leo remained unmoving.

The buffalo regarded the limp form at its feet and snorted angrily. Rearing up, the buffalo prepared to trample the seemingly lifeless lion.

Kopa dashed between his defeated grandfather and the bull preparing to finish him off. "Get away from him!" Kopa roared.

The bull backed up a moment, startled by the new arrival. Then, it's reddening eyes narrowed on Kopa and it began to charge.

Kopa shot a quick glance at his grandfather before turning a furious glare back at the bull. He pinpointed the exact trajectory he would need to launch himself. Concluding his calculation in a fraction of a second, he leapt up and chomped down hard on the bull's neck, severing its spinal cord with his fangs.

Boma's descendant dropped dead to the ground, Kopa dodging its falling body and rushing back to Leo. He paused, his eyes filling with tears. Cautiously, he nuzzled Leo's mane.

A semi-conscious moan escaped the white lion and Kopa sighed in relief. "Gramps, you're alive!"

Leo pushed himself off his face, spitting out dirt. He wiped his cheeks clean with the back of his foreleg and regarded the lifeless buffalo. "You killed it?"

Kopa nodded, pressing himself against Leo's chest. The older lion glanced from his grandson to the buffalo and back, his face filling with shame as he gently patted Kopa's shoulder.

Kopa disengaged from his grandfather's embrace and his eyes filled with rage. "You reckless old fool!" he roared.

Leo winced at the insult but did not respond, his eyes directed to the ground as if he were a cub being scolded by its mother.

"You almost got yourself killed!" Kopa continued. "Do you know what that would have done to this family? What it would have done to Grandma, Mom, or Uncle Mheetu – what it would have done to me?"

Leo nodded. "Forgive me," the old lion whispered.

Kopa took a moment to calm down before he spoke again. "I shouldn't have brought you out here," the prince acknowledged.

"I shouldn't have agreed to go with you," Leo said.

Taking a deep breath, Kopa met Leo's gaze. "Why did you act so reckless – taking on a full grown bull?"

"To prove you wrong," the white lion replied. "To show I was from a line of great lions – like your father. But you were right. They're all false."

Kopa shook his head in confusion. "What's false?"

"The stories," Leo sighed. "None of them were true. There are no heroes or warriors in my family. My ancestors were nothing but cowards, petty scavengers, and inconsequential nobodies. Even my father…" Leo smiled ruefully. "'The Great Buffalo Slayer.' He got gored in the leg by a mother buffalo defending her calf and then died when the wound got infected. Some heroic end, eh?"

Kopa sighed sympathetically.

"But I wanted you to believe I was a great lion – just like your dad – and Mufasa." Leo sighed deeply at the mention of Kopa's other grandfather. "Mufasa – he was my best friend but I was so jealous of him and his family."

"I – I know you and Mufasa knew each other but – I didn't know you were best friends."

"He was _my_ best friend but I don't think I was a very good friend to him." Leo didn't speak for a moment, his eyes glued to the pebbles at his feet. "I didn't want you to know…"

"Didn't want me to know what?" Kopa asked when Leo trailed off.

Leo's eyes filled with tears. "I was the one who was watching you the day you fell in the Zuberi River."

Kopa was taken aback.

"I offered to take you out playing. I told your parents I would watch over you and keep you safe, but you managed to get ahead of me. When I caught up, you were with a little female cub…"

"Vitani?" Kopa mumbled.

"I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me but I felt something strike the back of my head and everything went black. When I woke up, it was too late. You were already lost…"

Kopa breathed in slowly.

"There's no hiding it now, is there?" Leo said, his voice small. "I'm a worthless addition to this family. When my best friend was being murdered by his brother, I was off lounging in Rogue Haven. When his son, my daughter's betrothed, was being driven from his rightful place on the throne, where was I? Rogue Haven. And when my own son was driven from the Pride Lands, where was I? The one time I was there to do some good…" Leo's voice cracked and he wept. "I failed you…"

Kopa pulled Leo into another embrace, burying his chin into the old lion's shoulder. Leo wrapped his paws around Kopa and shook gently with each sob.

"You know what my dad says?"

"What?" Leo whimpered.

"You can't run from your past. You can only learn from it."

Leo sighed and gave Kopa a warm nuzzle before disengaging from their embrace.

"It's not a very comforting saying but it's better than nothing," Kopa conceded.

Leo chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Here's what we're going to do," Kopa declared. "We're going to take this awesome kill home so the pride can feast like never before, you're going to stop telling those wild stories, and we won't mention this conversation to anyone. Deal?"

"And what do we say when they ask us about the hunt today?"

Kopa shrugged. "That we took down the buffalo together." The prince suddenly looked ill. "Dad's gonna freak when he finds out we took on a full-grown bull."

Leo smiled warmly. "I may not have any antecedents to be proud of but at least I can truthfully say how proud I am of my descendants."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 8<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 8

Rafiki sat in his hovel of a baobab tree, grinding leaves into a medicinal powder with a stone while singing eccentrically to himself. "Asante sana. Squash banana. Wiwi nugu. Mi mi apana."

A soft breeze rustled the branches above his head and the monkey closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "Back again, I see."

The breeze wafted through his shaggy white mane and he set his mortar and pestle aside. "Yes, you have Rafiki's attention," he laughed, sticking a finger in his ear to clean it out. "Speak up, Mufasa."

The branches swayed with the wind as the ghostly king tried to commune with the shaman.

Rafiki sighed. "It is no use, my friend. The connection is too weak this night." Rising from his seat, Rafiki took up a bowl of red powder he used for his artwork. "Here, use this," he instructed, tossing the powder into the air.

The wind caught the red puff and blew it onto a wall, forming a hazy image.

Rafiki came up to the portent and scratched his chin thoughtfully as he tried to decipher it. "Lions," he mumbled. "Many lions. Is this the pride?"

In the hazy image of Mufasa's message, Rafiki could identify nearly forty lions. His eyes widened when he realized that every lion in the image was pierced with a line that resembled a lightning bolt.

"What does this mean?" Rafiki gasped. "Mufasa, reveal more!"

But it was too late. Mufasa's ghost had been drawn back to the otherworld.

* * *

><p>Zazu listened intensely to the three younger animals as they tried to correct the seemingly irrevocable damage done to Zazu's potential relationship with Binti. They sat in a circle under the cool shade of an umbrella tree.<p>

"Look, the first thing you need to know is that women are attracted to guys who are _confident_," explained Iggy, a lizard and childhood friend of the king. "If the guy is at ease, then the girl is at ease and she'll be more receptive."

"That's right," Tesma agreed. Tesma was a slightly overweight female meerkat and the best friend of Iggy.

Zazu nodded. "So, I need to be confident – _and_ be rude to her?"

"No!" All three animals shouted.

Bhati, a female bat-eared fox, approached Zazu and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. Zazu didn't really trust Bhati very much because there was a rumor she once had her sights set on his job as majordomo. "Now, this is from the mouth of a real lady, so listen closely. To win a girl's heart, you need to unite confidence and propriety. When you talk to her, get up close like this," Bhati moved closer to Zazu, "but not so close that you suffocate her. See how much space I'm keeping between you and me? You go beyond this point and she's likely to kick you in the gonads."

Zazu whimpered.

"Jeez, enough Bhati," Tesma instructed, "you're going to give the poor guy a heart attack." She shooed the bat-eared fox away and came up to Zazu, gripping the hornbill's beak to gain his full attention. "For the success of any relationship, you must always remember one thing; never EVER listen to what Timon says!"

Zazu nodded quickly, frightened by the sheer intensity of the meerkat's voice. "I take it you have some history with Timon?"

Tesma shivered as if she were remembering something traumatic. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, returning to her place beside Iggy and Bhati.

"Do you really think I still have a chance?" Zazu asked. "I said a lot of things to her – really awful things."

"I'm sure they couldn't have been that bad," Bhati protested.

Zazu hunched over in embarrassment.

"Or maybe they can," Bhati corrected herself hesitantly, approaching Zazu and motioning for him to lean closer. "Just – whisper some of them to me." She turned her head and Zazu leaned his beak close to her enormous ear.

As Zazu spoke, Iggy and Tesma struggled to hear what he told the bat-eared fox, though they couldn't make out what he said.

Zazu finished and waited for Bhati to respond. The bat-eared fox stood frozen, her eyes wide. "Wow," she said in an ominous tone, "this is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

* * *

><p>The lions of Pride Rock lounged about the kopje in a foul mood, depressed because the prey animals had been especially skittish and elusive the last few days. This would be their third night without supper. It was well known that lions could survive several days without eating and still remain relatively healthy – it just wasn't an especially enjoyable pastime for the large carnivores.<p>

Simba and Nala rested on a stone platform near the base of Pride Rock, trying to nap through their hunger. A delicious aroma filled Simba's nostrils and he jerked his head up, growling instinctively.

Timon and Pumbaa, whose combined scent had been the source of the appetizing smell, screeched at Simba's unexpected reaction to their arrival.

Simba sighed. "Sorry, Guys," he said. "I thought you were food."

Timon giggled nervously. "Oh, is that all?"

"It might be a good idea if you two left Pride Rock for a few days," the king suggested, "just until the lionesses are filled up again. Don't want them getting any ideas about you two."

Nala was the next meat eater to jerk her head up, eyes blazing and throat rumbling hungrily.

"We're not food!" Timon and Pumbaa squealed in unison, hiding behind Simba.

"No, out there!" Nala said, looking off into the distance. "Don't you smell it?"

Simba rose and sniffed the air. His wife was correct. There was an intoxicating scent in the wind.

"It's Kopa," one of the lionesses shouted excitedly. "And he's got food!"

An ecstatic cheer erupted from the pride.

"That's my boy," Simba chuckled under his breath.

"It looks like – a buffalo," another lioness said.

Simba's smile evaporated. "Kopa," he sighed in exasperation. "I told him I didn't want him hunting in the buffalo territory."

"I'm sure he was careful," Nala consoled her husband.

Simba rolled his eyes. "As long as he stayed away from those damn bulls. Those things are lethal."

About a hundred yards off, Kopa, Leo, Afua, and Beba struggled together to drag the dead bull towards Pride Rock.

"Your dad is going to freak when he finds out you hunted a bull," Beba said awkwardly, his teeth clamped on the skin of the buffalo.

"What happened to just going after the smaller ones?" Afua asked. His speech was similarly impeded.

"It's a long story," Kopa replied around the mouthful of buffalo in his clenched teeth. He winked at Leo.

When they were about fifty yards from Pride Rock, nearly the entire pride ran out to meet them, including Mheetu, Kovu, and Kiara – these three didn't seem as excited as the lionesses. Kopa noticed that his father and mother were absent from the eager crowd.

"Hey," Kopa greeted his sister after dropping his section of the buffalo. "Pretty nice catch, eh?"

"That's not just a buffalo," Kiara said, her eyes wide.

"That's a full grown bull!" Kovu scoffed.

Mheetu regarded Kopa and shook his head.

"What?" Kopa said defensively.

"Better take a good long look at that prize, Chaka, because I don't think you'll live to see it much longer," Mheetu responded.

"Kopa!" Somehow, from fifty yards away, Simba's furious voice had carried all the way from Pride Rock.

Kopa took a deep breath. "Crap," he sighed.

"I guess it's time for us to face the music," Leo replied.

"Dad?" Mheetu scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I was part of this nonsense too."

"Well," Kovu said solemnly, "I'll be praying for you." He paused a beat. "Bye," he said quickly as he rushed past Kopa to get at the buffalo, which the lionesses had already begun to eat.

"Thanks for the support," Kopa called after Kovu sarcastically. "Come on, Gramps. Let's get this over with."

About a minute later, Kopa and Leo arrived at the base of Pride Rock where Simba and Nala waited, but they weren't alone. Rafiki was also there, speaking with the king. As Kopa came closer, he had a sense of déjà vu and a new memory resurfaced…

_Simba, Nala, and Rafiki stood at the base of Pride Rock much as they did in the present. Kopa kept out of sight because grown-ups always talked about cool stuff when kids weren't around._

_"And you're sure Kopa hasn't been approached by anyone?" the monkey asked the king and queen. "No new friends?"_

_"I'm pretty sure Kopa would have mentioned if he had a new friend," Simba assured the monkey._

_"New friend?" Kopa mumbled. "Does he mean Vitani?"_

_The aged baboon touched his chin speculatively. He gripped his staff firmly and gravely looked the king in the eye. "Your Highness, you must heed my words. The prince must not be allowed to leave Pride Rock alone – nor should the princess. She has begun to walk, has she not?"_

_Nala nodded. "Yes, though she can hardly go that far at this point."_

_"It matters not. Please say you'll listen to this advice and see to it that Kopa and Kiara are accompanied by a protector whenever they leave the kopje."_

_Kopa didn't like seeing Rafiki like this. Normally, the old shaman was happy and making weird jokes that Kopa never understood but today he seemed very serious and spoke very simply – what's worse, he almost looked scared._

_"Rafiki, I don't understand." Simba said. "What's this all about?"_

_"If only Rafiki could tell you," the shaman sighed, "but, truthfully, Rafiki is ignorant of the facts himself. But you must heed these words. There is a threat looming over your son – over both your children." For once, Rafiki referred to himself in the first person. "I can feel it in my bones!" The shaman beat his chest once for emphasis._

_Simba took a deep breath and nodded. "We will do as you advise," the king said…_

"Kopa!" Simba shouted, drawing the young lion out of his daydream and back to the present.

"Simba, try to stay calm," Nala said evenly.

Simba took a settling breath before he began. "We spent nearly four years thinking you were dead," Simba said irately, "and you're home less than six months before you decide to risk your life all over again?"

Kopa hung his head.

"How could you be so reckless?"

There was a pause and Kopa cleared his throat nervously. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened but I didn't plan on getting into it with the behemoth over there. We were just going for one of the calves – maybe a cow. The whole thing with the bull just sort of happened."

Simba shook his head, his eyes filled with disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Kopa repeated lamely. "I should have been more careful."

"No," Leo interrupted, "it wasn't Kopa's fault."

Kopa glanced at his grandfather. "What are you doing?" the prince whispered. "We agreed not to tell him."

Leo smiled at Kopa. "It was sweet of you to try and take some of the heat for me but I'm not going to let you get in trouble for my stupidity."

"Father, what are you talking about?" Nala demanded.

Leo sighed. "I'm the one who went after the bull – after Kopa told me not to. I put myself – and your son in danger. In the end, Kopa saved my life."

Simba regarded his father-in-law in bewilderment before turning to his son. "Kopa, why didn't you just tell us this in the first place?"

"Because he wanted to cover for me," Leo answered.

"Kopa," Nala said, her seemingly calm voice laced with rage, "could you leave us for a minute. I would like to have a word with your grandfather – alone."

Kopa hesitated.

"It's okay," Leo said, smiling at Kopa. "I'll live – I think."

Rafiki watched the exchange with an amused expression. He walked over to Kopa and patted the youth's shoulder, signaling for him to leave his grandfather and parents to their discussion.

"Son," Simba called, "we're still going to have a conversation regarding your choice of hunting spots."

Kopa looked up at Simba sheepishly. "Yes Father."

Once they were out of earshot, Kopa took a seat on his haunches beneath a tree and breathed a deep sigh. Rafiki took a seat on a large root beside him.

"Rafiki, I had another memory flash just now," Kopa informed his father's advisor. "When I was a kid, you told my parents not to let me leave Pride Rock on my own. Why?"

The monkey sighed. "Rafiki received a warning," he replied.

"From who?"

Rafiki pointed up towards the sky. Sunset was quickly approaching and stars were beginning to appear.

Kopa rolled his eyes. "You mean the Great Kings?"

Rafiki nodded, his face turning serious. "When you were a cub, your grandfather's spirit warned us that you and Kiara were in danger – and that the threat came from the Outlands. This is also why Rafiki comes to Pride Rock this night. Mufasa is sending signs once more – only this time, it is not just you that is in danger. It is the entire kingdom."

Kopa smirked and shook his head. "Right, because you can talk to dead people," the prince scoffed sarcastically.

"Why do you doubt?" Rafiki asked, regarding Kopa mildly. "Your sister found you on nothing more than a dream. Mufasa sent her straight to you and you tell Rafiki it was a figment of Kiara's imagination?"

Kopa sighed. "What did Mufasa say this time?"

"Nothing that Rafiki could hear. The connection to the great kings is not always there. When the natural flow of the kingdom is disrupted, the connection becomes weak. The voices of the Great Kings were silenced during Scar's reign – Rafiki could only hear them when he left the Pride Lands. The connection also ceased when the Pride Landers and Outlanders met in battle. And now, the connection diminishes once more. There is a new darkness somewhere in the Pride Lands."

"So, what you're saying is that the Great Kings take a hike whenever we need them the most," Kopa chuckled, still not believing in the existence of ancestral guardians.

"The Great Kings do not _take hikes_," Rafiki protested indignantly. "They strive always to guide us but to do so they must cross from one world to the next. The dead are not omnipotent. They are governed by the rules of the cosmos the same as us. Even if it is only for brief moments, and even if they are unseen during those moments, we should respect them their tenacity and their undying love for the living when they dare cross the barrier into our world to assist us."

Kopa regarded the monkey hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insulted your beliefs," Kopa said.

Rafiki shrugged. "Rafiki was not insulted."

Kopa frowned. "Really? Cause you sure seemed angry."

Rafiki smiled and gave Kopa a wink.

"Did you tell my dad about - uh, what Mufasa told you – or didn't tell you?"

Rafiki nodded. "Your infraction with the buffalo was not the only fuel for your father's anger."

"So, he knows there's a threat – but he doesn't know where the threat's coming from?"

Rafiki nodded.

Kopa looked towards the east – towards Rogue Haven. "I think I might have an idea."

* * *

><p>Bhati, Tesma, and Iggy watched as Zazu flew up to a branch in an umbrella tree with a flower in his beak. He slowly positioned himself next to Binti.<p>

Tesma covered her eyes. "Oh, I can't watch," she said frantically. "Tell me what's happening."

Binti turned her back on Zazu, wings folded indignantly.

"Well, she's not killing him," Iggy reported. "That's a good sign, right?"

"Don't jinx it," Bhati cautioned.

Zazu began to hold out the flower.

"No," Bhati snapped under her breath. "Don't offer the flower yet! Say the speech first!"

Zazu appeared to remember something and hid the flower behind his back before Binti noticed. He looked as if he were clearing his throat before reciting an apologetic speech that Bhati had taught him.

"What did you tell him to say?" Iggy asked, unable to hear what Zazu was saying.

"That, my fine gentlemen, is a timed honored secret among us ladies."

"I am a lady!" Tesma protested.

Bhati glanced at Tesma in confusion. "You are?"

"You told Zazu the speech," Iggy pointed out.

"Yes, because getting him and Binti back together is all part of my master plan."

Iggy and Tesma gave each other a worried glance. "Master plan?" Iggy asked.

Bhati rubbed her paws together and gave her companions a sinister grin. "Once the little hornbill and his girlfriend have settled down, he will invariably have no more time for his duties. The king shall either fire him or he will retire. Then, who do you think will be there to take up the responsibilities of majordomo?"

The lizard and meerkat regarded Bhati sardonically. "Only you could turn something as innocent as matchmaking and use it as a tool for climbing the social ladder," Tesma muttered.

"You're such a megalomaniac," Iggy added.

Zazu appeared to have concluded his speech and he handed Binti the flower. The female hornbill regarded the flower she held in her wing with a frown. Hesitantly, she nodded as if agreeing to something Zazu had said and flew off, leaving an amazed Zazu in the tree.

"Success!" Bhati declared.

"But she left without him," Iggy protested.

"She nodded, which means she agreed to go on a date with him."

"Wait, what date?" Tesma said.

"The one he asked her out on in his speech," Bhati explained in exasperation. "Will you two please try and keep up?"

"We don't know what the speech was!" Iggy yelled in frustration.

* * *

><p>The pride saved Kopa, Simba, and Nala a share of the buffalo, which they finished off fairly quickly. Their bellies full, the lions of Pride Rock sprawled out in the grass under the stars. Asante ran up to Kopa elatedly.<p>

"Hey Kopa, look at this!" Asante gestured to his head. A small line of brown fur was forming on the cub's head like a tiny mohawk.

"Hey, it looks like someone's mane is finally coming in," Kopa declared, ruffling his little brother's head playfully. "Way to go, Squirt."

Asante laughed and hurried to Simba. "Look Dad. Do you think it's going to be red like yours?"

Leo, Afua, and Beba prepared to leave.

"It was good seeing you all," Nala told them. "I hope you got some buffalo."

"No but that's all right," Leo replied. It appeared he and Nala had settled things during their talk, though Kopa couldn't help noticing how fatigued Leo had appeared after the conversation with his daughter. "We're eating just fine over in Rogue Haven."

"Really?" Kopa asked. "You haven't had any trouble with the prey animals?"

Afua shook his head. "Actually, hunting has been really good for us – better than usual, ever since Adui took over leading the hunts."

"Adui?" Kopa mumbled, standing up. "Hey, could I talk with you guys for a minute?"

"Sure, Kid," Leo replied.

"Could you come too, Dad?" Kopa said, gesturing for Simba to join them. They walked several yards from the pride so they could have some privacy. Beba also joined them.

"Afua, you remember we were talking earlier today about those other lions at Rogue Haven?"

Afua sighed. "Really, you're still on that?"

"You said they've been following Adui around. Are they the ones who usually go hunting with him?"

Afua shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

"How long has Adui been leading them on hunts?"

"They started the day after Adui arrived." Afua counted backwards in his head. "Three days."

Kopa turned to Simba. "That's how long ago the herd animals started acting strange."

"What's this all about?" Leo asked.

Simba regarded his son before answering. "Mega told us he suspects there is dissension in the Rogue Pride."

Leo shook his head. "He must be mistaken. The Rogue Pride has lived together for generations. The rest of us would have picked up on something like that."

"You sure?" Kopa asked. "I sensed a lot of animosity from those lions. And now the herds are terrified because of their hunts."

"You don't know for sure it's because of Adui's hunting party," Afua pointed out.

"I think I agree with Kopa," Beba mumbled. "The timing does match up."

"That doesn't prove anything," Afua replied calmly, turning his attention back to Kopa. "This is a pretty serious accusation, especially considering your dating Adui's daughter."

Simba gave Kopa a wild look at this revelation.

"That's a whole different discussion," Kopa told his father before the king could say anything. "You guys have to admit that it's a bit suspicious that the other animals started freaking out when Adui arrived."

"If you're so suspicious, why not ask your girlfriend about it, or Kovu?" Afua suggested. "Those two spend all their time with Adui."

Kopa hesitated.

Simba answered for his son. "We don't want to trouble Kovu or Vitani until we've confirmed our suspicions. It's possible our worries are unfounded and, if that's the case, we don't want to ruin their relationship with their father."

"Well, you can trust us when we tell you that there is nothing to fear from the Rogue Pride," Leo said reassuringly, placing a comforting paw on Kopa's shoulder.

Kopa sighed. "Just promise us you'll at least keep an eye out. Don't turn your backs on those other males."

"Okay," Afua laughed. "Gosh, you royals really do worry a lot."

Leo pulled Kopa into a quick embrace. "Don't worry, Kid. We'll watch our backs."

With those parting words, Leo and Afua left the king and prince to make their way back to Rogue Haven.

"Beba, do us a favor," Kopa said to the cheetah. "Try asking around the herds and see if you can figure out what's making them so restless."

Beba cocked an eyebrow. "You guys do realize I'm a carnivore too, right? Why would the herbivores tell me anything?"

"Please," Kopa insisted.

The cheetah sighed. "Fine, I'll give it a shot." With that, Beba bounded off to the cheetah territory.

"So, you and Vitani…" Simba began.

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation?" Kopa moaned.

"Yes, we are," Simba sternly replied. "You and Vitani – is it serious?"

Kopa looked at his father. "Yeah, it is."

"Do you love her?"

Kopa paused. "Yes."

Simba nodded. "Does she love you?"

Kopa shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Simba nuzzled his son's mane. "If she does, then you have my blessing," the king explained. Granting Kopa a loving smile, Simba turned to rejoin the pride.

"What about the Rogue Pride?" Kopa insisted.

Simba paused. "There's nothing we can do about it at the moment."

"We could gather the whole pride and go confront those other lions," Kopa suggested. "With our allies at Rogue Haven, we'd outnumber them three to one. There shouldn't be any problem if they have nothing to hide…"

"Or, we'll end up creating a problem when there was none to begin with," Simba countered, turning to face Kopa once more. "The feud with the Outlanders almost destroyed this pride. If we instigate the Rogue Pride, we may end up plunging our family and friends in another war."

Kopa lowered his head. "You're right, of course," the youth said. "I just can't stand waiting like this…"

Simba walked back to Kopa and gently pulled his son against his chest, purring tenderly. "I know. I feel the same way but, as a king, you can't rush blindly into action. You have to remain objective and not be ruled by your desires or emotions. The hatred I once held for the Outsiders led me to believe that Kovu was my enemy but he wasn't. As powerful as such feelings are, they can be false."

Pressing his cheek against Simba's heart, Kopa felt his worries diminish. No matter how old he grew, he would always feel soothed by his father's loving embrace. "I believe in you, Dad," the prince said, "and I hope you're right – but if you aren't, I'll make sure nothing hurts you or this family."

Simba smiled. "This family will protect you as well, my son."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 9<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 9

For the animals, the length of a day is easy enough to measure; it is merely the amount of time that passes between two sunrises. Likewise, the animals can identify the passage of a month through the moon cycle. And determining the progress of a year is observed through the passage of the dry season and rainy season. An anniversary, however, is not a concept that all animals understand or appreciate. In fact, the lions of Pride Rock were ignorant of such an idea until Rafiki came to the Pride Lands. Rafiki was unique among the animals in his ability to pinpoint the exact progress of the constellations, mentally recording the precise position of the stars on a particular day and recognizing that same configuration the following year. This was how he could determine the approaching anniversary of the day Mufasa left this world, which he informed Sarabi of each year at the queen dowager's request.

Sarabi prepared for the journey to Mufasa's Gorge, where she would pay homage to her husband. Rafiki would join her, as he did each year. So did Sarafina and Leo, who worried that the king's mother was growing too old to make the excursion on her own. Sarabi was the oldest lion in the Pride Lands, Mega a close second. Asante also asked to come with his three grandparents. Sarabi thought it would be good for Asante to pay his respects to Mufasa and Simba consented.

Simba had accompanied his mother on previous anniversaries and wanted to go with her this year as well. Unfortunately, his kingly duties occupied his time that day, for the crisis with the herds continued even after Kopa's defeat of the bull.

"If you wait until tomorrow, I can go with you," Simba explained. "I should be there with you."

"Do not worry about me," Sarabi chuckled, nuzzling Simba tenderly. "Leo and Sarafina will watch out for me."

"So will I?" Asante declared, earning loving chuckles from the surrounding lions.

"And I'll make sure Leo doesn't offend any more buffalo," Sarafina offered, shooting Leo a frigid glare. He'd apparently received a tongue lashing from his wife similar to the one he earned from Nala.

"Still cross with me, I see," Leo laughed sheepishly.

Simba sighed. "Very well. Be safe, Mother, and give Father my love."

As the three aged lions and lion cub departed with the wiry old monkey, Simba turned to Kopa, Kovu, and Mheetu.

"Well, we have work to do," Simba sighed. "It's been three days since Kopa defeated the buffalo, and the herds have become even more erratic. If this keeps up, the pride will starve."

Kopa heard his stomach groan and hoped nobody noticed.

"Beba has had no luck finding the prey animals. It appears that the herds have gone into hiding – some of them may have left the Pride Lands all together."

"Just like when Scar ruled," Kovu mumbled.

"But the herds had a reason for leaving during Scar's reign," Mheetu pointed out. "The droughts killed all the vegetation back then so they moved on to find food." Mheetu glanced around the Pride Lands, which were still lush and green. "What's their reason for leaving now?"

"And how are we supposed to find them when Beba and the lionesses couldn't?" Kopa added.

"We're going to find them because Mheetu and Kovu are the best trackers in the Pride Lands," Simba said, giving Mheetu and Kovu a confident smile.

"No pressure," Kovu said dejectedly.

"Hey Kovu?" Kopa said, "Weren't you going to see your dad today?"

"I was but this is more important," Kovu replied. "Vitani will explain it to him."

"All right, then," Simba said. "We'll start with the zebra territory."

* * *

><p>Adui and Vitani sat together on the cusp of a hill gazing on the Outlands. They were separated from the barren termite mounds by the Zuberi River.<p>

"This is where you grew up?" Adui scoffed.

Vitani nodded. "At first, we lived out here because Mother refused to let us anywhere near the king. Then, when Mother tried to kill Kopa, we were exiled here and forbidden to return to the Pride Lands."

Adui left his daughter's side and approached the river. He leapt across in one bound and slowly made his way into the shameful territory, the ground hot and dry under his feet. After several moments, he found the termite infested quarters where Zira and her followers once resided. "This is unacceptable," he growled.

Vitani hurried after him. "It wasn't so bad after a few home improvements," she joked.

"This isn't funny!" Adui snapped, striking one of the termite mounds with his claws, shattering the mass and sending disturbed termites all over the ground. "That worthless king forced my wife and children to live in this hellhole!"

"Father," Vitani gasped, "you shouldn't speak of Simba like that!"

"Simba," Adui spat. "He's a vicious tyrant just like his degenerate uncle!"

Vitani lowered her head. "The king doesn't deserve all the blame," Vitani said solemnly. "He thought his son was dead – he was grieving."

Adui turned to his daughter. "You can forgive him, after what he did to you?"

"There's nothing for me to forgive," Vitani said softly. "Perhaps the other Outlanders had a valid reason to resent Simba for making them live out here but Mother and I – we were responsible for what happened to the king's son. His hatred for us was deserved. The real question is whether or not the king can ever forgive me."

Adui stared at his daughter. "That despot has done a real number on you," he spat.

Vitani winced at her father's scathing statement.

Adui shook his head. "It will take some time but I will undo the indoctrination that Simba has infected your mind with."

Vitani regarded her father blankly. "Simba is my king now," she said. "He's your king as well. You can't say these things if you plan on living in his kingdom."

Adui chuckled hatefully, turning towards the Pride Lands. "You just don't get it, my daughter."

"Get what?" Vitani demanded, taking a seat next to Adui.

"That family – that whole pride is evil! Just look at what they did to us! First, Scar took my love away from me. Then, his nephew Simba killed her." Adui's voice went quiet, his pupils shrinking into thin slits. "For Zira, I will see the entire royal family destroyed!"

Vitani felt her blood run cold. "Father, no!" she gasped in horror.

"You have a decision to make, Vitani," Adui continued. "Both you and your brother. Either fight with me, or…" Adui trailed off. "If you get in my way, I won't be able to protect you."

"This is insane!" Vitani shouted despairingly. "Father, I beg you, don't do this!"

"It's already done," Adui said, turning his livid gaze on Vitani. "As we speak, my allies in Rogue Haven are rising up against their brethren, slaying all those who continue to support the king. By sunrise tomorrow, Simba will be dead, as will his family and anyone who dares try and stop me."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mom couldn't come," Boga said. She had arrived a couple of hours earlier with her friend Timira. "She was too tired. None of us have eaten anything in the past six days except that buffalo Kopa killed."<p>

"It's the same with Tama," Timira added. "She wanted to come and tell Tojo about the pregnancy herself but Rafiki said she shouldn't move around too much until she's had a proper meal. We're really worried about her and the cub." Timira glanced over her shoulder at Tojo, who sat on a rock with a frozen look on his face. "Is he going to be all right? He hasn't moved for twenty minutes."

"Yes," Mega chuckled. "He's just adjusting to the news you brought him. If the hunting is so poor at Pride Rock, you should bring the pride down here and have supper with us. We'll fill you up right as rain. And we can also send one of our kills over to Pride Rock for those who can't make the journey."

"I can't believe you're not having the same problems with hunting here at Rogue Haven," Timira said, scanning the crowd of seemingly well fed lions. In addition to Mega and Tojo, the crowd also included Joe, Chumvi, Afua, Babu, and a few other pleasant fellows. The other half of the Rogue Pride was conspicuously absent.

"Here are our leftovers if you'd like," Afua offered, carrying over a partially uneaten wildebeest leg.

"You have leftovers!" Boga scoffed.

"Adui and the others are exceptional hunters," Joe replied, tapping his belly. "They've kept us nice and fat."

"That's great," Timira said without much feeling.

"Give me that," Boga snapped, grabbing the leg from Afua.

"Nice to see you too," Afua muttered as Boga began to eat some of the meat.

"Adui and the others should be back soon from today's hunt," Mega offered. "We can help you take some food back to Pride Rock."

"Jeez, Sis," Babu called, "save some for Timira."

Boga grunted and slid the rest of the leg over to Timira, who also took several bites. Though it was a day old, the meat really hit the spot.

"Here they come now," Chumvi announced.

The group watched as Adui's cronies crested a hill on the yellowed savanna. The band of hunters came to a halt and stared at the group of resting lions.

"They don't have any food," Timira pointed out. "I thought you said they were out hunting."

Seeing the way the hunters were glaring at them, Mega felt a chill run down his spine.

"Why are they just staring at us?" Boga muttered.

"I don't like the looks of this," Afua said apprehensively.

"Everyone, get up," Mega ordered, positioning himself at the front of the lions gathered in the clearing. "Something's wrong."

The lion at the front of the group of hunters roared a war cry and Adui's army charged across the clearing, on a collision course with the lions in Rogue Haven.

* * *

><p>The sun was high overhead when Simba, Kopa, Kovu, and Mheetu finished scouting the topi territory, their fourth failure that day. They moved on to the next area, the giraffe territory. Kovu and Mheetu led the way, sniffing occasionally but only finding trails that were at least two days old.<p>

"I don't know about you guys but I am seriously creeped out right now," Kopa informed everyone, looking around the seemingly vibrant but eerily deserted hills. "We should have brought Timon and Pumbaa along. They would have lightened the mood."

"I don't think even Timon or Pumbaa can lighten the gravity of this situation," Simba responded.

Kovu paused and took a deep sniff of the grass. "I got something!" he declared. "It's a giraffe's trail – and it's fresh!"

"Great, I'm starving!" Kopa exclaimed.

"We're not hunting, Kopa," Simba informed his son. "We're trying to find answers."

"Can't we eat the giraffe after we interrogate it?" Kopa groaned.

"That would be kinda rude," Mheetu pointed out.

"This way!" Kovu declared, bounding ahead of the group.

It didn't take long to discover their quarry. It was a giraffe all right and a very old one at that, probably a few months away from death. It didn't seem particularly concerned by the four approaching lions, its neck bent from weariness.

"Where's his herd?" Kovu asked.

"They must have left him behind," Mheetu suggested, "so he didn't slow them down."

As the lions got closer, they finally recognized the hatred in the creature's eyes.

"Well," the elderly giraffe spat hatefully, "the king himself. I was expecting one of your underlings. Perhaps I should feel honored you saw fit to come out here and kill me yourself."

The four lions paused, startled by the sheer disrespect the giraffe was showing their king. Simba came closer to the creature. "What is your name?" the king asked.

The giraffe glared at Simba before answering. "It's Shingo."

"Tell me, Shingo, where have the herds gone?"

"They left – fled for their lives!"

"What?" Simba scoffed. "Why?"

"I know you guys don't like being hunted," Kopa admitted, "but you've always known it was nothing personal."

"Nothing personal!" the giraffe roared. "I know you lions need our meat to survive, I'm not a fool! And we've tolerated your attacks on our herd. We've been saints in our capacity to forgive. What else could we do? We needed you to preserve the balance of the kingdom. But these new attacks – those we cannot forgive!"

"What new attacks?" Mheetu asked. "We haven't had a successful hunt in almost a week – except for a buffalo…"

"Wait, you're not talking about the bull the prince killed, are you?" Kovu asked.

Kopa gulped nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Shingo snapped. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Does that mean it's not about the bull?" Kopa asked hopefully.

The giraffe pulled itself off the ground, towering over the four lions. "You wish to mock me? Very well but you'll do so while looking on your victims!"

"Victims?" Simba gasped.

The giraffe turned about and galloped off, the four lions following after. Simba recognized the trail it led them on. It was near the same path he once took when he fled the Pride Lands, chased by the hyenas after his father died. The giraffe was leading them to the border where the Pride Lands met the desert. But why would the herds go that way? No animal would be foolish enough to willingly enter the desert. If not for Timon and Pumbaa, the king would have died out there himself.

All four lions quickened their pace at the scent of carrion!

The giraffe slid to a halt at the top of a hill overlooking the desert and the lions came up beside him. All four gasped in horror at the sight that befell them.

All manner of beast lay sprawled along the burning cracked earth, some kills no older than a day while others were so rotted that their putrid flesh was infested with swarming maggots. The dead included hippos, zebras, giraffes, and all manner of antelope; even a few rhinos accompanied the slain! On and on the bodies lay – dead and uneaten!

"There's got to be two-hundred animals out there," Mheetu said in a weak voice.

"Who did this?" Simba demanded.

Shingo stared on the pointless carnage through weary eyes. "You do not know?" he said scathingly. "This is the work of your fellow lions."

"Wait," Kopa interjected, "can you describe the lions who did this?"

Shingo regarded the prince contemptuously. "You all look the same to me. Though the leader did stand out a little. He was dark furred and black of mane. His eyes were like blue steel."

Kopa looked to his companions. "Adui?"

Kovu snarled at the giraffe. "How dare you!"

"Kovu," Simba warned.

"But he's lying," Kovu insisted desperately.

"You dare call me a liar, you little wretch!" Shingo shouted. "Look there!" He gestured out towards the bodies of several decomposing giraffes. "Those are my children and grandchildren rotting in the sun! You look on them and tell me what reason I have to lie?"

Kovu shook his head, eyes clenched shut. "I don't believe it," he said desolately. "I just can't believe it."

"Shingo, I swear by the Great Kings of the Past that we knew absolutely nothing about this," Simba declared. "Our pride has only ever killed what we needed to survive. I would never have condoned this senseless bloodshed."

Shingo regarded the king cruelly. "You'll understand my reluctance to believe you, Your Majesty." With those final contemptuous words, the aged giraffe turned about and walked away.

Kopa was the first to move closer to the dead animals. His stomach burned with hunger but he didn't feel right about eating these mistreated creatures. The prince's approach was purely investigative. Simba followed, leaving Mheetu and Kovu on the hill where they continued to look on the disgusting sight in horror.

"If Adui and those other males are responsible for this, they will be punished," the king whispered furiously, coming to stand beside his son over the contorted rotting body of a zebra. "Such senseless violence – no wonder the herds have left!"

"I don't think these killings were senseless," Kopa informed Simba.

"What do you mean?" the king demanded.

Kopa inspected the injuries on the lifeless zebra. "Usually, lions chase their prey down but look at these wounds. It looks like each of these animals was deliberately forced into a face-to-face confrontation." The prince looked up at his father grimly. "Adui and the other males were using these animals for combat practice."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 10<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 10

"Where is everyone?" Timira rasped, running through the strangle figs with Boga, two furious male lions hot on their tails.

"Scattered," Boga shouted. "We need to find my dad and brother!"

"Good thing we got that quick snack," Timira muttered humorlessly, her malnourished legs burning painfully.

As the two lionesses rounded a bend, another of Adui's minions lunged at them from a hiding place, tackling Timira. Boga skidded to a stop and ran to help her friend but the other two males chasing them pounced on her. One bit her forelimb and she cried out in pain.

Afua had managed to allude his pursuers and he climbed up the twisted roots of a strangle fig to see if he could spot his father Chumvi or any of his friends. Boga's agonized cry caught his attention. "Boga!" he roared, leaping from the tree and heading in the direction of the lioness' voice. He burst through some leaves and came upon Boga and Timira being attacked by three assailants. Timira managed to flip her opponent off and knocked him up against a boulder while Afua charged headfirst into the two lions attacking Boga. His sudden appearance caught them off guard and he proceeded to ram them into a tree, the impact dazing them for a few seconds.

"Bastards!" he roared.

"No," Timira shouted, helping Boga off the ground and giving her a shove to get her friend running. "You're no match for them. Just run!"

Afua spat frustratingly and followed after the two lionesses.

The three attackers shook themselves and continued their pursuit of the dark lion and two lionesses, though the three youths quickly outran them.

Meanwhile, Tojo and his father Joe raced in the same general direction as the companions they'd been separated from. A cry of agony from behind made Tojo halt and look back. One of the other males from their group must have been caught. Whoever it was cried out again but their second scream was ominously cut off.

"Don't stop," Joe whispered. "There's nothing we can do for him."

Tojo's eyes filled with tears of rage and he took a few steps back toward Rogue Haven. "Murderers!" he roared.

"Stop!" Joe shouted.

Two of the aggressive males came into view and rushed towards Tojo and Joe. Tojo charged at them but his first attempt at a strike was easily blocked. Adui's training had been affective and Tojo had no such training. The two warriors easily overpowered Tojo, pinning him to the ground.

"No!" Joe wailed.

Suddenly, six blue streaks flew about the heads of the two attackers, tiny but sharp beaks biting at their faces. One of the males reared away in an attempt to cover his eyes and stumbled back into the roots of a strangle fig, becoming tangled. The second attacker was distracted long enough for Joe to smack him, claws unfurled. Blood dripped to the ground as the attacker cupped his face and screamed in pain. Joe's second strike rendered the enemy unconscious.

The six bluebirds alighted on a tree branch and Mvua, the normally apathetic member of their clutch, flexed his muscles and screamed, "No one messes with our Dad, Mother F-ckers!"

Joe turned to see if his son was all right but the lion in the strangle fig roots broke free and leapt at Joe, wrapping his jaws around the older lion's right shoulder. Joe roared as the lion tore into his flesh but then a dark shape came crashing down on the attacker, slamming his head into a rock on the ground and knocking him out.

"Go!" Chumvi shouted, grabbing Joe and Tojo by the scruff of their necks with his paws and shoving them on.

"Upepo," Jua shouted, "lead these three out of here. The rest of us will spread out and find the others – we'll regroup at Zulu Falls."

"Everybody, break!" Mbingu chanted, signaling the six birds to take flight.

Not far off, Mega limped along with his son Babu and two other lions from Rogue Haven. Mega's back leg was bleeding and Babu had to help his father along while their two companions walked ahead of them. They proceeded cautiously, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Look," one of the other males whispered, pointing towards a break in the trees. Sunlight poured through the shafts. "We can get out of here!"

"No," Mega protested.

"We need to stay in the cover of the trees," Babu explained.

"They'll just pick us off one by one if we stay in here," the fourth companion snapped, bolting forward with the other male towards the light.

Mega and Babu watched helplessly as their two companions disappeared beyond the trees. Seconds later, the old lion and his son heard their companions' terrified roars and a violent struggle, followed by the sound of two bodies thudding sickeningly against the ground.

Babu positioned himself in front of his father as three dark shapes blotted out the light. The shadows stepped into the shade of the strangle figs and Babu recognized Adui in the middle. "You lazy cats are more tenacious then I expected," the newest member of the Rogue Pride growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Babu demanded.

Adui glared at them. "It doesn't have to be this way," he said coldly. "I could always use more soldiers in my army. Renounce your fealty to Simba and you'll live."

"You didn't give that option to the lions you just murdered," Mega growled.

"Those two idiots rushed blindly towards the light like a couple of flies to the fire. I don't have use for insects."

"Beast!" Mega spat.

Adui smiled then. "I'll take that as a 'no' from the old one," he said. "What about you, Babu? Do you wish to die with your decrepit father?"

Babu trembled in fear, unable to speak.

"That's promising," Adui purred, approaching Babu. "Trust that fear, my boy. You don't want to die out here, all alone."

"You stay away from him!" Mega roared, pushing Babu aside and lunging at their captor.

Adui swatted Mega aside like he was nothing, knocking the old lion against the hard roots of a tree. "Deal with him," he told his two followers.

"No!" Babu roared, leaping towards his father but Adui caught him halfway and pinned him on his face.

Mega turned over as the two lions fell upon him, his eyes wide with horror.

Babu lifted his dirtied face and watched as Adui's companions began biting and clawing at his father. "Stop!" he wept.

Adui smiled tenderly at the younger lion. "You want to die like this? No? Then consider your allegiance very carefully."

A golden streak flew from the darkness and struck both of Mega's assailants away with the swipe of one powerful forelimb. The attackers rolled bodily into some roots as the new arrival turned to glare at Adui. It was a lion Babu did not recognize. He was a burly creature, his black shaggy mane contrasting with his golden pelt. He also sported black tufts of fur on both ears and his elbows.

"You!" Adui roared angrily.

"Yeah, me," the newcomer spat arrogantly. He flew forward and struck Adui across the face, knocking him away.

Freed from Adui's pin, Babu rose unsteadily and stared at the new lion. "Who are you?" he gasped.

Mega, his fur bloodied, lifted his head and smiled weakly at the newcomer. "He is Malka, King of the Pride Beyond the Mountains."

Violent roars in the distance caught their attention. "More of them are coming," Malka noted as Babu hurried over to his father.

Just then, the bluebird Wingu landed on an overhead branch. "There you are," he called. "I know a place that's safe. Follow me." With that, the bird leapt off the branch and flew off into the forest.

"Did that bird just offer to help us?" Malka asked.

"He's a friend of ours," Babu explained, hurrying after Wingu with his injured father on his back.

Malka shook his head before following. "This kingdom is as weird as ever."

* * *

><p>"This way," Umeme called, leading Afua, Boga, and Timira through the jungle.<p>

It was getting close to sunset. They could hear the waterfall up ahead. Breaking through the trees, they found Chumvi, Joe, Tojo, Babu, and a severely wounded Mega resting near the edge of the river. Upon their arrival, Chumvi rushed to his son and pulled Afua into a tight embrace. Boga hurried past to rejoin Mega and Babu. She nuzzled her father, whose breathing was weak.

Five of Tojo's adopted children watched from the trees, huddled together.

"Who's that?" Afua snarled, catching sight of Malka.

"He's a friend," Chumvi responded, placing a calming paw against Afua's chest.

Malka stood a few feet away from the group of traumatized lions, regarding them sympathetically.

"Where are the others?" Timira asked. "There are three of us missing."

"They didn't make it," Jua replied from overhead.

Timira looked up at the birds, her face stricken. "They're dead?"

Jua nodded solemnly.

"Are you sure?" Boga insisted. "Maybe they just haven't found their way here yet…"

"We saw them," Umeme whimpered. "It was horrible!" She began to sob and her four brothers moved closer to comfort her.

"I didn't even know their names," Boga said softly.

"What are we going to tell their families?" Chumvi mumbled, keeping a protective hold on Afua.

Just then, three lionesses came into view, following the sixth bluebird Mvua, who flew to his brothers and sister. "I brought them from Pride Rock," Mvua explained.

As the three lionesses came closer, Tojo recognized his wife Tama in the front. He hurried over to her and they nuzzled each other passionately.

"Thank the Great Kings I found you!" she wept. "Where are the others?"

"There are no others," Chumvi replied bleakly.

"You shouldn't be out here," Tojo told Tama. "The cub…"

"That bird told us you were attacked!" Tama exclaimed. "I wasn't going to sit by when I didn't even know if you were alive or not!"

"Okay, okay," Tojo sighed, pulling Tama tighter against him. "I'm sorry. It's fine. I'm fine."

Malka walked up to the two other lionesses. "Return to Pride Rock and prepare accommodations for these survivors," he instructed. "We'll follow in a minute."

As the two lionesses departed, Malka walked over to Tojo and Tama.

"It's good to see you, Malka," Tojo sighed. "You really helped us back there."

"Not soon enough," Malka muttered, glancing at Mega.

"Why have you come?" Tama asked.

"I've come to warn Simba."

"Warn him about what?" Joe demanded, limping forward. He was having trouble putting pressure on his right foreleg.

"Adui."

"You know Adui?"

Malka nodded. "My pride took him in after he was banished from the Pride Lands by Scar. We had no idea what he truly was until…"

"Until what?"

Malka sighed. "About a month ago, I found out he was trying to recruit some of the young males in my pride – to invade the Pride Lands in the hopes of retaking his mate Zira. When I confronted him, he attacked me and killed two of the lionesses accompanying me," Malka's voice caught for a moment, "one of whom was my wife! Adui is a bloodthirsty killer! I only recently learned he'd taken sanctuary here in the Pride Lands. I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner."

"We must tell the king!" Joe declared.

"Dad!" Babu sobbed.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Mega, whose breathing was slowing down. He looked at his two children, gently touching each of their cheeks with his paws. He smiled once, and then closed his eyes, both paws dropping limply beside him.

"Daddy?" Boga whimpered.

Babu gently shook Mega, but the old lion did not wake. Babu's mouth opened and a sorrowful scream ripped from his chest. "Dad!" he roared, his voice reverberating throughout Zulu Falls.

* * *

><p>Simba, Kopa, Kovu, and Mheetu returned to Pride Rock before the arrival of the Rogue Haven survivors. As the five injured males stepped onto the kopje for the first time since they were adolescents with thin manes, no one gave a thought to Kopa's Law. The pride gathered in the den and everyone exchanged facts, the survivors relating their harrowing experience, followed by the king's gruesome discovery in the desert and Malka's past experience with Adui.<p>

Off in a corner, Babu and Boga grieved with their mother Sabini. Likewise, other families mourned the deaths of the other three males who did not survive Adui's attack.

Watching from the entrance of the cave were all the close non-lion friends of the pride, including Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Binti, Beba, Iggy, Tesma, and Bhati. Binti shivered and Zazu wrapped a consoling wing around her shoulders.

"The first thing we need to do is make sure everyone is back at Pride Rock," Simba informed everyone. "Who's missing?"

"Sarabi's party hasn't gotten back yet," Kula said.

Simba's eyes widened. "What? They should have returned by now. It's past sunset!"

"Vitani's not back either," Kovu said.

Kopa felt the blood turn cold in his veins.

"Anyone else?" Malka demanded.

Several heads shook to indicate that no one else was missing.

"Gather a search party," Simba ordered. "Leo, Sarafina, Asante, Rafiki, and my mother left for Mufasa's Gorge earlier this morning. We need to find them and bring them home!"

"What about Vitani?" Kovu demanded.

"I'll look for her," Kopa told his brother-in-law.

"We'll go with Kopa and make sure he doesn't get ambushed," Afua offered, indicating Kiara and Timira as well.

"Kovu, you go with my dad," Kopa instructed.

"What?" Kovu snapped.

"They'll need you more than Vitani. Think about it. Would your dad actually hurt your sister? He's more likely to go after my grandparents. If you find them, you'll probably find Adui and maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Kovu gritted his teeth but nodded reluctantly.

"Mheetu, they could use a tracker in Kopa's party," Nala told her brother.

"But our parents…" Mheetu started to protest.

"Please," Nala insisted. "Look after my son. I'll find our parents and bring them home."

Mheetu grudgingly consented.

The search parties left immediately. Kopa led Mheetu, Afua, Kiara, Timira, Beba, and a collection of other lionesses towards the Outlands. Simba led a search parting consisting of Nala, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Malka, Chumvi, Kula, and several other lionesses towards Mufasa's Gorge. Tojo, Babu, and Boga remained behind to watch over Joe, Tama, and Sabini, all of whom were confined to Pride Rock for various reasons; Joe's injured shoulder, Tama's pregnancy, and Sabini's malnourishment and grief. Additionally, other older lionesses were unable to leave Pride Rock due to malnutrition. Assisting Tojo, Babu, and Boga in protecting these weakened lions were the smaller animals Zazu, Binti, Iggy, Tesma, and Bhati.

* * *

><p>Mufasa's Gorge was a barren crevice unkindly torn into the landscape of the Pride Lands. It was a solemn lifeless place inside the ravine – except for one spot where a patch of green grass continued to grow even during the harshest droughts. No one knew how it was possible for this patch of green to thrive in such a place but it did. This spot was Mufasa's grave and all manner of herd animals would come to eat this grass, which gave strength to any sickly creature.<p>

Sarabi didn't plan on spending the whole day at Mufasa's Gorge. She'd lowered herself onto the soft grass, which held the same scent as Mufasa's mane, and promptly fell into a peaceful sleep, watched over by Leo, Sarafina, and Rafiki. Asante had cuddled up next to his grandmother and also slept on the life-giving earth where Mufasa's remains once rested.

The stars were out when the queen dowager awoke. She looked at their darkened surroundings and yawned. "Don't tell me we've been here all day," she sighed.

"Actually, I think it may have been a month," Leo joked, earning a jab in the shoulder from his still-angry wife.

Rafiki came over and gently stroked Sarabi's cheek. "It is time to return home," he told her softly.

Sarabi nodded and gently nudged the cub snuggled against her. "Asante, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," the cub mumbled.

"No, now," she instructed.

"Okay, four more minutes," Asante grumbled turning over so his face and paws were tucked against Sarabi's fur.

"The kid's a pretty stubborn negotiator," Leo chuckled.

Sarabi lifted Asante in her mouth and set him on his feet. The cub stood awkwardly with his eyes closed for a moment as the queen dowager stood up.

"That's my boy," Sarabi cooed. "Time to go home."

"Oh, I'm sorry to say none of you will be going home," Adui said conversationally from a ledge overhead, unaware that he was standing on the same spot where Scar threw Mufasa to his death.

Sarabi and her companions looked up at Adui and realized that they were surrounded by roughly six male lions, all of whom regarded the four elderly creatures and lion cub from various ledges.

"Adui?" Leo called. "What are you doing here?"

Adui sighed. "It pains me to say this but I'm here to murder the king's mother and child. I do hope you'll be wise and not get in my way, Leo…"

The old white lion snarled.

Adui shrugged. "I figured you'd be difficult."

"I can't wait to rip that old geezer apart," one of the other males with Adui chuckled. "You have no idea how many stories he's made us suffer through."

Adui rolled his eyes. "Yes, because bad storytelling is what this whole thing has been about," he said sarcastically.

"Grandma?" Asante whimpered, actually referring to both his grandmothers. Sarabi and Sarafina moved close and pushed Asante beneath them. Rafiki and Leo positioned themselves in front of the lionesses and cub, the lion's teeth bared and the baboon's stick held defensively.

"Number Four," Adui addressed one of his minions, "take that stick away from the monkey – and then break it in half."

"Uh, sir, my name's actually…"

"I don't care," Adui said bleakly.

"Oh, okay. When you say 'break it in half,' do you mean the stick or the monkey?"

Adui grinned. "What do you think?"

Laughing, the lion referred to as Number Four leapt from his perch and landed before Rafiki. "Why don't you hand that over, old man," the lion sneered. "Someone might get hurt." He lunged at the shaman.

Rafiki was still as limber as ever, spinning his stick like a bo staff and striking his opponent three painful hits before the lion could land a single claw. The lion cursed and backed away from Rafiki.

"Go help the idiot," Adui instructed the other four lions with him.

"Take the lionesses and cub," Rafiki instructed Leo. "Rafiki will hold these ruffians off!"

"I'm not leaving you on your own," Leo protested.

"Rafiki can handle himself," the monkey insisted. "First priority is the safety of your family!"

Leo roared in frustration and turned to his wife and the king's mother. "Run!" he instructed.

Sarabi picked up Asante in her mouth and took off with Sarafina beside her. Leo brought up their rear.

Two of the lions continued to engage Rafiki while three others pursued the royal family. Adui regarded the scene from his perch a moment longer before heading off in pursuit of Sarabi's party, keeping to the upper ledges.

Their attackers were gaining on them and Leo turned to face their pursuers. "Keep going," he ordered his companions. "I'll slow them down!"

"You don't know how to fight, you idiot," Sarafina roared, stopping as well and rushing forward to slap away a lion who tried to engage Leo in combat. The second attacker was quicker and struck Sarafina against the stone wall.

"You little punk!" Leo snarled, clawing his wife's attacker across the face.

Sarabi paused for just an instant, remembering the precious bundle in her mouth too late to notice Adui as he and three more of his followers leapt to block her path.

"Grandma!" Asante cried.

Sarabi turned to Adui just as he lifted his claws to strike. Sarabi dropped Asante and curled herself protectively over the cub, feeling Adui's nails rip through her back.

Suddenly, the gorge was filled with dozens of roars as Simba and his search party came rushing down the steep walls of the ravine. Near Mufasa's grave, Chumvi, Kula, Pumbaa, and Timon came to Rafiki's assistance, scaring off the monkey's two would-be assassins. Simba, Nala, Malka, Kovu, and the rest of the search party engaged Adui's other six soldiers to rescue the king and queen's parents and cub.

Seeing his chance slipping away, Adui prepared to deal Sarabi a final lethal strike when Kovu threw himself at his father and knocked the larger lion away from the wounded queen dowager. Adui rushed to his feet, eyes blazing with insanity.

"Father…" Kovu began.

"How dare you!" Adui snarled, moving around Kovu to get at the old lioness.

Kovu quickly positioned himself between Adui and Sarabi. "Please, stop this!" Kovu begged.

"Get out of my way!" Adui roared. "They have to pay! They will all pay!"

"No!" Kovu protested.

Adui lunged at Kovu and pinned him to the earth. "Last chance, my son," Adui growled. "Fight with me, or die with your Pride Lander bitch!"

Kovu's eyes filled with tears. "I won't let you hurt them!"

Adui lifted his claws. "So be it," he growled.

Kovu's eyes widened in horror as the claws began to descend.

"Kovu!" Simba roared, lunging at Adui and shoving the crazed lion off Kiara's husband before he could strike the youth.

Adui righted himself and turned to face the king but stopped when he realized that Simba was flanked by Nala and Malka, the three of them tense with fury.

"Retreat!" Adui roared.

"But we're winning," one of Adui's soldiers protested.

"Retreat!" Adui repeated, turning about and fleeing. Soon, his followers obeyed his order and took off after their leader.

Surveying his own forces, Simba soon realized that pursuing Adui and his followers was out of the question. Nearly every lioness who'd accompanied the king was injured from the fight. If they tried to engage their enemies again, they would fail. "Escort the injured back to Pride Rock," Simba ordered.

Malka, Chumvi, Kula, Timon, and Pumbaa began assisting the limping lionesses from the gorge, including Sarafina who bore painful claw marks on her side and left foreleg. Leo assisted his wife as she limped along with the other wounded.

"There's no reasoning with them," Nala growled. "They've lost their minds."

Simba nodded. "This is nothing like the war with the Outlanders. We have no choice; we have to put an end to Adui and his army." Simba turned to instruct Kovu to return to Pride Rock but stopped when he saw the state his son-in-law was in. "Kovu?"

Kovu quivered where he sat, staring at the ground – looking at nothing but the murderous face of Adui burned in his vision. Simba hurried over to the youth but, upon noticing the king, Kovu whimpered and edged away. "No," he protested. "Stay away…"

"Kovu, it's all right," Simba said. "It's over."

"No," Kovu wept.

Simba caught the young lion and pulled him close, feeling Kovu succumb to his desolation. Kovu buried his face in Simba's mane and sobbed hoarsely, the king patting the dark male on the shoulder consolingly.

"I don't have anyone!" Kovu wept.

"That's not true," Simba whispered. "You have your sister, you have Kiara, and – and you have me. We won't abandon you."

Kovu's anguish slowly subsided and the king released him, giving the youth one last pat on the shoulder. "Return to Pride Rock," Simba instructed. "You'll protect the wounded."

Kovu nodded and rose on shaky legs, following after the injured lionesses.

"Simba!" Rafiki called, kneeling beside Sarabi.

The king hurried over to where his mother lay. "No," he gasped when he saw the blood-stained earth.

Sarabi looked up through weary eyes as Simba approached, Asante cuddled safely in her paws. "He's okay," the king's mother whispered, uninterested in her own wounds.

Asante looked up at Simba and cried. "Daddy!"

Simba hugged his youngest and nuzzled his mother. "We'll get you both home," Simba insisted.

Sarabi chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

Nala quickly took Asante and pulled him against her while Simba continued to nuzzle his mother.

Rafiki leaned on his staff and regarded the queen dowager forlornly.

"Can't you do anything for her?" Simba begged.

Rafiki shook his head.

Simba sobbed and buried his face against his mother's neck.

"There, there," Sarabi cooed, stroking her son's mane. "That's not how a king should act."

"I can't lose you too," Simba wept.

"You won't lose me," Sarabi whispered. "You won't lose either of us." Sarabi's eyes wandered up to Mufasa, who stood comfortingly over his queen, unseen by everyone else. "I've missed you," she whispered to the specter.

"I know," Mufasa replied.

"Who's she talking to?" Asante whimpered.

"It's time to go home, my dear," Mufasa said lovingly.

"I know," Sarabi sighed, turning her attention back to her son. "Simba, listen to me."

Simba lifted his head and met his mother's eyes.

"No matter what happens, you are the greatest king who ever ruled these lands. You have made your father and I so proud." She leaned close and licked Simba's cheek. "I love you so much."

Simba closed his eyes. "I love you too," he moaned.

Then, Sarabi didn't hurt anymore. She stood up and nuzzled Mufasa, who guided her away from their son and towards a brilliant gold light. It was as if they were walking towards the sun and Sarabi had never felt more content.

Simba held his lifeless mother in his forelimbs, gazing up into the night sky and trying desperately to see if a new star had joined the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 11<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 11

Vitani struck the ground hard, rolling over to quickly right herself. Stumbling onto her feet, she edged away from the two attackers. "Get out of my way!" she snarled.

"No can do, Babe," one of the males chuckled. "Your papa gave us strict orders."

"Come on, Honey," the smaller one leered. "Don't you know what happens to little girls who don't listen to Daddy?"

Vitani turned about and headed in the opposite direction. She'd been trying to evade these lions for hours, her father having instructed them to keep her out of the Pride Lands until his regicidal mission was complete. The smaller male was much quicker than she was, leaping on her back and driving her to the ground. Vitani flipped over and knocked her assailant away. Before she could inflict any damage on him, his larger companion moved in and pinned Vitani to the ground.

"Get off my girlfriend, you shitbirds!" Kopa roared as he charged over the crest of a hill, quickly followed by Mheetu, Afua, Beba, Kiara, Timira, and six other lionesses.

Seeing the sudden arrival of Vitani's pride, the two males lost their nerve and fled. Vitani, bolstered by the arrival of her comrades, proceeded to chase after them.

"Where's she going?" Afua scoffed. "I thought we were here to rescue her."

Vitani quickly outran the rescue party with Kopa close at her heels.

"Tani," Kopa shouted, "they're gone. You can stop now."

"No!" Vitani roared. "We can't let them get away! You don't know what they're planning!"

"Yes we do," Kopa insisted, easily catching up with the exhausted lioness. "Tani, your dad attacked Rogue Haven."

Vitani slowed and looked at Kopa in horror. "He did?"

Kopa nodded.

Vitani sat down heavily. "I tried to get back," she said, breathing hard. "He told me what he was going to do and I tried to get back to warn you but… Is everyone all right?"

Kopa's face fell. "Mega's dead. So are three others."

Vitani shook her head. "This can't be happening," she moaned. "Not again…"

Kopa took a step towards her, meaning to give her a comforting nuzzle. He paused as his eyes were drawn to a tree behind Vitani – a tree bearing four fading claw marks.

Vitani noticed Kopa's odd expression and glanced around, catching sight of the tree and its four scars, which she instantly recognized. She turned back to Kopa's dazed expression. "Kopa?"

Vitani's voice grew faint in Kopa's ears as his mind took him to the past...

"_Kopa," Leo called, hurrying to catch up with the cub. Kopa ran through the tall grass excitedly. He'd been restricted to Pride Rock for three whole days and he luxuriated in his newfound freedom, even with his annoying grandfather following him._

_The cub, only a week or two shy of five months, hadn't seen Vitani during his unexpected confinement and rushed eagerly to find her, leaving Leo far behind. Kopa noticed Vitani walking aimlessly around an umbrella tree. _"_Hey Tani," Kopa called._

_Vitani poked her head from behind the tree and smiled. "Hey," she called. "Where have you been?"_

_Kopa hurried up to her. "Sorry, my mom and dad wouldn't let me leave home without a babysitter. They're being really weird."_

"_That sucks," Vitani noted. "My mom's the same way with Kovu."_

_Leo slowed when he saw that Kopa had stopped running. He watched in amusement as his grandson spoke to a scruffy female cub, unaware of the creature approaching from behind._

_Kopa heard Leo's cry of pain and looked over his shoulder as the white lion _collapsed_ unconscious to the ground, a thin lioness with pale tanish-brown fur standing over him with a rock gripped in her dark claws. She had a distinctive brown stripe running down her forehead that stopped between her blood red eyes._

"_Mother?" Vitani gasped._

_The lioness disregarded her daughter and tossed the rock aside, her attention focused on Kopa. "Well, what a pleasure this is," she hissed as she stepped over Leo's inert form. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, my young prince."_

"_Granddad!" Kopa cried, rushing forward to see if Leo was all right._

_Vitani grabbed Kopa's tail and pulled him away from Zira just as the lioness swiped at the prince, striking the tree instead and leaving four deep cuts in the bark. Vitani moved in front of Kopa. "Mother, wait…"_

"_Come on out, my sons," Zira called, interrupting her daughter._

_At her command, Nuka and Kovu hesitantly came out from their hiding places in the nearby trees, cautiously regarding the unconscious lion their mother had left in her wake._

"_So you were right, Nuka," Zira chuckled. "Our little Demon of War has gained the prince's trust."_

"_Nuka?" Vitani scoffed._

_The adolescent cub shrugged. "Yeah, I told her. I mean, come on, Tani. Did you really think she wouldn't figure it out?"_

"_Ah, Prince Kopa," Zira continued, "you are quite the gullible little child, aren't you?"_

"_What do you mean?" Kopa said, huddling behind Vitani._

"_I mean, did you really think Vitani wanted to be your friend?"_

"_Mother, stop," Vitani protested._

"_She is a servant of Scar, you stupid boy!" Zira cackled. "Scar, my king, who your father murdered!"_

_Kopa looked at Vitani. "What's she talking about?"_

_Vitani looked over her shoulder at Kopa with guilt-ridden eyes._

"_Mother, what if Simba finds us?" Kovu whimpered._

"_All the better," Zira sneered. "Then he can die with his son…"_

Jerking out of the horrifying memory, a full-grown Kopa took several steps away from Vitani.

"Kopa, what's wrong?" Vitani said.

A few yards off, Kopa's companions came to a stop and watched the interaction expectantly. Mheetu's eyes narrowed, recognizing Kopa's apparent distress.

"I remember everything," Kopa whispered darkly.

Vitani's eyes widened. "What do you remember?"

The fur on Kopa's back bristled. "You lured me here – where your mother tried to kill me. You were helping her!"

The other lions balked at this revelation.

"You don't understand," Vitani protested.

"Was it all part of her plan – the games we played, all the time we spent together? Did you ever care about me or was it all an act?"

"I didn't know she would be there that day," Vitani insisted.

"Don't lie to me!" Kopa roared.

Vitani hesitated for a moment. Then, her eyelids half closed and she straightened her back. "The day we met, I was spying on you," she admitted. "My mother ordered me to watch you and your sister and report to her the moment you two were vulnerable…"

The emotion drained from Kopa's face.

"Vitani?" Kiara moaned silently.

Slowly, an emotion filled Kopa's eyes that Vitani knew all too well – hatred. "You really are a demon," he whispered.

Vitani flinched at this epithet but stood her ground. Then, very slowly and almost casually, she turned and walked away.

"Vitani!" Kiara protested.

"Don't follow her," Kopa ordered darkly.

Kiara hurried over to Kopa. "Go after her!" she shouted.

Kopa looked at his sister angrily. "Her mother tried to kill me – and she helped her!"

"You don't know that. She was a cub, the same as you! Kopa, you know what was going on between our prides. It's in the past now. Don't abandon her like this!"

"We're done here," Kopa snapped, turning away and heading back towards Pride Rock.

Kiara started crying and Mheetu ran over to comfort her. Afua and Beba hurried after the prince, ever loyal, and the rest of the lionesses followed suit.

"It'll be all right," Mheetu reassured his niece. "We have to get back to Pride Rock, where it's safe."

"But Vitani is out there all alone," Kiara protested.

"She'll be fine. Adui wouldn't hurt his own daughter." Mheetu was unaware that, at that exact moment, Simba was stopping Adui from killing Kovu, his own son.

Reluctantly, Mheetu and Kiara followed the rest of their miserable party. Only one member of the group fell behind.

Timira had taken three steps after the rescue party but stopped at the sound of a hoarse sob in the distance. She looked back and saw Vitani, weeping as she fled.

If Timira had been a conniving and self-centered individual, she would have continued on, satisfied that her betrothal to Kopa had been reestablished. But Timira was not that sort of person. She could tell that there was more to the story than what Kopa had learned. Determined to find out the whole truth, she snuck away from the party and followed after Vitani.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Tojo, Babu, and Boga were relieved to see the approach of their comrades but felt their hearts sink when they realized that only half of Simba's party returned unscathed. The lucky individuals included the king, queen, Kovu, Malka, Leo, Chumvi, and Asante. The six wounded lionesses accompanying them were helped into the den by Timon and Pumbaa so Rafiki could tend to their injuries with his medicinal powders and leaves.<p>

Among the wounded were Sarafina and Kula. The younger dark furred female suffered a severe laceration to her face, blood dripping from her cheek with each throb, but she ignored the injury in order to assist her wounded comrades.

"Kula," Chumvi said anxiously.

"I'm fine," Kula insisted, though her eyes twitched at the pain.

"Kula," Nala said sternly, "join the others and rest."

Rolling her eyes, Kula took a spot in a corner, Chumvi sitting beside her and nuzzling her shoulder comfortingly. Leo helped Sarafina to a space beside Kula.

Simba watched Nala's parents sorrowfully from the den's entrance, his mother's loss still fresh and raw in his heart. Leo looked up and saw the king's grieving expression.

"I'm sorry," the old white lion whispered to the king. "You were right - you and Kopa. We should have listened to you…"

Babu regarded his mother, who was sick with grief. His sister brought Sabini a dead field mouse she managed to scrounge from the grass outside. "We'll find Adui, don't you worry," he said darkly, turning to leave.

Sabini stood up shakily, the widow's face wild with despair. "Babu, don't!"

"Mother, stop him!" Boga protested. "Babu's going to get hurt!"

Babu left the den to join the lions gathering outside.

"Your Majesty," Sabini cried, "please, I can't lose my son as well!"

Simba regarded Sabini sympathetically. "Don't worry, Sabini. I'll handle it."

Kopa's party returned half an hour later. Simba called all the uninjured members of the pride to the base of Pride Rock. Walking down the line, the king took note of each able-bodied lion: Kovu, Boga, Babu, Nala, Kiara, Leo, Mheetu, Tojo, Malka, Chumvi, Afua, Kopa, and six other healthy lionesses. Asante waited near the den's entrance with Beba, Timon, Pumbaa, and the two hornbills. Bhati, Iggy, and Tesma assisted Rafiki in the den.

Simba gestured for Babu, Leo, Tojo, Chumvi, and Afua to step forward. "I commend your loyalty but you five cannot fight with us. None of you have the combat training necessary for this battle."

"No offense, Your Majesty," Chumvi replied, "but beggars can't be choosers."

"You weren't complaining when you assigned us to the search parties," Afua pointed out.

"And that was a mistake," the king replied. "I shouldn't have risked your lives like that…"

"We want to fight!" Babu shouted. "These are our families too. You can't just…"

"I've made my decision," the king declared. His gaze was unyielding and the five untrained males reluctantly left the ranks. "Please understand, you will have a role to play. Twelve members of our pride are dilapidated and, should Adui and his forces attack Pride Rock, you will join those assigned to protect the injured."

"And who else will that be?" Tojo asked.

Simba faced the remaining lions in the line. "Kovu, I won't ask you to fight your father again. Kiara, I know you've grown stronger but you still don't have the adequate skill for this threat. You two will also remain to watch over Pride Rock."

"This is ridiculous," Kopa muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Simba asked.

"We don't have time for this kiddie table bull shit," the prince snapped. "By keeping those seven here, you've just cut our forces down to twelve lions. If they came with us, we'd have eight more fighters than Adui. We need that advantage!"

Simba regarded Kopa solemnly. "Then what would you have me do?" he asked his son. "Leave the injured unprotected? We don't know where Adui and his forces are. They could attack Pride Rock the moment we leave."

Kopa scowled but did not respond.

"We're coming too," Timon declared.

"That's right," Pumbaa agreed.

"As am I," Rafiki acknowledged in one of those rare moments when he referred to himself in first person. He walked out of the lion's den and gripped his staff resolutely.

"But Rafiki, what about the injured?" Nala protested. "They need your treatment."

"Bhati has taken over that duty," the monkey replied. "She is quite a natural healer, that she is."

"Zazu, Binti," Simba called. The two hornbills came at his beckoning. "You will act as our eyes from overhead."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Zazu replied.

"There, you see," Boga said to Kopa, "we still have a pretty good advantage."

"Don't get too overconfident," Mheetu warned. "Adui trained these lions well. He was a nomad before he ever came to the Pride Lands and you don't survive that sort of life unless you're one of the best fighters."

"Luckily, we have a couple of nomadic warriors of our own," Rafiki pointed out, gesturing to Mheetu and Kopa with his staff.

"Malka," Simba sighed, addressing the foreign king, "I almost forgot about you. Listen, this isn't your fight…"

"Don't even go there," Malka interrupted Simba, "I am not a Pride Lander so you have no authority to tell me not to fight. I came here to assist you and that's what I'm going to do. You better just get used to it, my friend."

Simba smiled appreciatively. "If you say so."

"Your Highness," Beba said, jogging up to Simba, "your pride doesn't have to face Adui's army alone. If I leave now, I can try and gather my coalition."

Simba nodded. "I'd be very grateful."

Beba paused. "Although – thing is, I don't know how many of them I can convince to fight with you. No offense to you all, but not many cheetahs trust lions."

"Why not?" Kiara asked.

Beba sighed. "Well, outside the Pride Lands, lions have a tendency to eat cheetah cubs. You all are different, of course, but not all the cheetahs in my territory appreciate this."

"I understand," Simba told the cheetah. "Whatever aide you can bring, we'd be very thankful for."

"I'll follow your scent when I gather more fighters. See you all soon," Beba promised, shooting off towards the cheetah territory at almost seventy miles per hour, well over the speed of an average cheetah.

"It appears that is all," Simba said resignedly. "Mheetu, you must track our enemies and lead us to them."

Mheetu nodded.

"What will you do when you find them?" Kiara asked.

Simba looked at his daughter sadly. "I don't think we have any options, Kiara. These lions have killed five members of our pride – and don't forget the crimes they committed against the herds."

"But they were part of our pride," Kiara protested.

"Oh, will you grow up!" Kopa snapped. "Our grandmother is dead! Don't you care about that?"

"Your Majesty," one of the other lionesses in the gathered war party called as she stepped forward. Kiara recognized her as one of the ex-Outlanders, a gray furred female with a series of dots under her right eye, which was perpetually half shut. "May I speak?" She had a voice even more gruff than Vitani's.

"Yes, Madoa?" Simba asked.

Madoa looked to Kiara consolingly. "Princess, you have wisdom far beyond your years. If was your insight that reunited us and I am forever thankful for that. But this is not the same situation as our feud. Those lions will not listen to reason. They've tasted blood and they relished in it. Each and every one of them is consumed with hatred equal to that of Zira – and she chose death over peace. Even if they were willing to accept a treaty of some sort, do you really think we can ignore the lives they've taken or the animals they've tortured?"

Kiara listened to these words and blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"It's decided, then," Simba intoned solemnly. "Adui and his followers will be executed for their crimes…"

"About time, damn it," Kopa muttered.

Simba addressed Kovu next. "Kovu, I wish there was another way…"

"There isn't," Kovu said wearily. "You have to stop Adui – by whatever means necessary."

Simba closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the pride to settle their thoughts. Opening his eyes, he regarded his pride firmly. "It's time."

As the war party began to move out, Simba stepped in Kopa's way.

"You will stay as well," the king said sternly.

Kopa balked at his father. "What?" he shouted. "Why?"

"Your Majesty," Tojo protested, "with all due respect, Kopa is arguably the best warrior in the Pride Lands. Not bringing him with you would be madness."

Simba moved close to Kopa so that only he could hear what the king had to say. "Right now, you wish to fight out of anger and hatred. That is not the way – you would become the same as the villains we hope to stop."

"Don't do this," Kopa snapped. "You need me there!"

"Not while that darkness is in your eyes," Simba replied. "I let that darkness into my heart once and, if not for your sister, it would have destroyed me."

Kopa felt his eyes fill with tears of rage.

Simba nuzzled his son's mane. "I love you," he whispered. "That is why I'm facing Adui – not because I hate him. When you understand that, then you will fight with us."

With those parting words, Simba turned and followed the rest of the war party.

Soon, the caravan of warriors was out of sight and Kopa stood staring off into an empty horizon. He turned around and looked at the morose crowd gathered at the base of Pride Rock – his eyes settled on Kovu. "This is all because of your worthless family!" Kopa roared.

Kovu flinched at the outburst. "Wha…?"

"Scar, Zira, and now Adui – every misfortune this pride has suffered was because of your parents!"

"Dude, hold on a sec," Afua protested. "We're all on edge, okay, we just need to chill out and…"

"I never wanted this!" Kovu protested, cutting Afua off.

"The only reason you're still alive is for my father's sake, otherwise I would tear you to shreds right now!" Kopa continued to shout, storming over to where Kovu sat.

"Kopa, stop it!" Kiara shouted.

"Your bitch of a mother's lucky she's already dead or I would've ripped her apart myself!"

"Oh man," Afua sighed. "He just brought mothers into it."

Kovu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm warning you, don't speak of my mother again or I'll…"

"Bring it on, Mama's Boy!" Kopa spat.

Kovu pushed Kopa with his paws, claws unsheathed. Kopa retaliated instantly and the two young males began to viciously claw and bite at one another, coming close to shedding blood several times while the rest of the pride looked on in horror.

"Guys, stop this!" Babu shouted. When neither Kovu nor Kopa responded, Babu roared angrily and charged at them, bursting between the two combatants like a wrecking ball and knocking them aside. "I said stop it, you f-cktwits!"

Kovu and Kopa fell away from Babu and stumbled to their feet, staring at their furious peer in shock.

"My father died today, my mother's so starved she can hardly move, and my sister just went off to fight a bunch of murdering psychopaths. In case you haven't noticed, you aren't the only ones whose lives are up shit creek at the moment!"

Kopa glanced at Kovu, his eyes narrowing instinctively.

"Kovu's proven himself to this pride," Babu continued, his fury now directed solely on Kopa. "If you'd stop wallowing in your own problems and listened to what's going on around you, you'd know that Kovu almost died today trying to protect Sarabi – that his own father tried to kill him!"

Kopa shot a startled glance at Babu. "What?"

"He's right," Leo told his grandson. "If Simba hadn't intervened, Adui would have killed Kovu."

"Scar, Zira, and Adui - the triumvirate of shitty parents," Afua mumbled.

Kopa turned to Kovu once more, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Adui tried to kill you?"

Kovu looked at Kopa wearily. "He said that if I didn't fight with him, I'd die with this pride." He sat down heavily. "My sister is still out there. If Adui finds her and she refuses to fight with him, he'll kill her."

"How do you know Vitani won't fight on his side?" Afua asked. "I mean, she did try and help Zira kill Kopa when we were cubs…"

"She disobeyed our mother!" Kovu wailed, looking at Kopa beseechingly. "You and Vitani were alone a dozen times – any one of those moments, she could have brought my mother to kill you but she didn't. She didn't want to go through with it! Neither of us did!"

"We can't leave Vitani out there alone," Tojo said.

"What are we supposed to do, put together another search party?" Chumvi scoffed. "We can't expend that many lions, the injured would be unprotected."

"It's too dangerous for any lions to go out there looking for Vitani," Leo added.

"Shut up!" Kopa cried, pressing his paws to his ears. "Everybody just shut up; I can't concentrate with you all talking at once!"

The group fell silent and Kopa's panicked breaths slowly subsided. He lowered his paws and opened his eyes, standing up slowly. "I need to think," he said enigmatically, heading off towards the Zuberi River.

"Wow, where are you going?" Afua called.

"I need to think," Kopa repeated.

"You can't go off on your own," Kiara protested.

"Just leave me alone so I can figure this out!" Kopa ordered, rushing off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 12<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 12

Less than a mile from Pride Rock, Kopa returned to the scarred tree where he first met Vitani's psychotic mother. "Come on," he growled, hurrying up to the tree and touching the claw marks. "What else is there?" No further memories could be triggered by the tree, or the grass under his feet, or the surrounding hills. Kopa paced around the area angrily. "Remember, damn it!" he ordered himself as he furiously head-butted the tree. "Shit!" he snapped, falling onto his side and nursing his injured scalp.

The prince lay still for a moment, finally lifting his head and gazing up at the stars. "Well?" he muttered spitefully.

There was no response.

Kopa rushed to his feet and roared angrily at the sky. "You're supposed to help us but you don't do a damn thing when we need you the most! I lost four years of my life! Our kingdom is being desecrated by psychopaths! Our loved ones are being murdered! And where the hell are you? What good are you?"

As the echoes of Kopa's furious voice subsided, he sat down heavily and heaved a violent sob.

"Please, help me," he wept. "I don't know what to do."

For several solemn moments, Kopa's plea appeared to go unanswered.

"Who's there?" Kopa snarled, whirling about at the sound of rustling in the tall grass.

"It's me," Asante whimpered.

Kopa gaped at the cub. "Asante, what are you doing here?"

"The others said you shouldn't go off alone – so I followed you."

"They just let you leave?" Kopa scoffed.

The cub shook his head. "I snuck away while they were talking…"

"What's wrong with you?" the older lion shouted. "Don't you know what would have happened if one of Adui's goons found you?"

"_You_ left," Asante protested. "How come you get to leave but I don't?"

Kopa narrowed his eyes at the cub. "You want to know why?" He stormed over to his brother and picked him up in his mouth.

"Ow, Kopa, that hurts!" Asante protested.

Kopa carried the cub over to a stream and placed him on the bank. "You notice a key difference between us?" Kopa shouted, directing Asante's attention to their reflections and highlighting their grossly different sizes.

Asante looked up at Kopa. "I want to help Dad…"

"You can't!" Kopa snapped. "There's nothing anyone can do, least of all you. You can't even take care of yourself!"

Asante's eyes filled with tears and he ran away from Kopa sobbing.

"Where are you going?" Kopa shouted.

"Leave me alone!" the cub cried.

Kopa rolled his eyes. "Damn it," he groaned, hurrying after his brother.

As the older lion followed the cub, Kopa soon realized that Asante's path had curved away from the direction of Pride Rock. "Asante, come here," Kopa ordered. "We're going home."

"No," the cub sulked. He made his way towards the Zuberi River.

"I'm not playing around, Squirt!"

Asante hurried on, eventually coming to a rocky outcropping that loomed high above the river.

"Asante!" the cub heard his brother roar in terror.

Asante spun around, startled by his brother's uncharacteristic shriek. Kopa was frozen in his tracks, staring at the cub in dread.

"What?" Asante gasped.

"Get away from there!" Kopa shouted in a panicked voice. "I mean it, get over here right now!"

The cub obeyed and hurried away from the cliff. He slowed as he neared Kopa, whose gaze remained fixed on the precipice.

"Kopa?" the cub whispered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kopa said, slowly lying down in the grass, one final flashback sucking him into a vortex of suppressed memories…

"_Mother, what if Simba finds us?" Kovu whimpered._

"_All the better," Zira sneered. "Then he can die with his son."_

"_Unless he brings help," Nuka noted, earning a disgusted glare from Zira. The adolescent cub giggled nervously. "Uh, just saying, you know…"_

"_Be quiet," Zira growled._

"_Yes Mother," Nuka mumbled._

"_Step aside, Vitani," Zira ordered._

"_Mother, please," the lioness cub protested._

"_Do as I say," the sinister lioness ordered, stepping towards the cowering cubs._

"_No!" Vitani shouted, shoving Kopa towards the tree and chasing him around the trunk as Zira lunged forward. The two cubs bolted through the grass, Vitani pressing Kopa on. "Don't stop!" she ordered._

"_My granddad!" Kopa protested._

"_She'll kill you!" Vitani screeched, convincing the prince to flee._

"_Tani!" Kovu cried, rushing forward to help his sister._

_Nuka quickly pinned his little brother to the ground. "Where do you think you're going, Termite?"_

_Kopa didn't look back, his legs burning as he fled from the murderous female. He could hear Vitani close on his heels as he ran blindly, his trail leading him to the ominous cliff overlooking the Zuberi River._

"_Kopa, no!" Vitani called. "Not that way!"_

_Kopa skidded to a stop near the edge of the cliff, Vitani coming to a stop a couple of feet behind him. Kopa turned as Zira rushed on them, catching Vitani in her mouth and tossing the female cub aside into a clump of grass._

_Kopa turned to Zira and took a step back, whimpering as the lioness advanced threateningly._

_Suddenly, Vitani came rushing from the grass and leapt on her mother, the cub's tiny teeth latching onto Zira's ear. Zira roared in pain and shook herself violently, dislodging Vitani only after the cub had bitten a piece of her mother's ear off; Zira bore a notch in her ear from that day forward.__ Zira backhanded her daughter across the face, knocking the cub against a rock where she crumpled unconscious from the impact. Instinctively, Zira prepared to deal her daughter a lethal strike._

"_Leave her alone!" Kopa wailed._

_The boy's cry caught Zira's attention and she turned away from Vitani. "You sneaky little beast," she hissed. "You corrupted my daughter's mind." She moved towards the prince. "No matter. Once you're out of the way, she'll remember where her loyalties lie, even if I have to beat it into her."_

"_Kopa! Where are you?" It was Simba's voice, far off but getting closer._

_Zira continued to advance on the cub. Kopa backed away from her, staring into Zira's wild eyes. Blood trickled from the monstrous lioness' injured ear. She lifted a claw and swiped at him. Kopa moved away instinctively and felt his back legs slip off the edge. He scratched helplessly at the cliff's ledge and plummeted backwards._

_Simba rushed onto the scene with several lionesses close behind. The king struck Zira aside as he dived for the cliff's edge. "No!" Simba wailed, watching as his son fell towards the river below…_

As Kopa recalled the sensation of striking the water, his mind was bombarded with a thousand suppressed memories, his ears roaring with the voices of his past…

"…_Oh, I hate baby-sitting," said Zazu. "Help!…"_

"…_Yeah, I remember it to this day," said Timon. "He said even though I thought he was dumb, he didn't want our friendship to be over…"_

"…_As I recall, you wanted to talk about another tree," said Simba. "Our family tree…"_

…_Zazu smiled. "The earth liked that color so much, it put blue all over the sky to look at…"_

…_Nala licked his face. "You are never far from my sight or my protection," she replied. "I can see everything that moves on the plain…"_

…_Rafiki sighed. "Brave animals know when to be afraid…"_

"Kopa!" Asante cried.

Kopa opened his eyes, lying in the grass with his brother sitting beside him. He slowly rose up and regarded the cliff's edge.

"This is where it happened," he mumbled.

"Where what happened?" Asante asked.

Kopa looked down at his brother through haunted eyes. "This is where I fell."

* * *

><p>"Come on," Jua insisted, "Eight pairs of eyes are better than two…"<p>

"All right!" Zazu snapped at the six bluebirds flying with him and Binti. "But stay in the air. Those ruffians will swallow each of you whole if you get too low."

Upepo regarded the band of lions below. "The folks would freak if they knew we were getting involved in the battle."

"So don't tell them," Mbingu replied.

"We're not really getting involved," Umeme pointed out. "We're just scouting."

"You say pow-tay-tow, they say puh-tah-tow…" Mvua drawled.

"No one says puh-tah-tow!" Wingu scoffed.

Zazu rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the king's war party below.

Mheetu walked a few yards in front of the group, following the scent of Adui's murderous gang. One of the females kept close, ready to assist him if the party was ambushed. Mheetu regarded the dark lioness, who had a series of dots under her eye. "What's your story, Dotty?"

The lioness wrinkled her nose. "My name is Madoa," she said acidly.

Mheetu gulped. "Sorry." He glanced back at the rest of the group. "Where's your sister? You two are usually joined at the hip."

"Alama is back at the den having her injuries tended to," Madoa replied. "She was injured trying to help the queen dowager's party."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Madoa shrugged. "Alama will recover. We're made of tougher stuff than this – we had to be, living in the Outlands." Madoa regarded Mheetu solemnly. "You were also banished from the Pride Lands, were you not?"

Mheetu shot Madoa a sharp glare. "Don't compare our situations," he cautioned. "Scar banished me because he was a paranoid psychopath. As I understand it, Simba had good reason for sending your pride to the Outlands."

"My group was banished because of _Zira's_ actions," Madoa corrected, seemingly unfazed by Mheetu's condemnation. "The rest of us…"

"The rest of you _merely_ supported Zira," Mheetu interrupted condescendingly. "Why defend a vicious monster that tried to kill a defenseless cub?"

"We didn't support her actions," Madoa said. "We merely sympathized with her predicament."

"You know who I sympathize with? The cub I fished half dead out of the river – a cub separated from his family for four years, not knowing who he was."

Madoa didn't respond for a moment. "You're right," she said emotionlessly.

This took Mheetu off guard. "Really?"

She nodded. "What Zira did to Prince Kopa was unforgivable – and it was idiotic of us to speak in Zira's defense when the king passed judgment on her. Still, the king was unjust in exiling all of us."

Mheetu conceded to this point. "So, why do you fight for him now?"

"Because he allowed us to return to our rightful place in the Pride Lands," she replied. "He corrected his mistake. Unlike Zira, the rest of the Outlanders know better than to wallow in the past."

"Would have been nice if someone had taught Adui that. What about these males who are helping him? You don't _sympathize _with their _predicament_, do you?"

"What predicament?" Madoa said, her voice turning vicious for the first time. "What crime was committed against them? They were free to roam anywhere they wished in the Pride Lands. The grove where they lived was a paradise by most standards. Yet they decided to turn against their king and murder members of their own pride. For what? Because they weren't allowed to step foot on one measly pile of stones?"

"Pride Rock is a little more than a _measly_ pile of stones," Mheetu noted, observing the lioness shrewdly.

Madoa looked Mheetu in the eye for the first time. "I know you're testing me, Mheetu. There's no need, the king has the loyalty of the Outlanders…"

"Then why do you continue to call yourselves _Outlanders_?"

Madoa smiled then. "Force of habit, I suppose."

Mheetu regarded Madoa one last time before turning back to the trail before him. He stopped. "I don't believe it," he sighed.

Madoa looked to where Mheetu was staring. "What is it?"

"Why did you stop?" Simba asked, trotting up to join his brother-in-law.

Mheetu gestured towards a dark area in the distance. "That's where the trail leads," he said.

Simba looked and sighed. "The Elephant Graveyard."

Roughly a quarter of a mile ahead, smoke rose from the erupting geysers in the barren wasteland of elephant bones.

"Yep, that's where Adui and his cronies are hiding."

Simba turned to Madoa. "Let the others know we've arrived," he instructed.

Madoa gave the king a curt nod before heading back to inform the rest of the war party. The queen would want a moment to devise their battle strategy.

"Mheetu, I wanted to speak with you before we're in the thick of it," Simba said.

Mheetu looked at the king. Though Simba was a few months older, Mheetu stood several inches taller and had to look down to meet his gaze. "What's up?"

"It's something I should have said months ago," Simba explained. "If you hadn't found Kopa in the river all those years ago…"

"Okay, okay, I know where this is going," Mheetu sighed. "Look, you don't need to say anything…"

"Yes I do," Simba insisted. "Mheetu, you saved my son's life." He smiled warmly. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Mheetu sighed. "You're welcome. Chaka's right, we're all way too melodramatic in this kingdom."

The king looked back to the Elephant Graveyard and his face turned stony. "And so it will end where it all began."

* * *

><p>Vitani recalled the last time she was in the Elephant Graveyard, which bordered both the Pride Lands and the Outlands. She and Nuka had lit a couple of sticks on one of the geysers, which they used to ignite a brush fire that their brother Kovu "rescued" Kiara from. She glanced around the trail and wondered which geyser it was they used. The ground was dry and hard under her feet.<p>

Thinking on the past, Vitani closed her eyes and visualized the day she lost Kopa for the first time…

_Her head still aching from the impact with the stone, the cub awoke to find the king approaching her mother, his enraged eyes filled with tears. Several lionesses stood ready to assist Simba if Zira fought back._

"_Kopa?" the cub whispered, looking about. The prince was nowhere in sight._

"_No!" Kovu cried, running from the trees towards Simba and Zira with Nuka close behind. Vitani saw the king raise his claw to strike Zira and instinctively rushed to her mother, throwing herself on the lioness and exposing her back to the king. She anticipated the sensation of claws ripping through her but they never came. Soon, Kovu and Nuka were there as well, helping Vitani shield their mother from Simba._

_It was then that Vitani realized her mother was laughing. Why would she be laughing? They were about to die, weren't they?_

"_Scar, aren't you proud of me?" Zira cackled._

_Vitani looked over her shoulder at the king, who regarded the cubs in bewilderment. He held his claws up, the strike frozen as he wept. The truth finally hit Vitani – Kopa was gone! She didn't cry – not just then, anyway._

_The king lowered his paw and sobbed hoarsely, turning away from his son's murderess and her helpless children. He didn't say a word as he walked towards the waiting lionesses, who quickly formed a line between Simba and Zira's family. Vitani watched the king as he walked away, his head bowed in grief. It was a victory for Zira but it didn't feel that way to Vitani._

_Zira and her cubs were allowed to return to the Outlands and Zira had forgotten all about Vitani's betrayal in her mania and victorious ecstasy. That night, Scar's widow sang maniacal songs of justice and revenge while Vitani scurried away, curling up in a small hollow in one of the termite mounds. She proceeded to sob herself to sleep._

_The following day, half of the lionesses from Pride Rock came to Zira to inform her of the king's decision; Zira was banished. She would never be allowed to return from the Outlands. If she stepped foot in the kingdom, she would die. These other lionesses had tried to appease the king, explaining to him that Zira was driven insane with grief over Scar's death. They asked Simba to show her leniency but the king was senseless over the loss of his son. He banished the sympathizers as well, giving Zira the pride she needed to begin preparations for the impending__ war._

_The loss was too much for Vitani, who decided it was better to bottle away the pain and sorrow – bury it deep in a corner of her heart that, she thought, would never see the light of day again. Over time, she began to forget how much she cared about the king's son, focusing all her attention on Kovu and helping her brother learn to fight. She promised she wouldn't turn on her mother again and she would see her brother become king so that no one else she loved would ever die._

_Vitani remembered the day Nuka let Kovu wander off on his own, their mother bringing their little brother back after he and the king's daughter narrowly escaped several crocodiles in the Zuberi River. She remembered the plan Zira devised in using Kiara's connection with Kovu to give them the chance they needed to kill Simba. She remembered the day they set the plan in motion, four years later, and Kovu wormed his way into the king's pride._

__Then it all fell apart when Kovu fell in love with Kiara and tried to help Simba when the Outlanders ambushed him. Vitani and her companions attacked the king, Vitani leaping up on Simba's back and digging her fangs and claws into his neck and shoulders while Kovu tried to push the attackers away. Vitani angrily kicked Kovu against a rock, knocking her brother out for a moment. Then, the unthinkable happened – Nuka was killed while pursuing the fleeing king, crushed by several falling logs blocking the river. Vitani didn't realize how much she loved the lanky idiot until he was gone_._

_The final battle commenced by the Zuberi River and Vitani confronted the queen, glaring down on Nala from on top of a ledge._

"_Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?" _Vitani hissed, mocking the queen over Kiara's apparent absence. Vitani wanted to personally teach that prissy young lioness a lesson for turning Kovu into such a _weakling – but it seemed the queen would have to do for now.___

"_Vitani!" Nala snarled._

_Vitani leapt on the queen with a murderous roar, the two of them rolling bodily into the mud. Nala held her own but Vitani was sure that, had Kovu and Kiara not interfered, the queen would have died by the younger lioness' claws. Vitani knocked the queen aside just as Kovu and Kiara leapt between Simba and Zira, each sternly facing down their respective parents._

"_Kiara?" Simba gasped._

"_Kovu," Zira snapped, "move."_

"_Stand aside," Simba instructed his daughter._

"_Daddy, this has to stop," Kiara declared emphatically, earning a mystified look from her father._

"_You're even weaker than I thought," Zira hissed at her son. "Get out of the way!"_

"_You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba," Kovu replied. "Not while I'm here."_

_Vitani flinched at the murderous look in her mother's eyes. "Kovu," the young lioness whispered, fearing what Zira might do._

"_Stay out of this," Simba told Kiara sternly, his eyes burning with hatred for the Outlanders._

_Kiara's expression softened. "A wise king once told me, 'we are one.' I didn't understand him then." Kiara took a step closer to the king and smiled. "Now I do."_

_Simba's face twisted with uncertainty. "But they…"_

"_Them? Us?" Kiara queried. "Look at them. They are us. What differences do you see?"_

_The king turned to the Outlanders, his gaze wandering down their line until he saw Vitani, who lifted her head in surprise when Simba met her stare. There was something about the way the king narrowed his eyes that reminded Vitani of..._

_"Kopa?" the lioness muttered._

_Kopa, squinting at Vitani in confusion when he asked, _"Why do you guys talk like we're enemies?"

_Even though Vitani stood several feet from the king, Simba's ears pricked up at the mention of his son's name. Somehow, he was the only one who heard what Vitani said. Not even Zira, who stood right next to Vitani, noticed her daughter's comment._

_Simba turned back to Kiara, who Vitani also regarded. It finally struck Vitani how much Kiara looked and acted like Kopa – same smile, same mannerisms, and same soul! The princess smiled lovingly at her father and the sorrow buried deep in Vitani's heart all those years finally erupted._ What did I almost do? This is Kopa's family – the people he loved!

_A shaft of sunlight broke through the rainclouds and Simba looked up as the light illuminated his face. No one knew this but Kopa – full grown, healthy, and even happy – was a three-day's journey downstream, lounging peacefully by the river with Mheetu and enjoying the soothing rain while he absentmindedly swished the water with his paw. The Lost Prince had looked up the exact same moment Simba had, his face also illuminated by sunlight._

_Simba looked at his daughter again and smiled, his hatred finally broken as he stepped forward and nuzzled his daughter._

"_Vitani, now!" Zira ordered when she realized the king was distracted._

_"No, Mother," Vitani protested before meeting her brother's gaze. Kovu cocked an eyebrow, surprised by his sister's response. Turning to her mother, Vitani declared, "Kiara's right." She walked away from Zira and stood beside Kovu. "Enough."_

_Several of the Outlanders were visibly surprised by Vitani's decision but they were all the more shocked when they heard Zira's response._

"_If you will not fight, then you will die as well," __Zira hissed with an evil grin__._

_If Kopa had been there, he would've had some choice words to say regarding Zira's parenting methods__._

_Of all the Outlanders, Madoa gave Zira the most disgusted look as she and her comrades moved away from their leader._

"_Where are you going?" Zira shouted. "Get back here!"_

"_Let it go, Zira," Simba said. "It's time to put the past behind us."_

"_I'll never let it go!" Zira roared._

_The sound of logs loosening in the dam blocking the Zuberi River caught Simba's attention and he looked away from Zira for just a split second._

"_This is for you, Scar!" Zira whispered, lunging at the king in one final desperate attempt to avenge her mate._

_Kiara intercepted Zira and they both fell over the edge. Simba and Kovu cried out for Kiara, the king leaping over the edge and climbing down the cliff-side from various ledges to save his daughter. Kovu almost followed but Vitani caught him by the forelimb and held him back, afraid of losing her brother as well as their mother._

_Zira and Kiara rolled bodily down the cliff, the princess catching herself on an outcropping while Zira clung to the cliff-face below Kiara._

"_Hold on Kiara!" Nala called as the dam broke and violent waves of water began rushing through the ravine. "Simba," Nala gasped. "Simba, the river!"_

_Seeing the flooding waters break free, the king moved more quickly down the cliff, clawing at the wall of stone._

_What happened next stunned Vitani. Kiara tried to save Zira, reaching over the edge of her outcropping. "Zira," Kiara called, "give me your paw!"_

_Zira hissed and swiped angrily at Kiara, causing herself to slip down a few inches._

_Kiara made one final desperate plea for Zira to accept her aid. "Zira, come on."_

_Zira looked over her shoulder at the threatening waves below._

"_I'll help you," Kiara insisted._

_An odd expression spread across Zira's face, one devoid of all sanity. She looked up at Kiara with a subtle grin, and Vitani recognized the vindictive resolve in her eyes. "No," Zira whispered. "Never."_

"_You fool," Vitani whispered as her mother's claws slipped from the cliff and she plunged into the deadly river, her body quickly pulled under and crushed by the gnashing logs._

_Vitani heard Kovu heave a sigh and they shared a brief look of regret. They watched as Simba reached a ledge above his daughter. "Kiara," he called lovingly._

_The princess looked up. "Daddy," she said sorrowfully, reaching up and grasping her father's outstretched paw. "I tried."_

_The king helped his daughter from her ledge and back up the cliff, where the pride reunited and gathered around the king, queen, and princess._

"_Kiara," Nala sighed in relief, hugging her daughter._

"_Wow, that was really brave," Pumbaa exclaimed._

"_Yeehaw," Timon cheered._

_Kovu left Vitani's side to embrace Kiara._

"_Kovu," Kiara purred._

"_Oh Kiara," Kovu sighed happily._

_Simba watched his daughter and her lover. "Kovu," he called, beckoning the dark lion. "I was wrong. You belong here."_

_Kovu and Kiara nuzzled happily._

"_Let's go home," the king declared, turning to the Outlanders. "All of us." Simba's eyes fell on Vitani in particular, although she didn't know why…_

That should have been the end of it, shouldn't it? But it wasn't. Vitani rounded a bend in the Elephant Graveyard and discovered Adui's cruel pride, watching her suspiciously from several ledges. Adui reclined wearily against an elephant skull, using the tusks like armrests. It looked like a macabre parody of a throne, though Adui had no delusions of leadership on that level. This wasn't about the crown. It was all about Zira for Adui, just like it had been all about Scar for Zira.

"So you've sought _us_ out," Adui observed solemnly.

Vitani stopped a few yards from Adui, her eyes tired.

Adui pushed himself from the throne and approached Vitani.

"I'm going to ask you one last time," Vitani said emotionlessly. "Please stop this now. The kingdom has suffered enough. We've all suffered enough."

Adui narrowed his eyes. "Never," he replied coldly. "Fight with us, or die with them. I will never stop…"

Vitani lunged at her father, her fangs aimed for his throat! Two rogues pinned the lioness down before she reached her target. They leapt away as Adui lunged at her and wrapped his jaws around her neck.

Vitani's scream was heard by Simba's party. Nala was not quite done explaining the battle strategy when the king ordered them to advance and rescue whoever was in trouble.

Adui tossed Vitani aside, the lioness rolling away limply, blood spreading through the fur on her neck and shoulder. She trembled as she tried to push herself up but sank back down.

Adui walked up to Vitani and looked down at her. "You disappoint me, Vitani. Just like your brother…"

"Disappointing you was the proudest moment of my life," she replied with a chuckle.

Adui sighed sadly, turning away and walking back to his mockery of a throne. "Do with her what you will," he told the others.

As the malevolent lions moved in to finish Vitani off, she closed her eyes and smiled almost serenely. "This was for you, Kopa," Vitani whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 13<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 13

One of the lions lunged forward to tear open the wounded lioness when a dark furred paw struck him in the face, extended claws lashing his cheek.

"Back off!" Timira snarled, kneeling protectively over Vitani.

Vitani gaped at her unexpected savior. "You?"

Timira surveyed the crowd of murderous lions surrounding them – and gulped. "Wow, I did not think this through very well, did I?" she muttered.

Adui narrowed his eyes on the newcomer. "So," he chuckled, "another has come to die…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're really scary," Timira spat mockingly, trying to emulate Kopa and Boga's sarcasm. "What kind of freak attacks his own kid?"

Adui sneered. "I do not have to explain myself to a wench who's seconds away from death."

"Seconds?" Timira scoffed. "I could totally fight you punks off for – like a good minute or two…"

"What are you talking about?" Vitani gasped.

"I'm stalling," Timira whispered.

"You're not doing a very good job at it."

"Oh shut up."

"Adui!" an authoritative voice roared. Simba rushed into the clearing with his war party, skidding to a halt and snarling threateningly.

Adui smiled darkly. "The king honors us with his presence."

Simba stood proudly as his warriors flanked him. His eyes fell upon Vitani. "By the Great Kings," Simba gasped, studying Vitani's wounds. He gave Adui a baleful look. "You attacked your own daughter?" he bellowed.

"I think we've established this guy's a few birds short of a flock," Mheetu pointed out as Nala positioned herself beside him.

"Timmy?" Boga called from the crowd of Pride Landers.

"Hey," Timira greeted awkwardly, "you have no idea how glad I am to see you all."

"You loaded up, Pal?" Timon whispered to Pumbaa.

"I'm armed and dangerous!" Pumbaa declared, turning about and pointing his rear towards the murderous rogues.

"Don't know whether to be happy about that or scared out of my mind," the skinny meerkat mumbled.

"Adui," the king intoned, "you and your followers are charged with the murder of five lions, including the queen dowager…"

"Oh," Adui sneered contemptuously, "does the little king miss his mommy?"

Simba felt his eyes burn with suppressed tears. "You are also charged with crimes against the herds. You will not be shown an ounce of mercy…"

"Mercy?" Adui laughed madly. "You dare speak to me of mercy? What mercy did you show my son Nuka? What mercy did you show my wife?"

"The king didn't kill Nuka or Mother," Vitani protested. "Nuka's death was an accident. And Mother killed herself because she was insane!"

"I will hear no more lies!" Adui roared. "You are the one who will pay for your crimes, Simba!"

Adui's followers snarled in agreement.

"Ready yourselves," Simba instructed his pride.

Adui lifted a paw and gestured at the Pride Landers. "Now!"

Adui's followers scattered, rushing into the hills of elephant bones.

"Are they running away?" Timira asked.

"No," Nala called out. "They're using the lay of the land to get the drop on us. Remember what I told you all. Do as they do and use the area to your advantage!"

On the queen's orders, the Pride Landers also dispersed, leaving the king, Adui, Timira, and Vitani in the central clearing of the graveyard. Simba crouched and moved towards his dark furred enemy, who smiled evilly.

"Your Majesty," Vitani protested.

"I'm sorry," Simba said, giving Vitani a tender look, "but your father's crimes cannot go unpunished…"

"No, that's not it," Vitani shouted, trying feebly to stand up. "He's too strong for you!"

"Timira, stay with her," Simba ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Timira said obediently.

"After I'm done with you, your queen is next," Adui chuckled. "Then your foul-mouthed little heir, then your daughter, then your brat…"

"You will not touch them!" Simba snarled, lunging forward and engaging Adui. The two males reared up as they struck each other.

Madoa split from her companions and pressed herself close to the colossal skeletons hiding her enemies. There were several geysers in the area where she stalked the shadows, spewing scorching gas every so often. She heard breathing from around the corner of an elephant skull and rushed to meet her first opponent but found no one there. It wasn't until the lion had leapt on her from above that she realized the breathing had been coming from on top of the skeleton.

Teeth came close to tearing her throat open when a white blur crashed into the attacker and knocked him against the ribcage of the skeleton.

"That is no way to treat a lady," Mheetu said in a gentlemanly manner.

The evil lion hissed angrily and fled around a corner.

"Thanks," Madoa muttered as she stood up.

Mheetu was about to say "you're welcome" when they saw a figure step from the shadow of a nearby skeleton, its form illuminated by the green light of a geyser. It was an extremely large lion – even bigger than Mheetu – with a silver mane, reddish gold fur, and snakelike yellow eyes. He had covered himself in a primitive armor of elephant ribs and tusks. He pulled the skull of an adolescent elephant over his face like a helmet.

Mheetu stared at the opponent blankly. "What the hell is this?"

The geyser near their opponent moaned as steam began to rush out. Surprising both Mheetu and Madoa, the armor-clad lion lifted a hollowed out elephant tusk and placed it over the mouth of the geyser, pointing the open end at Mheetu and Madoa as burning steam and fire shot through it.

"Look out!" Madoa roared, shoving Mheetu behind a boulder as the archaic torch shot its deadly scalding gas at them. Mheetu pulled Madoa close to shield her from the strange weapon.

"Okay, these guys are starting to piss me off," Mheetu muttered.

* * *

><p>Kopa and Asante walked slowly back to Pride Rock, the cub brushing his side against his brother's forelimb.<p>

"It all just came rushing back," Kopa explained. "Everything. I even remember the Buzzard Boyz." Kopa smiled fondly. "I still don't get why no one else liked their music."

Asante raised an eyebrow uncertainly.

"I'll take you to one of their concerts sometime," Kopa chuckled, stopping and sitting down. "I'm sorry for what I said before," he told the cub. "I was upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Asante wrapped his forelimbs around Kopa's chest and the older lion patted him on the shoulder with a paw.

"You forgive me, Squirt?"

Asante nodded. "Are we going to help Mom and Dad now?"

Kopa sighed. "Asante, you aren't strong enough to fight – not yet anyway. Give it a few years and then you'll be as tough as me and Dad."

Asante's face fell. "If I was strong enough, do you think Grandma would still be alive?"

Kopa's hold on the cub tightened. "You listen to me," the future king said sternly, "that wasn't your fault. Do you understand?"

Tears started to trickle down Asante's face. "I couldn't do anything," he sobbed. "Grandma…"

"Sometimes…" Kopa felt his throat tighten with grief. "Sometimes people die to protect the ones they love. The ones left behind shouldn't feel guilty about that."

Asante nodded and pressed his damp cheek against Kopa's chest. "What about you? Are you going to help Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah," Kopa said. "I'm going to help Mom and Dad – after I take you home."

"Vitani likes you," Asante noted. "I know you're mad at her for some reason but I can tell she's not mean."

Kopa smiled. "How'd you become such a smartass?"

"I'm telling Mom you said ass," Asante said impudently.

"You just said it too, Genius," Kopa laughed, patting Asante's tiny mohawk of mane.

They returned to Pride Rock a few moments later. Kiara hurried to them and pulled her baby brother into a tight hug. "You little dummy!" she scolded.

"Chill out," Kopa sighed, "he was just keeping an eye on me."

"You're a dummy too!" Kiara snapped.

"Wow, 'dummy,' that's harsh," Kopa declared sardonically. He noticed Kovu a few yards away.

"Forgetting something?" Kiara said crossly.

Kopa stared at his sister blankly. "Not that I can think of."

Those recuperating in the den heard Kopa's yelp of pain.

Kiara dragged Kopa over to Kovu by the ear, positioning the two adolescent males in front of each other. Kopa sat down sheepishly. "Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," Kovu replied just as awkwardly.

Kiara waited with a stern look on her face. "Well?" she hissed.

"Kovu," Kopa sighed, "I'm really – really wishing I was an only child right now." Kiara slapped Kopa upside his head. "Ow! Will you stop that?"

Kovu couldn't help chuckling.

"Just apologize," Kiara ordered.

"Alright already," Kopa hissed at his sister before turning back to Kovu. "Kovu, I'm sorry."

Kovu smiled sadly. "You have every right to be angry with my family, and as much as it hurts, what you said about my mother was true…"

"But I shouldn't have said it," Kopa muttered. "And I didn't have any reason to be angry with you – or Vitani."

Kovu's eyes narrowed. "You remembered something?"

Kopa nodded. "Vitani tried to save me from your mother. She actually bit a chunk of Zira's ear off trying to stop her."

"That was Vitani?" Kovu gasped. "I always assumed you were the one who bit that notch in her ear."

Kopa shook his head.

"I don't understand," Kiara interrupted. "Why would Vitani continue to help Zira if she's always cared about Kopa?"

"Zira was her mother," Kopa said simply, "and she was just a kid. You both were just kids…"

Kovu nodded sadly. "You know, when Kiara and I confronted the prides, Vitani was the first Outlander to agree with us. I think it was because of you…"

"Kopa!" the bluebird Umeme called as she landed at the feet of the three lions. "You need to send reinforcements. Adui's followers are too strong!"

"Where are they?" Kopa demanded.

"The Elephant Graveyard!"

Kopa and Kiara shared a fearful look as Asante came closer. "Where's that?" the cub asked.

"The bad part of town," Kopa sighed. "You remember Dad's stories about that place?"

Kiara nodded. "They gave me nightmares when I was a cub."

"What's going on?" Leo asked, exiting the den with Chumvi, Tojo, Afua, and Babu.

Kopa looked at his seven able-bodied companions. His father was right, Kovu shouldn't be forced to face his father again and Kiara still wasn't strong enough for battle. As for the five males, Kopa knew from hunting with Leo and Afua that they made mediocre hunters at best. Having them fight against trained warriors was out of the question.

"There's no one else, is there?" he asked.

Kiara shook her head. "We're the only ones and we can't leave the injured unprotected."

Kopa nodded. "I'll go."

"Dad said…"

"I know," Kopa groaned. "How does that saying go? Better to ask forgiveness than permission."

"It's that attitude that gets kids in your family in trouble so often," Kovu pointed out.

Kopa took off for the Elephant Graveyard. "Don't worry," he told them over his shoulder. "I'll bring everyone home – including Vitani."

Kiara, Kovu, and Asante watched Kopa's departure, not noticing Tojo as he hurried over to his adopted avian daughter. "Umeme, how many rogues are at the Elephant Graveyard?"

Umeme thought about it. "Except for you guys – all of them."

Tojo turned to his four companions. "If they're all at the Elephant Graveyard, then it's safe to assume the injured are in no danger here."

"You're really thinking about disobeying the king's order?" Chumvi said solemnly.

"Kopa did," Babu pointed out.

"But Kopa actually knows how to fight," Afua countered, "and Simba did say he could fight if Kopa got his anger under control. He looked pretty calm just now."

"We can fight well enough," Babu said angrily.

"No, we can't," Leo said emphatically. "We have to accept it, my friends. None of us would be very much help against our former pride."

"If you all want to stay behind like a bunch of cowards, that's fine," Babu snarled. "I'm not hiding here anymore!"

"Babu," Leo sighed, "you suffered an immense loss today. We all loved your father and we'll grieve for him the rest of our lives. We'll grieve for all four of our fallen brothers." The white lion's eyes narrowed sternly. "That being said, stand down and adjust that attitude because I've reached the limit of my patience with you."

The other four males blanched at Leo's uncharacteristic firmness.

"Dude," Afua gasped, "you've become a badass ever since the buffalo."

Leo cocked an eyebrow. "Thanks."

"I agree with Leo," Tojo noted, "but I think there is something we can do to help the king."

Leo turned to the ochre colored lion. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Two of the evil lions lay unconscious at their feet, one twitching slightly.<p>

"Nice one, Pumbaa," Timon said, holding his nose.

The warthog turned around to inspect the villains he'd knocked out with his – you know what, I don't see how I can write this in a very articulate way. Pumbaa farted on them, okay? Honestly, Pumbaa, you can be pretty vile sometimes.

"Wow, don't break character! What kind of narrator are you?"

(Sigh) Sorry Timon.

"Amateur."

"Hey Timon," Pumbaa whispered, "maybe we should get going. They might wake up soon."

"You know what I think?" Timon said. "They might wake up soon. We should probably get going."

A pained roar from one of the lionesses in the distance caught their attention.

"That sounds bad," Pumbaa muttered.

"Hey, come on," Timon said with a grin. "Hakuna Matata. We can take these posers."

"Is that so?" an evil voice said from overhead.

This is for that _amateur_ crack, you little mongoose!

Timon laughed nervously as he looked up. One of Adui's followers crouched on an overhead ledge, ready to pounce on the warthog and meerkat. "Did I say _amateur_? I meant fine _author_ with a promising future beyond fan fiction who will one day take the literary world by storm as one of the greatest novelists."

That's better.

The lion lunged at them and Pumbaa spun around, letting loose another fowl wind on their attacker. The lion fell on his face and lay unmoving.

"Wow that was close!" Timon explained. "Let's get out of here."

"Good idea," Pumbaa agreed.

"I tell you, Buddy," Timon sighed as he and Pumbaa ran from the scene, "this fan fic kid can be pretty touchy sometimes."

* * *

><p>Adui and the king took their fight off into the shadows of the graveyard, leaving Timira and Vitani on their own. The dark furred lioness remained with her wounded companion.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Vitani said weakly. "Didn't you hear what Kopa said? How I helped my mother when she tried to murder him?"

"I heard," Timira confirmed, "but I could tell there was more to it than that. I think Kopa deserves to hear the whole story, don't you?"

"If you left me to die, you're betrothal will go off without a hitch," Vitani noted.

Timira looked at the ex-Outlander in surprise. "You know about that?"

Vitani grinned. "Kind of hard to miss with the way you Pride Landers gossip all the time."

Timira frowned. "You're a Pride Lander too, Stupid," she muttered, "and I don't leave anyone in my pride behind."

"Do you love him?"

Timira thought about it for a second. "I like him," she conceded. "I never really spent enough time with him to know if I loved him."

"So, you're not interested in marrying him?"

Timira shrugged. "The marriage was what my parent's expected. It's my duty, you could say…"

Vitani cocked an eyebrow. "Well that sucks."

Timira wrinkled her nose.

"What did you plan on doing when you thought he was dead?" Vitani continued.

Timira looked down at Vitani. "There was someone else – someone who's always been there for me. With him, it wouldn't have been about responsibility. I think I might have been happier marrying him for love instead of marrying Kopa for duty."

"Anyone I know?"

Timira smiled. "Babu," she said.

"The guy with the messy hair?"

Timira narrowed her eyes. "Not everyone can have rockstar hair like your brother, you know."

"Jeez, enough with this chick drama!" a lion snarled as he stepped from the shadows, followed by a smaller companion. Vitani and Timira did not know this but these were the same two males who inflicted the injures that led to Mega's death. The larger one was the same lion that Adui had condescendingly labeled "Number Four."

Timira stood up and tensed, positioning herself between the murderous lions and the wounded Vitani.

"This is going to be fun," the smaller male chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 14<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 14

Luckily for Mheetu and Madoa, the geysers weren't continuous streams and so the initial fire attack ceased fairly quickly. Unfortunately, their opponent was well protected from their attacks in his armor of bones. Madoa leapt on top of the armored lion and clawed between the ribs of his armor, inflicting superficial but painful cuts. The lion jerked himself violently to dislodge the female while Mheetu lunged for their enemy's neck. The silver maned lion lowered his head and blocked Mheetu's attack with his skull helmet.

The warriors of Simba's Pride had trained all their lives, much longer than Adui's minions but the fanatical lions had learned the skills they needed to compensate, utilizing the terrain and fashioning crude forms of protection similar to the armor used by Mheetu and Madoa's opponent. Lionesses and lions tore at one another, neither side making any headway.

Boga chased a lion around a corner and Nala quickly grasped the younger female by the scruff of her neck, stopping Boga before she ran head first into a pit filled with vertical spikes of elephant ribs.

"Pay attention," Nala scolded.

"Yes Your Highness," Boga said sheepishly.

Nearby, Rafiki twirled and sprang with the same nimbleness he once used in the final battle with the hyenas, stinging several opponents with his staff. He grabbed one of his gourds and cracked it into the face of one adversary, blinding the villain with the gourd's sticky juice.

"Ack," the monkey gasped as one lion narrowly missed disemboweling him. He leapt away from his opponents and took momentary refuge up on a rocky ledge. "Rafiki, you are getting too old for this," he sighed.

Simba and Adui struggled violently, clawing and biting as they wrestled over several piles of bones. Adui was stronger but the king moved with greater precision, landing more strikes. Still, Adui's fury made the few hits he landed more powerful. Adui was consumed by his last memory of Zira…

_Adui watched as his pregnant mate rubbed herself affectionately against Scar's side, standing with him on the promontory of Pride Rock._

"_Zira!" Adui cried as the hyenas advanced on him. "Zira, help me!"_

_Scar smiled sadistically as Adui was driven back from the kopje._

"_Dad, don't go!" a dark furred cub called to Adui, trying to get around the throng of hyenas._

"_Nuka," Zira snarled, "you will stand beside your king!"_

_Scar regarded the lanky cub with disdain. He would require a more fitting heir. Perhaps the cub his new bride carried – that child would serve until he could sire his true successor._

"_Nuka!" Adui wept…_

Adui choked back a sob at the memory and dealt Scar's nephew a particularly jarring clout to the side of his face, knocking Simba against a wall where Adui quickly pinned him.

"You look at me," Adui growled. "I want my face to be the last thing you see."

Simba glared at Adui.

"Beg for your life," Adui chuckled.

"Never," Simba hissed.

"Oh, but your terror would make this moment all the more precious."

Simba narrowed his eyes.

Adui sighed. "Very well, then."

Legs burning with each coil and leap, Kopa flew through the grass, the border of the Elephant Graveyard rushing towards him. He could hear the pained roars of battle up ahead. He skidded to a stop near the edge of the cliff that dropped down into the yawning bone-littered pit, pebbles knocked loose by his claws. He reared his head up and roared from his core, his war cry drowning out all noise and startling every lion and lioness in the graveyard.

Adui glanced over his shoulder at the youthful warrior in the distance. Taking advantage of Adui's distraction, Simba shoved his opponent away.

Kopa leapt over the edge of the precipice and ran down the slope, using gravity to give himself an extra burst of speed. He barreled off the last step of the steep incline and rushed through the geyser invested trails of the graveyard, passing several lionesses caught in the heat of battle. Just seeing his spirited arrival inspired the females to fight with new vigor.

Up ahead, Kopa saw Mheetu and Madoa in dire straits. A bone-armored lion had knocked the dark female against a boulder hard enough to render her dazed. The villain then turned his full attention on Mheetu, pressing the white lion back until he was cornered up against a wall of stone. Mheetu struck out, his claws landing uselessly on the bone armor. The vicious opponent chuckled and pressed Mheetu up against the wall with his claws, inches away from dealing Mheetu a fatal bite to the jugular.

Kopa curved his path at the wall as he ran along it, shooting up to the ledge above where he performed a backflip and fell on Mheetu's attacker hind legs first. He drove the silver maned lion to the ground, knocking the helmet free so that he could strike the villain's exposed scalp with his elbow.

Mheetu sank against the wall with a relieved sigh as Kopa stepped away from the unconscious enemy. "Chaka?" he laughed. "When did you get here?"

"Where's Vitani?" Kopa demanded.

Mheetu frowned. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," he grunted.

"Mheetu!" Kopa insisted.

"Last time I saw her, she was down that way." Mheetu gestured off towards the center of the graveyard. "You're dad was down there too."

"Take care," Kopa said, rushing off in the direction Mheetu indicated.

Mheetu hurried over to Madoa as she stood up shakily.

"Are you all right?" Mheetu asked.

"I'm fine," Madoa said, smiling teasingly. "Concerned for my wellbeing, are we?"

Mheetu felt his cheeks warm beneath his fur. "Well, that is…"

Madoa gave Mheetu a lick on the cheek.

The white lion smiled charmingly. "Milady," he intoned, graciously bowing his head.

Bolstered by his son's courageous roar, Simba's strikes became more fervent and Adui was forced to back away, growling viciously as the king closed in on him. When it appeared the monarch would have victory, a geyser near Simba's back leg erupted. The startled king turned to find the source of the blast. Simba was still turned away when Adui grasped a large stone in his claws and swung it, clouting the back of Simba's head. The king released one startled cry as he fell senseless to the earth.

Adui stared expressionlessly at Simba, dropping the rock as he moved closer to the prone king. He bared his fangs, eager to sever Simba's windpipe…

A vicious roar ripped through the air as Kopa launched himself over his father's inert form and struck Adui full force, the two males tumbling down a hill and off a ledge. They fell on an elephant's skeleton, hard enough to crush the ribcage. They stood from the skeleton's shattered bones and Kopa quickly engaged the older lion in battle.

"It's Kopa!" Boga announced.

Nala turned to where the younger lioness gestured, watching as Kopa and Adui clashed.

"Your prince can't save you!" a large lion with a black mane declared, lunging at Nala and driving her to the ground.

A smaller male with a gold mane intercepted Boga before she could assist the queen. "Face it, Chickies," he giggled, "there's a new order in town."

These two males were the same lions who prevented Vitani from warning the Pride Landers of Adui's attack on Rogue Haven.

Unnoticed by the fighters, five males crested a hill outside the graveyard.

"If we die, I'm gonna kick all your asses," Chumvi declared.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad," Afua muttered.

Tojo stepped forward, Umeme perched on his shoulder. He roared merely to gain the attention of the warring lions.

Mheetu looked towards the sound and his jaw dropped when he saw Leo and the other four males. "Dad?" he scoffed.

"To battle, my comrades!" Leo roared heroically, leading his companions over the crest of the steep hill.

"We're all gonna die!" Afua screamed, though he continued to charge towards the fight with his companions.

"Shut up, Afua!" Babu snapped.

Boga's opponent grinned at the approaching males. "Are those scrawny douche-bags actually going to try and fight us?"

Suddenly, it wasn't just the five lions charging down the slope, but also the elderly giraffe Shingo, along with a collection of zebras, hippos, various species of antelope, and five very large rhinos. Fifty enraged animals stampeded into the graveyard, eager to avenge their murdered families.

Bewildered by the sudden appearance of the herd animals, the black maned lion leapt from the queen and fled, pursued by two of the rhinos. The horned beasts quickly overcame him. What they did to him was unspeakable, his horrified scream ominously cut short.

The smaller golden maned lion edged away as Afua and Chumvi rushed on him and Boga, the lioness leaping aside to make room for the two males. Just when it appeared the two dark furred lions were going to dispatch the scoundrel themselves, a violent stampede of antelope rushed at them. Chumvi and Afua fled out of the stampede's path in different directions, Chumvi assisting Nala out of the herd's way and Afua nudging Boga to a safe place. The small villain screamed in horror just before he was trampled to death by the antelope.

"Oh wow, that was nasty," Afua grunted.

The newly arrived animals charged through the graveyard, assisting the other lionesses and quickly turning the battle in their favor.

"I can't believe you came," Boga gasped.

Afua looked at the golden lioness. "You glad to see me?"

"Of course I am!" Boga exclaimed happily.

Afua grinned alluringly.

"Wow, wait," Boga protested. "Don't get any ideas!"

"Well done, Umeme," Tojo said proudly to his adopted daughter.

"Umeme?" Nala asked.

"She led us to the herds that were in hiding," Chumvi informed the queen.

Umeme smiled shyly. "It wasn't difficult. You just need to get high enough to see all around…"

"Oh, up high, why didn't we think of that?" Afua interrupted sardonically. "Oh right, because we can't fly!"

"We thought it would be appropriate if the herds also had a part in punishing the lions who senselessly murdered their families," Leo explained.

Nala stared incredulously at her father. "Didn't we order you five to stay at Pride Rock?"

"Yes, you did," Mheetu confirmed as he and Madoa hurried over. "What the hell, Dad?"

"Why can't you two just admit you're happy to see your old man?" Leo chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Boga gasped, "where's Babu?" Boga's brother had slipped off into the graveyard unnoticed.

In a different part of the graveyard, Rafiki continued his exhausting spar with two vicious lions. Then, Beba shot onto the scene with six other cheetahs, the seven spotted felines joining forces with the monkey and quickly outmatching the two aggressors.

"Off the old man!" Beba snarled.

Emboldened by the aiding cheetahs, Rafiki cackled fearlessly and struck the two lions more deftly with his staff, keeping them distracted while the cheetahs ran circles around them, biting and clawing the two thugs on their sides and legs. The two lions retreated in frustration, running several yards before they too were overtaken by the vengeful stampede of animals.

In the graveyard's central clearing, Timira struggled furiously with her two opponents, Vitani feebly inching her way to the dark female despite her wounds. "Timira!" Vitani cried.

"I got this," Timira declared arrogantly. As soon as she said this, the smaller dark furred male grasped her by the hind legs and held her while his large gray partner bit into one of her forelimbs. Timira dug her claws into the large male's shoulders, drawing blood but not enough to dislodge him.

"Timira!" Babu roared as he rushed into the clearing and leapt for the gray male biting the lioness. The large lion was knocked off and Timira spun about to face the smaller lion grasping her back legs. The two males regrouped and Babu positioned himself beside Timira.

"Well, look at what we have here," the smaller villain chuckled.

"You," Babu hissed viciously, recognizing the two lions responsible for his father's death.

"How's Mega doing?" the larger opponent laughed. "Not so good, I imagine."

"Murderers!" Babu roared.

The larger brute charged and collided with Babu while Timira engaged the smaller lion. Babu was quickly pinned by his battle-savvy opponent.

"When you see your pops, give him our regards," the larger murderer chuckled as he stood over Babu.

Vitani pulled herself over to Babu and his opponent, baring her fangs and biting down hard on the evil lion's back leg.

Babu's opponent let out a startled roar of pain and, taking advantage of the distraction, Babu pushed the male off and swung madly with his claws, tearing through his opponent's jugular with one wild swipe. The large lion flopped dead beside Babu.

"No!" the smaller murderer cried upon seeing his partner's defeat. He'd taken his eyes off Timira for only a second, long enough for the lioness to clamp down on his throat, driving the villain to the earth and pressing his windpipe closed. He struggled, unable to breathe, and slowly suffocated to death.

Timira released her lifeless enemy's neck and took a step back, breathing heavily. Babu moved close to her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Mega has been avenged," Timira told Babu consolingly.

A wrathful roar echoed throughout the graveyard, startling the three adolescent lions.

"That was Kopa!" Vitani gasped, struggling to stand once more but slumping back on her side.

In a secluded ditch in the graveyard, Kopa struck his opponent a harsh blow, sending Adui rolling over some prickly bone fragments. The prince skidded to a stop, his mane settling about his shoulders as Adui struggled to his feet.

"You understand why I have to kill you, right?" Kopa said solemnly.

Adui glared at the younger lion. "Yes, because murder runs through your veins. What else would anyone expect from Scar's kin?" He lunged at Kopa.

"You know, I find it hilarious how much you dislike Scar," Kopa taunted as he stealthily dodged Adui's attack, "considering how much you two have in common."

"I'm nothing like that evil despot!" Adui snarled, spinning around and lunging at Kopa a second time.

"No?" Kopa responded mildly, eluding Adui's attack again and using his opponent's momentum to send him toppling over. "You both had the same shitty taste in women."

Adui rolled onto his feet and faced Kopa. He smiled to himself, realizing how foolish he'd been for letting the arrogant youth bait him. "It's funny you should say that, considering that whore mother of yours was Scar's first choice for a queen."

Kopa was visibly startled by this revelation.

"Tell me, Kopa, are you certain you know who your father is? Are you really Simba's son – or are you his _cousin_?"

Kopa's face went stony. "You shouldn't have gone there, you pussy-whipped son-of-a-bitch!"

Adui laughed viciously, charging Kopa once again. Kopa met him head on and they clawed and bit madly at each other. With this opponent, Adui had to utilize all his skills. Kopa had lived a life very similar to Adui, surviving adolescence out in the wilderness, battling constantly with other rogues for meals and territory, honing the lethal skills required to hunt alone – Adui may have had an advantage over Simba but Kopa was his equal.

In the back of the prince's head, Kopa could hear his father's words: _"I love you. That is why I'm facing Adui – not because I hate him. When you understand that, then you will fight with us."_ Kopa finally understood. Simba didn't want Kopa to let the darkness corrupt him as it had corrupted so many others: Scar, Zira, and even Simba during the battle with the Outlanders. It was the same darkness that Kovu was afraid might still be in his heart. You must only ever kill in self defense – must only ever fight in order to protect the ones you love. Fighting out of hate was what turned someone into a monster – and if you killed with that darkness in your heart, you could never be saved. Adui could never be saved!

"Kovu and Vitani loved you!" Kopa roared despairingly.

"They betrayed me!" Adui roared back.

"You betrayed them!" Kopa retorted, striking Adui a hard blow and sending the older lion spinning. The prince pinned his enemy and leaned in close to his face. "A real father would have put his children's happiness before his own. Your selfish vendetta drove them away!"

"They cast their mother aside like trash!" Adui spat.

"Just like Zira cast you aside."

"No," Adui roared, sweeping up some dirt in his paw and tossing it in Kopa's eyes. "She was stolen from me!"

The prince jerked away instinctively and rubbed at his face. "Dirt in the eyes?" Kopa snarled. "Are you kidding me, you nine-sided pussy!"

Adui laughed, allowing the momentarily blinded Kopa to pinpoint his location. As Adui lunged at Kopa, the prince utilized his mother's famous roll-and-pin. Kopa restrained Adui again, muscles tensed so that the murderer could not escape. Kopa kept his eyes closed tight, allowing his tears to wash the dirt out.

"I won't let you hurt Vitani ever again!" Kopa whispered as his reddened eyes opened.

Staring into the youth's emotionless bloodshot eyes sent a chill down Adui's spine and he realized he was going to die – unless…

"Please," Adui gasped, "have mercy."

Kopa regarded his potential victim and considered his request. Would Vitani still love him if Kopa was the one to kill her father?

"You wish for me to believe you and your father are nothing like Scar?" Adui continued, tears in his eyes. "Prove it. Scar would not show mercy but you can!"

Kopa's eyes widened in concern.

"For my children - for my daughter, I beg you!"

Kopa's eyes narrowed. "You murdered my grandmother," he said darkly.

Adui wept. "Please, forgive me!"

Kopa closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but you must be punished…"

A surge of panic erupted through Adui and he shoved with all his might, knocking the surprised youth away. Kopa fell on his side as Adui leapt on him, desperation in the murderer's eyes as he clamped down on Kopa's throat and began to suffocate the prince just as Timira had done to her opponent. Kopa tensed his neck against Adui's bite and, instead of struggling wildly, calculatingly drove his claws into Adui's face, viciously dragging his nails down Adui's eyebrows and nose. The pain was enough to cause Adui to scream, loosening his grip on the prince. Kopa spun sideways, dislodging himself from Adui's grasp. Adui stumbled forward and Kopa bit down on Adui's throat.

"No!" Adui sobbed before Kopa severed his spine. The black maned leader of the murderous Rogue Pride dropped dead at the prince's feet.

Kopa took several breaths, his neck still sore from Adui's attempted asphyxiation. Slowly, the prince felt his blood cool and his heart slowed to a steady beat. He stared at his lover's father and felt his eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry," he wept, leaning down and nuzzling the lifeless lion. "I had no choice." He gazed up into the sky. "Vitani, forgive me."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Chapter 15<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

Chapter 15

Leaving behind Adui's body, Kopa climbed out of the ditch and retraced his steps to where his father still lay prone. He hurried to Simba and nuzzled him fervently.

"Dad, come on," he said fretfully, "You can't be dead. I just got you back. Wake up!"

Simba groaned, his ears and neck still throbbing from the concussion.

Kopa sighed in relief and hugged his father's shoulders from behind.

"You came," Simba said as he slowly sat up, his eyes half closed from the pain.

Kopa faced his father and nodded, ready for Simba's scolding.

The king smiled. "And I can see the light in your eyes again…"

Kopa returned Simba's smile, his eyes filling with tears. The king and prince hugged warmly, Kopa burying his face in Simba's red mane. "I didn't want to kill him," Kopa said sorrowfully. "I just couldn't let him hurt anyone else…"

"I know," Simba whispered comfortingly, rubbing Kopa's shoulders. "You did what you had to and you didn't let the darkness take you. I am so proud of you, my son."

"Kopa!" Babu called as he ran to the king and prince. "You have to come. It's Vitani!"

Kopa and Simba disengaged from their embrace and hurried after the shaggy maned youth, who led them back to the central clearing of the graveyard. A few lionesses, including Timira, had gathered around Vitani as she lay in a smeared puddle of her own blood.

"No!" Kopa gasped, rushing over to where his lover lay. "Tani?"

The lioness looked up at Kopa through weary eyes. "Hi," she said mildly.

Kopa choked back a sob. "Hi," he said through a knot in his throat.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Vitani joked.

Kopa chuckled tearfully.

Vitani's face turned serious. "My father?"

Kopa felt his tears drip down his cheeks. "He's dead."

Vitani sighed. "Was it you?"

Kopa closed his eyes and nodded.

"You did what you had to," she said, reaching up and stroking Kopa's unkempt mane. "My family has caused you so much pain and suffering. Please forgive us…"

"Tani, I'm sorry for what I said before," Kopa choked out. "I didn't remember everything but now I do. You tried to save me from your mother."

Vitani shook her head. "I failed you…"

"If you hadn't interfered, Zira would have done more than just throw me in a river." Kopa ran his paw over Vitani's shaggy tuft of hair. The untidy fur was softer than it looked. "You saved my life."

"I followed my mother into war against your family," Vitani said, her eyes filling with tears. "I tried to kill your father. I tried to kill your mother. I was ready to annihilate your entire pride…"

"But you didn't," Kopa assured her. "It was a mistake and I forgive you."

Vitani looked at Simba. "Your Majesty, I'm so sorry…"

Simba shook his head. "It's in the past, Vitani," the king replied affectionately. "We are family, now."

Vitani lifted her head slightly. "You heard me, didn't you? The day my mother died, you heard me say Kopa's name?"

Simba nodded, tears in his eyes. "When I heard you say Kopa's name and realized how much you cared for my son, I understood what Kiara was trying to tell me. I don't think you realize how much you influenced the outcome of that day."

"No, not me," Vitani disagreed, looking up at Kopa. "You – you and Kiara…"

"But I wasn't even there that day," Kopa protested.

"Yes you were," Vitani insisted, touching Kopa's chest, "because we are one."

Kopa could no longer hold in his grief and he sobbed, nuzzling Vitani's cheek passionately. "Tani, please. Please don't leave me. I love you."

Vitani smiled warmly. "I love you, too."

"Move out of the way," Rafiki ordered as he rudely pushed his way past the lionesses, followed by the rest of the pride and many of the animals who had turned the tide of the battle in the king's favor. The monkey came up to Vitani, who was lying on her wounds. "We must turn her over," he instructed.

Kopa obeyed and helped Rafiki gently ease Vitani onto her right side, exposing the fang marks on the left side of her neck and shoulder.

Nala took her place beside Simba.

"My queen," Vitani sighed, "I want to apologize to you as well – for almost killing you in the final battle between our prides."

Nala hid her concern with a sardonic smile. "I beg your pardon but I'm fairly certain I was the one who would have won that fight."

Vitani chuckled. "Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

Just then, Timon and Pumbaa came into the clearing, helping Malka along. Many had wondered where the foreign king had disappeared to during the battle and they all gasped in horror when they saw Malka's face. Never mind the cuts and bruises he bore but one of Malka's eyes had been clawed from its socket, leaving him half blind for the rest of his life.

"Malka!" Simba cried, rushing to his friend.

The black maned king grinned at Simba through his good eye. "Guess I should have listened to you, eh?" he said. "Strange thing happened. When I was getting the crap kicked out of me, I was saved by a bunch of zebras – my favorite dish, actually. Does that sound ironic to anyone else?"

Simba pulled Malka into an embrace, weeping over the pain inflicted on the lion who was the closest thing he ever had to a brother.

"Hey," Malka laughed, "Why are _you_ crying? I'm the one bleeding here." Malka glanced over Simba's shoulder at Kopa and Vitani. "My word, will she be all right?"

Rafiki shrugged. "She still has her sense of humor," the monkey noted. "That's a good sign." He took a hollowed out gourd from his staff, poured some green powder into his palm, and massaged it into Vitani's wounds. "Still, these are serious injuries. Honestly, I'm surprised she still lives."

"You got enough of that green stuff because I think I could do with a little nursing," Malka continued in his exasperatingly lighthearted tone.

Rafiki stepped away from Vitani so Kopa could return to his place beside her. Malka lowered himself to the ground as Rafiki began to administer to him as well.

Madoa broke from the crowd and came to stand over Vitani, glaring down at her. "I'm disappointed in you, Tani," she said solemnly, "letting a few minor flesh wounds bring you down like this…"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kopa snarled.

"It's fine," Vitani chuckled. "My drill sergeant over here is notorious for her tough love approach."

"You're not going to let a little hickey like this beat you," Madoa continued. "Do you understand me, Soldier?"

"Whatever you say, Dotty," Vitani replied, winking at Madoa.

The speckled lioness wrinkled her nose. "Why do people keep calling me that?"

"Your Majesty," Zazu called as he and Binti landed beside the king, "we've located all of Adui's followers. They're all dead and there were no casualties on our side."

"Thank you," Simba said solemnly.

Vitani closed her eyes. "I'm really tired."

"Then rest," Simba whispered.

Vitani obeyed her king, drifting off to sleep with Kopa snuggled in beside her.

* * *

><p>Days passed and gradually the horror of Adui's attack lessened in the hearts of the Pride Landers. The injured healed, some bearing scars, and the herds returned so the malnourished soon recovered as well. Many still mourned the deaths of Sarabi, Mega, and the three other males who fled Rogue Haven.<p>

Babu was conflicted. Although he had seen justice brought to the two lions responsible for Mega's death, it did little to alleviate his pain. He thought about what the king and prince spoke of regarding killing out of hate. It was hate and anger that drove him to find Mega's murderers and he wondered if that meant he'd given in to the darkness the others sometimes spoke of. Timira had killed one of the two villains but Babu had taken the life of the other. Was he a bringer of justice like Timira or a murderer? He brooded over this while sitting on the summit of Pride Rock, recalling how frustrated he once was that his father forbid the Rogue Pride from ever stepping foot on the king's kopje.

"What do you think of the view?" Timira asked as she came up beside him.

"Honestly, it's not as impressive as I thought it would be," he said solemnly.

Timira frowned at Babu.

"Sorry about Kopa and Vitani," Babu continued. "I know you liked him."

"I'm a bit relieved, honestly," Timira replied. "No one actually asked me what I thought about the engagement. I don't think I ever really wanted to marry Kopa but I felt like I had to, or everyone would have been disappointed."

Babu shrugged. "I think they'll get over it."

Timira sighed. "How are _you_ doing?"

Babu lowered his head. "I don't know. Timira, do you think I could be a monster?"

Timira blanched. "Why would you think that?"

"The lion I killed…"

"You had no choice," she said emphatically. "He was going to kill you. There's no crime in defending your life."

"I wanted them to die," Babu noted. "The king says…"

"I saw what happened," Timira insisted, gently pulling on Babu so he faced her. "I saw _you_. When you killed that lion, it wasn't anger in your eyes – it was fear. You were thinking about survival, not hate."

Babu shrugged. "Aren't you just splitting hairs?"

"You listen to me," Timira said sternly. "I've known you my whole life. You're not a monster. Don't you ever think that way again or I'll knock your block off!"

Babu smirked. "Okay, you don't have to be so bossy about it."

Timira suppressed a grin. "I'm glad the betrothal fell through," she continued. "It means I can be with who I was supposed to be with all along."

Babu gulped awkwardly. "Really? Who might that be?"

Timira shrugged. "Afua."

"What?" Babu yelled.

"Kidding," she laughed. "It's you, Moron. You're the only one for me."

"That wasn't funny," Babu said, chuckling despite himself.

Timira leaned in and they nuzzled lovingly. Kopa watched them from the base of Pride Rock, the king standing beside him. The prince was happy to see Timira with someone. "I remember the betrothal," he told Simba.

Simba looked up to where Kopa was gazing and chuckled. "Oh, that."

"I can see what you and Mom were getting at," Kopa admitted. "Timira's an amazing lioness but you understand why it just isn't going to happen, right?"

"I know," Simba said. "It's funny, when I was a kid, I promised to do away with the tradition of arranged marriages but it worked out so well with your mother and me. When we were young, we thought the idea of getting married was so weird but now I know there is no one else in the world for me. Nala was my one and only. So, I figured it was something worth trying out with you and Kiara."

Kopa gaped at his father. "Kiara? Who was she arranged to marry?" Simba gestured to a lion walking nearby and Kopa balked. "Afua?"

"Hey Dudes," Afua said nonchalantly to Kiara and Kovu as he passed them.

"Hi Afua," Kiara replied casually.

"Hey Man, what's up?" Kovu mumbled dispassionately.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kopa scoffed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Simba chuckled.

"Hey Boga," Afua said sternly as he approached Babu's sister. "Look, I like you, and you like me. You can deny it all you want but…"

"Oh, so you think you know me, do you?" Boga scoffed. "Typical macho ego…"

"Will you just shut up for once and go on a date with me!" Afua snapped.

Simba and Kopa both winced.

Boga's glare turned murderous. "What did you just say?"

"Uh," Afua stuttered, "'go on a date with me?'"

"Before that," Boga clarified.

"'I like you, and you like me?'" Afua ventured.

"After that."

"Don't do it," Kopa whispered sympathetically.

Afua gulped. "Uh, 'will you just shut up?'"

Boga jumped on Afua and pinned him to the ground. "Tell me to shut up again, and you die," she threatened viciously.

Afua stared blankly at Boga. "So, about that date…"

"There is something very wrong with that boy," Simba sighed.

Boga glared at Afua. "Fine," she said. "Tomorrow at noon."

Simba and Kopa's jaws dropped.

Boga leapt off Afua and walked away casually. The dark furred male propped himself up on his elbows and gave Kopa the thumbs up.

"What the hell is wrong with the women in this pride?" Kopa scoffed.

"Your Majesty," Zazu greeted as he landed in front of Simba and Kopa, "I know this is to be a joyous day and this news may be somewhat depressing for you to hear but I felt it could not wait."

Simba regarded his steward. "Yes, Zazu, what is it?"

"I'm giving my one month notice," the hornbill declared.

"What?" the king gasped.

"In a month, I will retire as majordomo."

Nearby, Bhati's large ears pricked up and she gave a silent "hurray!"

Simba appeared genuinely upset to hear this. "Zazu, why?"

"Love, Sire," Zazu sighed dreamily. "Binti and I are to be married. We wish to start our family right away. As a consequence, I will no longer have time for my duties."

Bhati proceeded to dance, garnering the disturbed glances of Iggy and Tesma.

Simba smiled sadly. "It will be impossible to replace someone like you, Zazu."

"I'm sure you and our future king will be able to do without little old me," Zazu assured them.

"Future king," Kopa mumbled, looking over to Kovu. "Dad, can you come with me for a moment."

Simba gave Kopa a concerned frown. "Of course, Kopa. What's on your mind?"

The king and prince walked over to where Kovu and Kiara sat.

"Hey Butthead," Kopa called amiably to Kovu.

"What's up, Jerk?" Kovu replied just as cordially.

"Nice to see you two moved beyond the swear words," Kiara noted. "Now if only we could get you to stop the insults altogether."

"Hey, the insults are part of our charm," Kovu protested.

"Yeah, stop trying to screw it up," Kopa agreed.

Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Kovu, I got a bone to pick with you," Kopa continued.

Kovu cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?

"Your decision not to be king," Kopa began, pausing to take a deep breath, "you said it was because you think there's a darkness inside of you that you can't control."

Kovu nodded.

"Hey Dad," Asante piped up, running over to Simba and hugging the king's forelimb, "what are you guys talking about?"

Simba gently shushed his youngest. "Just listen," he said warmly.

"Well, Buddy, we all have that darkness in us – me included," Kopa explained. "You got a pretty good taste of it several days ago. Does that mean I shouldn't be king either?"

"It's not the same…" Kovu began.

"It comes from a different source, I'll grant you that, but it is the same. You and me are a couple of short fuses unfit to lead a kingdom on our own. So, I got a proposition."

Kovu glanced at Kiara, who shook her head to indicate she didn't know where this was going either. Simba already guessed what Kopa was going to suggest and smiled.

"What do you propose?" Kovu asked.

"We share the kingship – you and me. That way, if one of us loses it and becomes a danger to the kingdom, the other will have the authority to knock some sense into whoever's being a dumbass." Kopa lifted a paw and offered it to Kovu. "What do you say?"

Kovu regarded the offered paw for a moment.

"Could you hurry up and decide?" Kopa said awkwardly. "I feel like an idiot holding my paw out like this."

"I don't know what to say," Kovu said appreciatively as he grasped Kopa's paw.

"Just say yes, you idiot," Kopa sighed.

"Two kings ruling one kingdom?" Zazu scoffed. "That is completely inappropriate!"

"Excuse me, I thought you were retiring," Kopa said coldly.

"In one month," Zazu clarified. "Until then, I am still the king's steward and Simba would never agree to something so unconventional…"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Simba said, smiling.

Zazu groaned in exasperation. "Why do I even bother?"

"It won't be without its difficulties but I believe in you both," Simba continued.

Kovu met the king's affectionate gaze and wiped his eyes emotionally.

"Dude, if you start crying, I'm gonna deck you," Kopa warned sardonically.

Kovu laughed and quickly dried his eyes. "I'm good," he assured everyone. He looked at Simba again and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Simba. I won't let you down."

"This means you're going to be queen after all," Kopa explained to Kiara. "You think you and Vitani can share that responsibility?"

Kiara nodded. "I'm sure she and I will get along just fine."

"What about me?" Asante asked.

Kopa shrugged. "Heck, if we can have two kings, why not three? The Pride Lands are a large place."

"Famous last words," Simba chuckled.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could have Zazu's job," Asante explained.

"What?" Bhati screeched.

The four larger lions and the hornbill stared at the cub disbelievingly. "You want to be majordomo?" Kopa scoffed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kiara asked, touching Asante's forehead to check his temperature.

"Kid," Kovu laughed, "you do realize a majordomo is basically just a glorified butler, right?"

"Hey!" Zazu snapped defensively.

"I still think it's a cool job," Asante insisted. "Can I?"

"No!" Bhati moaned in anguish as Tesma and Iggy restrained her.

Simba laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. "We'll consider it when you're older," he assured his youngest child, who leapt into Simba's forelimbs joyfully.

The jingling of gourds drew their attention and Rafiki waved from the entrance of the den. As he did, Vitani came out with her bridesmaids, which included four lionesses who once belonged to the Outlander Pride. The bridesmaids had groomed Vitani for the day and the scruffy tuft of fur on Vitani's head had been smoothed back for once.

"It's time," Simba told Kopa.

The prince gulped as he made his way up to the den's entrance, where the rest of the pride gathered. Malka was also in attendance, an honored guest who sat beside the king and queen. Rafiki had fashioned an eye patch for the visiting king out of string and half a nutshell.

The ceremony followed the same pattern as Kovu and Kiara's wedding, with Kopa and Vitani saying their vows and culminating with Rafiki shaking his ceremonial gourds over their heads. The kingdom gathered below the promontory as Simba and Nala led their son and his new bride to the throne. The animals cheered upon seeing the new husband and wife and the pride released joyful roars.

As Kopa's roar trailed off, he nuzzled Vitani lovingly, kissing the healed scars on her neck.

Simba smiled at his son and daughter-in-law but then looked up towards the sun. "Mother, Father," he sighed, "I wish you could be here with us."

_We are_, two ethereal voices lovingly assured the king.

Near the den's entrance, Mheetu, Pumbaa, Timon, and Asante sat together, Timon standing with folded arms. "I tell you guys," the meerkat sighed, "it looks like it's just the four of us now."

"What do you mean?" Asante asked.

Timon gestured to the loving couples surrounding them. "Come on, look around," he explained. "We're the only bachelors left in this pride."

Chumvi and Kula stood off to the right. Chumvi was licking Kula's completely healed cheeks. Tojo and Tama, whose pregnancy was beginning to show, sat with their six bluebirds to the left. And Leo and Sarafina cuddled affectionately beside Kiara and Kovu at the base of the promontory.

"Us, though, we don't need no chicks to make us happy," Timon continued smugly.

Madoa, who was speaking with her sister Alama, caught Mheetu's eye. Alama noticed Mheetu staring and giggled, pointing him out to Madoa. Winking at her sister, Alama took off with some other lionesses while Madoa waited expectantly for Mheetu.

"If you fine gentleman would excuse me," Mheetu said grandly, "I have some important business to attend to."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Timon protested as Mheetu walked over to Madoa and nuzzled her freckled cheek. "Oh come on!" the meerkat scoffed angrily.

"Don't be like that, Timon," Pumbaa said cheerfully. "You can't stand in the way of love."

Timon sighed and wrapped his arm around Asante. "Well, it looks like it's just the three of us."

"Simba, Nala," Malka greeted as the king and queen returned from the promontory. "I thought you two would like to know, I have a daughter who's about Asante's age…"

Timon yanked his arm from Asante and fumed. "Here we go again," he muttered.

**The Lion King IV:**

**The Rogue Pride**

* * *

><p>Proposed OC and Semi-Canon Voice Cast<p>

_Introduced in the previous book:_

Boga - Kat Dennings

Kidonda - Johnny Depp

Kopa/Chaka - Topher Grace

Kula - Lucy Lawless

Mheetu - Keith David

Sabini - Julia Roberts

Tama - Jennifer Garner

Timira - Anne Hathaway

_Introduced in this book:_

Adui - Liam Neeson

Afua - Jonah Hill

Babu - Jesse Eisenberg

Beba - Michael Cera

Chumvi - Michael Dorn

Joe - Jim Carrey

Leo - John Rhys-Davies

Malka - Hugo Weaving

Mega - Ron Glass

Tojo - Laurence Fishburne

**Note:** I want to wait till Asante grows up in the next book before choosing a voice actor that would best fit his personality. Sense he's my Fursona, we could assume he sounds like me and identify me as his voice actor, though that doesn't really help my readers sense none of you know what I sound like.

**Note 2:** I didn't feel like looking for potential voice actors to play Binti, Bhati, Iggy, Tesma, Shingo, or the six bluebirds because I'm lazy.

**Note 3: **A couple of years after I finished this book, I discovered on _The Lion King Wiki_ that Jane Leeves (who played Daphne Moon on _Frazier_) was supposedly intended to play Binti before the character was dropped during pre-production of TLK2SP. Unlike my sporty version of Binti, the original concept from Disney described her as extremely flirtatious. Who knew?

* * *

><p>A Note From the Writer<p>

That concludes the second book of my _Lion King_ fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed this one at least as much as you did my first – hopefully more. I apologize for any grammatical errors I didn't catch before uploading the chapters. My third and final book for my _Lion King_ fan fiction will be _The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands_ – you can probably guess from the title what the plot will involve. I don't know when I'll start this fan fiction so I suggest you add me to your Author Notifications. I may also do some short stories or one shots dealing with other less explored characters. Here are some ideas I'd like to put to paper someday:

_-A short story introducing the First King (Kopa I), his sons (including Asante I) and daughters, and Asante I's son Amri._

_-A short story featuring Ahadi, Uru, and their young cubs Mufasa and Scar._

_-A short story introducing Timira's parents, whom I'm thinking of naming Timir (her father) and Shadow (her mother)._

_-A short story about Sarafina, featuring the pride of her birth, her mother Nadra, the asshole _polygamous ___king Sarafina was originally betrothed to, and adolescents Leo, Mufasa, Scar, Sarabi, and Mega. Also featured in this story would be Ahadi and Uru in addition to Zira and Sabini as cubs._

_-A short story about Mheetu's banishment from the Pride Lands, his life in the jungle, and his finding Kopa in the river._

**December 2012 Update:** I've written a number of short stories as I planned and you can find them on my Fan Fiction account. I've decided to leave the story of the First King for others to write if they feel inclined.

Like with my first book, I'll leave you folks with some info about my inspirations for this fan fiction and some behind-the-scenes info. As before, I got some of this information off the Internet and it's likely that not all this info is 100% accurate.

I've incorporated more characters originally introduced in _The Lion King_ comics and _The Lion King: Six New Adventures_. I won't go through every semi-canon character I incorporated, because that would take forever but I will direct readers to check out the comics and the _Six New Adventures_ book series. I'd love to hear what you all think about my interpretation of these supporting book characters.

_Kopa and Vitani_: So most other fan fiction writers and artists pair Kopa up with Vitani and I just loved this match. I also heard about the Chaka/Timira pairing and I was tempted to explore that one but, eventually, the Kopa/Vitani pairing won out.

_Madoa and Alama_: Madoa was one of the more unique unnamed Outsiders to appear in _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_, distinguished by her lazy right eye and a series of dots under that same eye. In the scene where Zira tells her daughter Vitani, "If you will not fight, then you will die as well," Madoa can be seen with two other Outlanders giving Zira the stink eye – or maybe that's just how her eye looks all the time. Many fans know her by the nickname of Dotty but I decided to name her Madoa ("Spots"). Also briefly appearing in _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride _alongside Madoa is another Outsider with a series of dots under her _left_ eye, who many fans refer to as Spotty. In my fan fiction, this is Madoa's sister, who I've named Alama ("Marks").

_Nadra_: In early production of _The Lion King_, back when it was titled _King of the Jungle_, Nala was originally going to be named Nadra, which means "Special." It was a pretty name so I recycled it as the name of Sarafina's mother and Nala's grandmother when I fleshed out Sarafina's backstory.

_Bhati, Iggy, and Tesma_: These three characters were originally meant to appear in _The Lion King_ but were cut in early production, probably around the same time that the movie's title was changed from _King of the Jungle_. Several examples of concept art for these characters were produced. Bhati (possibly a misspelling of Bahati ("Fortune")) was originally meant to act as Mufasa's majordomo but Zazu then replaced her character – hence her desire to usurp Zazu's position and become majordomo in my fan fiction. Iggy was a male lizard and a childhood friend of Simba and Nala. Tesma the meerkat was also planned as a childhood friend of Simba and Nala, though it is unknown what gender Tesma was supposed to be or what his/her relationship was with Timon, though many fans theorize that Tesma and Timon are cousins.

**March 2014 Update:** I was recently checking out the _Lion King Wiki_ and discovered some new information about Tesma. Allegedly there was a 1990 version of the script released in which Tesma is female and, get this, TIMON'S MATE! The hell? I originally made Tesma a male in my fan fiction but decided to go back and change Tesma's gender. This might explain why Tesma has a problem with Timon in my fan fiction. Could it be that Timon has a disgruntled ex-wife? Dun dun dun!

_Binti_: Supposedly, Binti was a character slated to appear in _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_ but was cut in early production. Her name either means "Daughter" or "Young Lady." She was meant to be Zazu's girlfriend and later his mate.

_The First King and His Children **(Updated May 2014)**: _The First King never appears in person in any of _The Lion King_ films or books but he is mentioned in the Swedish comic _The Lion King: A False Ancestor_, titled _The Lion King: A Gift from the Heavens _in German. In this comic, a young Simba sees a meteor fall from the sky. It nearly kills a homeless lion named Joe who Simba mistakes for the meteor and believes is one of the Great Kings of the Past fallen to earth. Joe pretends to be the First King of Pride Rock to impress Simba. Throughout the comic, certain things are revealed about the First King, although some of this information changes between the Swedish and German versions of the comic. The following are facts revealed by Joe:

**1.** In the Swedish version, Joe claims that the First King was the great-great-great-grandfather of "the present king" (at the time, Mufasa was the present king, though later in the comic, Simba refers to the First King as _his_ great-great-great-grandfather). In the German version, Joe claims that the First King was Simba's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather (four more "greats" than the Swedish version).

**2.** Joe claims the First King defeated a thousand hyenas.

**3.** Joe claims the First King once roared so load that he knocked over three trees.

It is questionable whether this information is accurate, as Joe could have been making it up to impress Simba. Later, two parrots claiming to be historians reveal more facts about the First King:

**1.** The parrots claim the First King ruled in a time when the hyenas tried to take over (In the German version, the parrots specify that he "battled hyenas with tusks").

**2.** The parrots claim it was the First King who discovered the Elephant Graveyard.

**3.** The parrots claim the First King lived close to the time of a great earthquake.

**4.** In the Swedish version, one parrot claims the First King had two sons, but the other parrot says he's wrong and claims the First King actually had three sons. This is contradicted in the German version of the comic, in which the parrots claim the First King had three _daughters_.

This information is also questionable as the birds initially disagree on how many children the First King had, indicating they may not have all their facts straight. In my fan fiction, it is clarified that the First King is Mufasa's great-great-great-grandfather and Simba's _great_-great-great-great-grandfather, his real name is Kopa (making him the namesake of Simba's son), and that he had three sons (the oldest being a lion named Asante, who my Fursona is named after) _and_ three daughters. As for the rest of the stories told by Joe and the two parrots, I'll leave that up to your imaginations.

_Tojo's Bluebirds: _Mvua ("Rain"), Upepo ("Wind"), Jua ("Sun"), Mbingu ("Heavens"), Wingu ("Cloud"), and Umeme ("Lightning") are Tojo's six adopted bluebirds, originally featured (and unnamed) in one of the many _Lion King_ comics. When they were born, they imprinted on the lion cub Simba, identifying him as their _mother _because their real mother disappears before they've hatched. They also imprint on Simba's friend Tojo, identifying him as their _father_. It is interesting to note that real bluebirds are only indigenous to North America, where they come in three species: the Eastern Bluebird, the Western Bluebird, and the Mountain Bluebird. It could be assumed that the writer of this comic didn't realize there were no bluebirds in Africa – or the term is used merely as a description in the comic, meaning that these characters are just birds that happen to be blue and are not necessarily one of the bluebird species. As an unknown species, my fan fiction goes with the assumption that this is an undiscovered breed of bird that is much longer lived than other bird species, as they would be roughly nine-years-old in this fan fiction while North American Bluebirds only live 2 – 5 years.

_Vitani's Name:_ Originally, Vitani was going to be named _Shetani_ but the filmmakers of _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_ later changed her name because they thought Shetani would be an inappropriate name for the character. This was due to the fact that, in Swahili, Shetani translates as "Demon" or "Devil." In place of Shetani, the filmmakers created what they thought was a portmanteau of _Shetani_ and the Swahili word _Vita_, which means "War," though I don't really see how "Demon of War" is any better than "Demon." The filmmakers believed that Vitani was meaningless in Swahili but, in actuality, Vitani is the plural form of the Swahili word _Kitani_, which means "Duck," "Flax," and/or "Linen." Sorry Vitani, didn't mean to ruin your street cred.

_Adui's Name:_ Those of you who've followed this story since I first started writing it are familiar with the fact that I changed Adui's name from Hasimu halfway through the writing process. Sorry if this caused any confusion. The reason for this change was because, when I originally used the name Hasimu, I thought it was a Swahili word meaning "enemy," which I thought was a really fantastic name for an antagonist. But only one online Swahili dictionary made this translation while all others said _hasimu_ meant "no phone," which wasn't a particularly meaningful or descriptive name for the character. According to all other online Swahili translators I checked out, the Swahili term for "enemy" is _adui_. So, the character Hasimu became Adui.

**Swahili Translations of my Original Character's Names:**

Adui – "Enemy"

Asante – "Thank You"

Shingo – "Neck"

Hope you found this info interesting. Please leave feedback and feel free to ask questions in your reviews if you'd like. Asante sana!


End file.
